7th Wheel
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Pidge picks up a distress call and the paladins take a liking to this genuis tech boy.
1. New Boy

Chapter 1

It's a normal day for the Paladins of Voltron

Pidge is working on her computer when she picks up something "Allura! I'm picking up a distress call!"

Allura "What?"

Pidge puts the coordinates onto the main screen and Allura looks at it.

Allura "Paladins! We've picked up a distress call from planet Jotunheim!"

Lance "Jotunheim? Isn't that from a movie?"

"Lance this isn't the time for your marvel references!"

Allura "We're going to teledove there."

She opens the portal to the planet of Jotunheim.

Pidge "It looks like the call came from there. Those pillars."

Allura lands the castle and they go outside.

Hunk "So what species lives here again?"

Allura shrugs"I know not what we will find."

Shiro "If I remember right? In the MCU frost giants live in a place called Jotunheim?"

An alien with light light blue skin and pointed ears wearing rags comes out with a robot "Hate to break it to you but the frost giants are gone to fight in a war."

Pidge sees the robot and bends down to it and starts talking about the tech.

Allura clears her throat "We picked up your distress call. How may we help you?"

Alien "Our ship was destroyed when fighting the Galra. Me and Karen here crashed landed on this planet and all that's left of our ship and crew is that right there and us."

He points to pile of metal that's hardly recognizable.

Pidge "This cool robots name is Karen?! Cool!!!"

He laughs "Yeah. Built her myself. I'm Peter by the way. Call me Pete."

Allura "It's very nice to meet you Peter. I am Princess Allura of Altea."

"P-princess Allura?!" Peter kneels "My princess! I'm terribly sorry for not recording you!"

Allura looks confused "Please. Stand up. What do you mean?"

Peter rises and changes his form to make himself around Lance's height and a fair skin color, blue hair, and shows his blue Altean markings "I thought all of us were killed by the Galra 10,000 years ago… I never thought I'd see another Altean. Let alone the princess."

Allura "As did I. I thought the only ones left were me and Coran…"

Peter looks at the castle "Looks like you two and the castle survived the massacre."

Allura nods "It took some time to fix everything up but now we use it as a home for all the Paladins of Voltron."

"Voltron… I remember when King Alfor built the lions…"

"Peter? How do you remember?"

Peter smiles slightly "I'm not surprised you don't remember me princess. After all it's been 10,000 years and I was merely a tech guy."

Memories flash through Allura's mind of Peter helping her father despite being a child.

Allura "That's right! Peter! The genius tech boy!"

Lance "We have our own tech genius."

Pidge "That's me!"

Peter smiles "I had a feeling it was? You seemed like you knew the tech I used to make Karen."

Pidge nods "Its clearly Altean, Galra, even some Earth tech! How'd you get Earth tech?! I haven't seen much of that since-"

Pidge stops and smiles shyly.

Peter smiles and kneels down beside her and the robot "It wasn't easy to get. I found it on the black market."

Pidge smiles "What else from Earth did you find?"

Peter "Not much. Tech. Weird colorful things? Some confusing book-like things? I have to admit. Earthlings have some really strange things but I wish I could learn more about them."

Pidge smiles "Well… earthlings are really strange creatures."

Peter looks at her confused.

Pidge smiles and looks at her friends "Aside from Coran and Allura, we're all from earth."

Peter stands up shocked "Y-you're all earthlings?!"

Lance, Hunk, and Shiro nod.

Keith "Hey are we sure we should be trusting him?"

Pidge "It's not much of a secret we're humans?"

"Still. Can we trust him?"

Allura "He's Altean. I trust him. Peter. How would you like to come with us? We're unable to repair your ship. Besides? It could be nice to have another tech genius."

Peter's eyes widen "Y-you really mean it Princess?!"

Allura nods and looks at the Paladins.

Lance "He's cool. And Altean. We need to help as many lives as we can."

Hunk "I agree. Let him come."

Keith "Shiro?! Tell me you don't agree with this?!"

Shiro shrugs "I don't see the problem. We can use the extra hand."

Allura "What do you say Peter?"

Peter nods "Y-yes princess. I'd love to join you all."

"Great!"

Keith sighs "Whatever. Let's hurry up and board. I wanna get back to training."

They all go into the castle and into the control room.

Peter looks around "Man… just like back then…"

Allura nods "The castle hasn't changed much has it?"

"The tech is updated. Good. I was afraid I'd have to redo the whole thing again!"

Peter an Allura laugh.

Allura "Also? Peter? Would you like other clothes?"

Peter "I-I'm sorry Princess. I don't have any other clothes but would hate to burden you more than I have?"

"Nonsense! We should still have male clothes. Unless you want to wear fancy dresses?"

Peter blushes faintly "As beautiful as your dresses are… I think I'll take male clothes?"

Allura smiles "Of course. It's a tad embarrassing to admit this but the majority of the rooms here are untouched. Coran's been cleaning up old bedrooms recently. Do you remember the way to your old room?"

Peter rubs his neck nervously "I have a general idea?"

"I'll show the way."

Allura shows Peter the way.

Pidge looks over her shoulder "Allura. When you finish with that Coran wants help with the magic part of the castle I can't help with."

Peter "I- I can help him with that? I used to always have to help Coran with repairs around the castle? It has updated since the last time I was here though…"

Pidge laughs "He needs an Altean so it's one of you two. I could show you how much tech updated after?"

Peter nods "Please do. I wish to learn all I can about how much this place has changed. I'm interested in your Earth culture as well."

Pidge smiles "I can tell you about it sometime if you'd like?"

Peter nods.

Allura "Come on Peter. The sooner I show you the way the sooner you can talk tech with Pidge?"

Peter nods and leaves with Allura.

They walk in silence for a moment.

Allura "It'll be nice for Pidge to have another tech genius sorta nerd her age around. Coran, Hunk, and Pidge handle all the tech."

Peter "I'm over 10,000 years old… im a few years younger than you princess."

"I know. But to humans I'm only about 17. So that makes you probably 15-16 to humans."

"Let me see if I have the names right? I definitely know Coran. Hunk is the big one in yellow right?"

Allura nods.

Peter "Pidge is the smallest and the tech genius?"

Allura "Correct. She's the Green Paladin. Hunk's the Yellow Paladin."

"The other 3?"

Allura "The one in blue is Lance. Red is Keith and Black is Shiro."

Peter tries to memorize them "This is gonna. Take awhile to get right… wait a second? Pidge is a girl?"

Allura giggles and nods "Indeed. Pidge is a girl."

Peter "Cool. It's not often I meet a another tech genius. Not many females either?"

They continue to talk.

Pidge sits down in her chair with her laptop.

Lance leans over it "So Pidge? How do you feel about having another tech genius with us?"

Pidge shrugs "Could be useful. With Pete around he might be able to help me with my tech."

Lance pokes her cheek "Come on? He's the first alien near your age we've met?"

"He's over 10,000 years old."

"Still. He looks like a teenager."

Pidge rolls her eyes "Lance please."

Lance pokes her cheek "Do you think you'll ever fall in love with him? That'd be cute?"

Pidge shoots him with her bayard and smirks "Oops."

Lance rubs his forehead annoyed "Rude!"

Pidge shrugs "Then stop being ridiculous. One we just met Pete. Two I'm interested only in science."

End chapter

 _Originally a one-shot but I decided to just make it a few chapters and this probably won't be very long_


	2. Friendship

Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Pidge and Peter are sitting alone together working on tech.

Peter wipes sweat off his forehead with his shirt "Pidge you don't mind if I take this off do you?"

Pidge shrugs "I've lived with all guys and a princess for months. Maybe even a year! So knock yourself out."

Peter laughs slightly and pulls his shirt off before resuming his work.

Pidge feels her cheeks heat up "Pete? I think that was the heater?"

Peter looks at the machine and adjusts a few things "There? My bad. It's been awhile since I've worked on Altean tech?"

Pidge laughs and slides under the machine beside him "How long?"

"10,000 years or so?"

Pidge smirks "Clearly. You put plugged the cords in wrong."

Peter blushes faintly and rearranges the plugs.

Pidge "That activates the air conditioning."

Peter pouts "Mind showing me the right way?"

Pidge laughs and fixes them.

Peter smiles at her "Thanks Pidge."

Pidge turns to him and their faces only inches apart.

Both feel something kick their feet and they slide out.

"Oh? Did I interrupt something~? Nice job Pidge~!" Lance winks.

Pidge rolls her eyes "Look lover boy. Not everyone focuses on romance. Some people focus on science."

Peter looks at her and Lance knows the look all to well.

Lance "Whatever. I know true love when I see it!"

Peter blushes but Pidge doesn't notice "I-it's not like that Lance!"

Lance "Uh huh? Peter. A word."

Peter gulps "Oh? Alright?"

He whispers to pidge "He's not gonna kill me is it?"

Pidge shrugs and Lance and Peter leave to Lances room.

Peter "So? Uhh? Lance?? What's this uhh what's this about?"

Lance crosses his arms "Pidge is like a little sister to me."

"Huh?"

"I saw the way you look at her! You like her don't you?"

Peter's Altean marks light up turning pink "I don't!!!"

Lance "What's happening to your cheeks?"

Peter looks in the mirror at them "Oh no…"

Lance looks confused.

Peter "I gotta go find Allura. See ya Lance. And as for Pidge? Don't say anything yea? I won't hurt her cause I'm not gonna say anything."

Lance "Wait? You're not gonna confess? Were you not about to kiss her just now?"

His cheek marks shine brighter "L-Lance! No!!"

"Okay what's the deal with your Altean markings?"

Peter covers them "I don't know okay. This hasn't happened before…"

"Does it have to do with liking Pidge?" Lance asks worried.

Peter "I don't like pidge that way!!!!"

Lance "Do you think you'll confess to Pidge at some point?"

"What no! I said I don't like her! Even if I did you heard her! She's only interested in science and technology… Besides she wouldn't like an ordinary altean servant boy."

"You said you were a tech genius?"

His marks stops shining "Oh I am. I was the youngest and only altean to ever be able to reprogram the entire castle only in half a varga! But my smarts was all I had going for me. Don't tell the Princess this I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember. But when Princess Allura and I were kids we were friends. Well I was the one who taught her a lot about technology from other worlds and King Alfor taught her Altean."

Lance blinks "So you two are childhood friends?"

"After 10,000 years I'm not sure if she remembers?"

Lance smiles and nods "She might."

"The princess doesn't remember me. I was just a servant boy. Who was younger than her!"

"Wait you're younger than the princess?"

"Yes and no. Technically I'm around 10,027 decapheebs old. The princess is 10,018. But when I was 5 I had come across something when working on new tech. I was trying to make something to stop time or travel through it but it slowed my aging. Every 1,000 decapheebs counts as 1. Which is why I look 15."

Lance blinks "Yeah… I don't know what you're talking about but Pidge would. Don't hurt her or your dead. I don't care if your Altean. Hurt Pidge you die."

Peter nods "I need to find Allura. See ya Lance."

That night Peter and Allura are in the control room with Coran.

Coran "What was that Peter?"

Peter nods "Do either of you know what it means? I don't understand why but my altean markings started glowing?"

Allura "Mine did that but it was because of something that definitely isn't this? What was going on at the time?"

Peter "Well Lance and I were talking about Pidge and they started glowing?"

Coran "There is an old Altean legend?"

Peter looks confused "You don't mean…"

Coran nods "But it's extremely rare. Most are born thousands of decapheebs apart! It'd be impossible unless you aged wonky like we did!"

Peter blinks "Right right. You guys may not know…"

Peter tells them about his experiment and how he ages.

Allura thinks for a moment "It sounds like the tale I was told as a child? Coran how'd it go again?"

Coran begins telling the old tale he grew up with. When he finishes Peter sits there with his marks glowing.

Peter touches the marks "It can't be true?"

Allura "But it is! You're soulmates! You have to be!"

Peter turns completely red "Can't Be. No way! It didn't start happening until today! And I don't like Pidge like that!"

"Well? Since it started today that means one or both of you have acknowledged feelings for each other!"

He blushes deeply and his marks shine brightly "Y-you're wrong! Princess there's no way me and Pidge?!"

Allura laughs "You don't have to be so formal Peter. You may just call me Allura."

"B-but you're the princess?"

"I'm the princess of a species that's nearly extinct."

"I'm altean you're the princess. Even given our past I couldn't."

"Our… past…?"

Peter sighs "I'm not surprised you don't remember."

Peter tells her the story about everything "Anyway that's the past. Past is past."

Allura smiles "I wasn't expecting it to actually be you…"

Peter's eyes widen "Y-you remember me?"

Allura crosses her arms "I recognize that distress call anywhere."

"The signal…"

Coran "You two made that signal when you were both just kids."

Peter smiles and chuckles "Yeah…"

Allura "It's really nice to have you back a Peter… I'm glad you and Pidge get along so well."

At the mention of pidge's name Keith comes in

Keith "Speaking of Pidge has anyone seen her? I need to ask her to run test again."

He sees the alteans and gets the situation "Did I interrupt something?"

Peter "N-no! What'd you need… uhhh…"

"Ke-"

"Keith!"

Keith nods and peter rubs his neck nervously

Peter "I'm still learning names…"

Keith "Yeah… So any idea where pidge is?"

Peter thinks for a moment "We were working on repairs in the wing with the green lion a few Vargas ago? She's probably done though."

Keith groans "Great… when she works on tech there's no talking to her…"

Allura "Well? What test did you need her to run?"

Keith "I wanted to know more about my heritage so I needed her to run test."

Peter "I can do it if ya want?"

Keith shrugs "Seems like you three are in the middle of something. I'll just wait for Pidge or Hunk."

Coran "Hunk's cooking dinner."

Keith sighs.

Allura "Peter can you help Keith?"

Peter "Yeah sure. Let's go Keith. Later Princess. Later Coran."

The two go to a lab and Keith sits down on the bed.

Peter hands Keith a headband "Here our this on. And I need a drop of blood."

Keith does and waits for Peter to finish.

Peter "Well you're human. Wait what. No way?! How?!?!"

Keith "The Galra thing?"

"That's only part of it!"

"Huh?"

Peter "You're 50% human, 25% Galra, and you're……"

"What else!"

Peter looks at him and puts his hand on Keith's forehead.

Keith "What're you doing…?"

Peter "Double checking something now shut up."

Keith shuts up and feels his face feeling tingly.

Keith "What's happening… what was the last thing I am?"

Peter removes his hand and opens his eyes and looks at Keith "Altean…"

Keith "What the quiznaking quiznak?!"

Pidge pokes her head into the room "Oh boy! Are we experimenting on Keith! Let's see what else triggers his transformation!"

Keith hisses "Don't get the spray bottle again!"

Pidge laughs.

Peter smiles and tries not to let his marks shine "Hey Pidge. I was just running test on him. And the quiznak. Any ther Paladins not completely human?"

Pidge "Well Shiro has a Galra arm? But that doesn't really count? Lance is from Cuba so he's human. I'm surprising human. Hunk's a cinnamon roll."

Peter blinks "I'm not familiar with that species? What sector are they from?"

Keith laughs slightly and Pidge is holding her stomach laughing

Keith "It's not a species we're familiar with either. A cinnamon roll is type of dessert we have on earth."

Peter "So… in your planet… Hunk… is… food?!"

The humans laugh more and Peter looks extremely confused and scared with a faint blush (cheeks marks not glowing)

Pidge "It's just a metaphor! It means that Hunk is pure and innocent and basically a ray of sunshine!"

"He… makes his own light…?"

The Humans are on the floor laughing.

Peter "I'm so confused… Humans make no sense!"

Keith "Makes more sense than Alteans!"

Peter points to him with both his hands "Sir! You are altean too!!"

Pidge stops laughing a little "Wait what?"

Keith shrugs "Apparently I'm Human, Galra, and Altean."

Peter "I didn't look to far I just found majorities."

Pidge "Sooooooo. Now we have 5 known Alteans?"

Keith "Lotor doesn't count."

Pidge shrugs "4 Alteans."

"I'm not full altean."

"3 and a quarter Alteans."

Peter nods "Yes which makes no sense. His marks are hidden and he has GLARA blood! How?!"

Keith "Well I know my mom is Galra and my dad's pure Human… so my moms probably half galra half altean…?"

"An altean and a galra?!" Peter starts laughing "Impossible! Those two races haven't mixed since the war 10,000 decapheebs ago!"

Keith sighs "I don't know the story but it's the only thing that makes sense. My Mother did partly resemble an Altean."

Peter "Okay. If one more paladin says their not a human I'm going to scream."

Pidge "We're not sure what Lance is anymore."

Keith "Pidge is practically not a human."

Pidge smiles "I'm to smart to be considered a human."

Peter blinks "Does the room that's basically a black void that blocks out all sound still exist?"

Pidge "Yeah. Around the corner from the training deck."

Peter nods "Thanks. If anyone needs me I'll be shrieking into the void for a few hours."

3 hours later

Lance goes into the room and Peter's on the floor crying.

Lance "Pete? What's wrong?"

Peter "Keith isn't full human!!! Shiro has a galra arm!!! Hunk is food!!!!! And Pidge is quiznaking adorable!! I'm going to continue shrieking into this void!!!!!!!"

Lance pats his back "Big quiznaking mood. Keith's wrecking me."

"You like Keith?!?!?!"

Lance shrugs "No. I just think he's stupid with that out of date mullet and his dumb samari shit."

Peter laughs "Wow you're more denial than I am!"

Lance pouts and crosses his arms "Shut up Pete…"

Peter smiles and lays back "So you like Keith huh? That's the least surprising thing that's happened today. What time even is it?"

Lance "I do not like Keith!"

"Okay okay. See ya Lance. It's probably late so imma sleep."

Lance stands up and stretches "Yeah. Time to hit the hay!"

Peter looks at him "You're going to punch a greeting?"

Lance facepalms "That's it. All Alteans are getting a lesson on Earth phrases! And memes and vines!!!! I cannot live with such uncivilized creatures!!!"

"I'll have you know that Alteans we're an extremely advanced civilization!!! We've evolved passed far beyond your low savage ways!!!!"

"IT. IS. A. SAYING!!!!! THATS IT!!!" Lance kicks open the door throwing his hands up "THIS IS ANARCHY!!!!"

 _"No! This. Is. SPARTA!!!!!"_

Lance starts crying "FINALLY A CULTURED BEING!!!!"

Peter has never been more confused in all 10,000 years of his life.

End chapter

 _Yeah. Idk. I have an idea where this is going and I swear we will get there!!! But it might be like lance flying the simulator in episode one… at least at first!! Then we get to Lance's sharp shooting!!!!_


	3. Visitors

Chapter 3

A few days later

"Matt's coming!!!" The only girl paladin yells bouncing happily (I love Allura as the pink paladin but I also love Keith, Lance, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge being the Paladins)

Peter looks at Hunk confusion "Hunk? Who's Matt?"

Hunk "Ohhhhh righhhhht. You haven't met Matt yet. He's Pidge's older brother and really good with tech too. Apparently his main sector is galra free and safe so he decided to come visit for awhile."

Peter nods "This Matt guy… he's not like… gonna kill me right?"

"Only if you betray us."

Peter sighs relieved "Good…"

Pidge grabs Peter's arm "Pete! Pete! Matt's coming! My brother!!"

Hunk notices both tech geniuses have a faint pink color on their cheeks

Noon the next day

Peter walks around the castle whistling an old altean song to himself drinking something Pidge called "coffee" whatever that is

 _Intercoms "GUESSSSSS WHO'S HERE BITCHES!!!!! THE GREATEST BROTHER AND MOST HANDSOME TECH GENIUS. THE MAN. THE MEME. THE LEGEND. MAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT HOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLTTT!!!!!"_

Peter spills his coffee and looks around confused.

 _Intercoms Allura's voice "Paladins! This is an emergency! Come quickly!!"_

For some reason Peter goes too. He's not a paladin but he knows Allura means for him to come as well. That's the way it's been since he's arrived.

Peter walks into the control room and looks around confused. Only Hunk, Keith, Allura, and Coran are there. Shiro and Lance are still missing. (Bonding with lions but on their way)

Hunk yawns "Allura What is it? I was having a great dream about pizza."

Allura "Matt has returned and has brought some guest with him."

Keith "Who'd he bring."

The door swings opens and Matt comes in with Shay and Krolia.

Peter takes a fighting position and Hunk runs to Shay.

Peter "Why's no one else noticing the Galra here?"

Krolia "Keith. Please tell your Altean friend I'm not a threat."

Keith "Pete. The Galra's my mother. Chill."

Peter lowers his blades "Oh. My bad uh…?"

"Krolia. My name's Krolia. I'm with the blade of marmora. And you are?"

"Peter."

"Altean?"

"Y-yeah?"

Krolia nods.

Peter "And these other two are…?"

Pidge comes on "Matt!! I'm gonna kill you!!"

Lance and Shiro come in together

Shiro "Pidge don't kill Matt."

Lance "Hey Matt. Sup Korlia? Shay's here too? That's surprising."

Peter blinks in confusion

Shay smiles and waves at Peter "Greetings Altean. I don't believe we have met. My name is Shay from a great Balmera. Who might you be?"

"Peter. I'm an Altean survivor and traveler seaking to aid in the fight against the galra. I heard what happened to your people. It's a good thing the Paladins of Voltron came when they did."

Shay nods "My people honor the brave and noble Paladins for all they have done. we too wish to fight against the galra empire and have been allies with Voltron since they saved our beloved home."

Matt being the fucken shit faced meme he is has to wreck the moment "You know!! I'm also very important in the fight against the galra!! I lead a major section of the Voltron coalition!!"

Peter "Matt right?"

"Yup! Who're you exactly?? Where'd they find another Altean? I thought all but the beautiful princess were wiped out??"

"Coran's still alive ya know?"

"Anyway! Who're you Peter?"

Pidge grabs Peter's arm "Pete's an Altean tech genius! He helps me with the castle and other tech a lot! He knows so much about so many different types of technology it's so cool!!"

Matt goes into protective brother mode "Peter. If you so much as think about making a move on my little sister I will personally give you to the Galra. And I mean the Empire. Not the ones with the Blade of Marmora."

Peter gulps and laughs awkwardly "Huh? Matt? Chill I'm not gonna make a move on Pidge."

Matt glares at him then glances at his sister noticing something off with her "You better not. But if you do! You have to ask me first!! I'm not handing over my precious little Pidge!!!"

Matt grabs Pidges arm and pulls her to him and holds her away from Peter "My little sister is to innocent and young to date anyone!!"

Pidge guts him and escapes his grasps "I'll be working on tech. Pete when you get a chance can you come help? I'm working on stuff that requires Altean energy and Keith said no."

Peter shrugs "Sure thing Pidge. Be there in a tic I wanna get my laptop."

20 minutes later

Matt's grumbling as he walks around the castle looking for pidge "Stupid genius pidge. Where is she? Where's Peter. I'm gonna kill that guy."

 _"Is something wrong Matt?"_

Matt turns to see Shiro walking over.

Shiro "What's going on?"

"I got a bad feeling about this Peter kid."

"Why? Cause he's close with Pidge?"

"Yes! Pidge doesn't usually let anyone in!! She keeps to herself all the time!!"

Shiro sighs "She's just glad to have someone on her level to work with. They're in the pool room working if you need them."

Meanwhile in the pool room

Pidge types more codes onto her laptop while Peter's in an unnatural position trying to get wires to connect.

Pidge looks at him and a faint blush spreads on her cheeks as his wet hair hangs down and his shirt goes up just enough to show a little bit of his lower chest.

 _'Pete's… really hot…'_

Peter notices the look "Pidge you good?"

She shakes the thought "Can you move it down a little more. Bend back you should reach?"

He does and his shirt goes up more and pidge sneaks a picture of him much to her confusion on why.

Pidge "Great! Let's see if it works!"

She presses a button and the water in the pool falls from the roof into a rectangular pool shape but there's nothing visible around it

Pidge smiles "It worked! The walls for the invisible maze are holding up perfectly!"

Peter rubs his back and sits up (he fell when Pidge did the thing)

Pidge kneels beside him "You good?"

Peter gets lost in her eyes and his marks glow faintly "Y-Yeah. I'm good."

Pidge smiles "Great! Let's go!"

"Huh?"

Pidge "I wanna show you how Earth pools work!"

Peter looks confused "why're earth pools on the floor and not the roof?"

Pidge begins explaining everything and Peter follows along

"So… you dig holes in the ground…? Line it with a plastic like substance…? And then pour water in it…?"

Pidge nods confirming it.

Peter blinks "But…"

"Let's swim before the Paladins come and cause a mess."

The two swim for a little it's mostly just pidge teaching him how earthlings do it and splashing each other.

Not much later Matt comes in irritated "Katie Holt!!!!! Where are you?! If you don't answer right now you're grounded!!!!"

Pidge looks over to him "Hey Matt?"

Peter tilts his head "Katie?"

Matt glares at the two and is about to start a brother rant but he notices something "Uh the pool? Pidge did you use the invisibility cloak code to program walls for this? How'd you get the water from the roof to here?"

Pidge smiles and gives crazy science explanation while Peter's just flat out confused on who the fuck this "Katie" is.

Matt nods "That's so cool!"

Peter "Wanna join?"

Matt smirks "Hell yea!"

"Hell??"

Pidge smiles "I'll explain more Earth culture later."

"Okay??" Peter says confused _'Explain who the hell is Katie to please?'_

Matt joins then in the pool and they play fun Earth pool games to mess with Peter.

2 days later

Pidge is sitting in the control room by herself when the door opens.

Pidge smiles stupidly while humming and working.

"Uh? Pidge?"

Pidge snaps out of her thought and turns to the voice "Oh? Hey Matt?"

Matt looks at her worried "Pidge are you okay?"

She tilts her head confused "Yeah why?"

"You seem… out of it?"

"I'm fine Matt. Just working on tech to show Pete."

"You're really close with him huh?"

"Yup! He's great with tech! Which reminds me! Matt come check out some upgrades me and Pete did to the green lion!"

The siblings go into the green lion and Pidge shows him all the new upgrades.

"And this one was Pete's idea mostly. He came up with the idea and a basic layout for it but I did the majority of the programming."

Matt chuckles "Man? My little sister sure is amazing."

Pidge smirks and siblings continue to bond.

Meanwhile Peter

Peter crosses his arms "Princess please. It's not like that with Pidge."

Allura pouts "But the legend!"

"Legends are just legends. We have no evidence it's true. Most aren't."

"Voltron was a legend from thousands of Decapheebs ago and came back to be proven true."

Peter rolls his eyes "Voltron's a machine. Science and technology both explain Voltron. My Princess we don't have proof that that's why my marks glow."

Allura crosses her arms "What explanation is there other than that you're soul mates."

"I don't like Pidge okay. She only likes science and technology. She isn't interested in dating."

Allura sighs "You've always been clueless Pete… You and Pidge both are."

Peter's about to say something when an alarm goes off calling everyone to the control room.

Shiro "Good! Everyone's here! Shay went back to the Balmera this morning and Krolia should be heading to the blade of marmora tonight."

Keith "I'm going too. I'll be back in 3 quintets."

They all nod knowing Keith and his travels.

 _'Good thing Lance can fly Red and Allura can fly Blue when he does this…'_ thought all of them

Matt "I'm heading back to the coalition the day after Keith comes back."

Pidge has an upset look noticed only by Peter who makes a mental note to check on her when they're dismissed.

Shiro "Were gonna be landing the Castle on a planet with a space mall. We're landing far and will travel there mostly on foot from the castle. We'll be there for a few quintets so we can gather supplies."

All talk it over saying it's a good idea.

Keith "Wait a second? Cosmo can teleport remember. You can land the castle somewhere safe and have Cosmo teleport you there. It's easier and safer."

The cosmic wolf appears and tilts his head with a Bork.

Lance pets his head "Good boy!"

Next morning Keith and Krolia leave and once Keith is back Matt leaves.

The Paladins are still at the space mall getting supplies.

End chapter

 _Btw no Peter never found out who this "Katie" person is and doesn't know if he'll ever know_


	4. Bonding

Chapter 5

Keith just got back yesterday from his trip and Matt's preparing to leave.

Peter, Pidge, and Matt are in the hanger room together

Peter slides out from under the pod "And that should fix the invisibility cloak on this pod? Pidge you're a genius to come up with that stuff!"

Matt "She sure is! My little sisters amazing!"

Pidge laughs.

 _"Shit she's really cute…"_

Peter didn't mean to say that out loud but he did and for better or worse only Matt here.

Matt "Pete? A word real quick?"

"Shit. I mean sure."

The two step aside for a quick moment.

Matt lowers his voice so Pidge can't hear "If you make a move on her without telling me first, you're gonna wish you died when Zarkon invaded Altean 10,000 years ago."

Peter flinches "M-Matt? It's not what you think! I'm not gonna make a move on her! I already know she's not interested and I don't have a chance so I'm not gonna risk it and lose her. So don't worry you're pretty little head off. Nothing's gonna happen so just focus on the Voltron Coalition."

"Good. I don't want anything to happen to Katie."

"Who the quiznak is Katie?"

Matt blinks then laughs "You'll find out soon enough. It's to funny watching you get confused to tell you!"

Peter blushes faintly "The quiznak…"

Matt ruffles his hair "Go away. I need a moment with Pidge before I leave."

Peter nods "Well nice meeting you Matt? I suppose…"

Peter starts to walk out but Pidge stops him

Pidge "After Matt leaves can you help me upgrade more pods?"

Peter smiles fondly "Yeah. Sure. Call me when he's gone. I need to get more food goo. Want me to bring you some?"

"Please?"

Peter pats her shoulder "Be back in a bit. Call when he leaves." He leans closer to her which makes her blush and Matt start to flip out "I get the feeling he doesn't like me. Like at all."

Pidge snorts "He's overprotective when it comes to guys."

Peter "Do tell the story."

She punches him "Out. Go bring me food goo."

Peter laughs and waves bye before leaving

Pidge looks back towards her brother and sees his smug expression

Matt "I saw that?"

Pidge "What."

"You like him don't you?"

"What?! No!"

"Uh huh." Matt sighs "Pidge look. I get it. You're a teenager. You're going through changes. Your hormones are-"

Pidge jabs him with her bayard "Can it Matt. I'm not interested in dating anyone. Pete's just a friend."

Matt makes a lovey dovey mockary face "Oh Pete~ Go bring me food! Oh Pete I need _your_ help with something~! Oh look at me! I'm pidge and I don't have a crush on Peter I just blush when he gets close and think he's sooooo cute~!"

Pidge crosses her arms and turns away blushing "I do not say or do that. Well I do ask for food cause he was getting himself some… and some stuff with tech requires Altean energy. And yeah sure he's cute and my face heats up when he gets close but I do _not_ have a crush on Pete!"

Matt pulls her into a hug "Whatever you say Katie. You should tell him though."

"What?! No way!"

Matt letsgo and looks at her confused "He doesn't know your names Katie but he knows you're a girl. I don't get it? You hated when I called you Pidge?"

"Oh. That's what you meant. I'lllllllll tell him… eventually."

"Pidge…"

"It's funny to watch him get confused!"

Matt laughs "Okay. So back up? What did you _think_ I meant?"

Pidge flushes "Nothing."

Matt smiles seeing his little sisters embarrassment "Setting Peter aside. I'm gonna miss you Pidge. I promise to keep in touch."

Pidge wraps her arms around her brother sadly "I'm gonna miss you too Matt… Be careful. This war isn't over."

"I know."

They let go and Matt bows dramatically "Stay safe. Oh brave Green Paladin of Voltron."

Without hesitation Pidge gets down on one knee as though worshiping Matt "Oh mighty commander Matt of the Voltron coalition, be careful on thy noble journey."

The siblings laugh and stand up giving one last hug before Matt climbs into the pod

Matt "I'll be back. In the meantime good luck with Pete. He seems like a smart guy but that doesn't mean I approve of you two. But if it'll make you happy…"

"Matt!"

"Yeah?"

"Get outta here. You're stinking up the whole castle."

Matt fakes am insulted look before giving a sibling comeback "Only cause I was hugging you you smelly piece of space garbage."

Pidge laughs and waves bye as the pods door closes and he flies out.

"Be careful Matt…" she says before starting to work on tech after sending a text to peter.

In the kitchen Peter smiles looking at her message.

Hunk comes in "Sup Pete? Ooo! Food goo! Yum!"

Peter nods "Yeah. Matt just left and Pidge is still in the hanger. We're working on upgrading the pods. Wanna help?"

"Yeah I think I'll pass."

"What why?"

Hunk grabs one of the hoses that shoots food goo "It's basically a date. I'm not gonna awkwardly 3rd wheel again!"

"Hunk. It's not a date. First off. We're upgrading the pods. Second. Pidge isn't interested in dating. Third. We're just friends."

Hunk swallows the goo "Funny how you don't deny having a crush on her at least."

Peter feels his face heating up "I thought it went without saying! I do not have a crush on Pidge!"

"Uh huh. Sure bud."

Peter shoots food goo at him "Hunk I do not!"

Hunk wipes goo away "Oh. It's on now."

Half a varga later…

Pidge looks at the hanger door as she hears foot steps coming in.

Pidge brust out laughing watching Peter and Hunk come in covered in food goo.

Pidge "Wh-What happened?

Hunk crosses his arms "Your boyfriend shot food goo at me and started a war before kidnapping me and making me come here."

Peter flings more goo at him.

Pidge laughs again "Pete! Why'd you attack him?!"

Peter blushes "He started it!"

Hunk scoffs "Did not! Anyway pidge think fast!"

He flings food goo at her and soon all three are at war.

Hunk and Pidge are teaming up against Peter as he uses his reflexes to avoid it

After awhile of that Allura comes in and groans

Allura "Boys. And pidge. What're you doing! You're making such a mess!"

Pidge laughs "Hey Allura."

Hunk "Sup."

Peter "Greetings Princess."

Allura puts her hands on her hips "Explanation."

Hunk "Well basically Peter and Pidge like each other but are denial about it and we ended up in a food goo fight."

Peter and Pidge both slam more goo in his face while shouting "We do not!!"

Allura's vain pops "Pidge. Come with me. Hunk. Peter. Start cleaning up this mess. I must speak with each of you individually."

"I'm quiznaked…" The girl paladin says following the princess.

Allura shuts the door behind them and lights up "So you _do_ like Peter?"

Pidge scoffs and pouts looking away and shoving her hands in her pockets "Yeah I like all of you. You, Hunk, Shiro, Coran, Peter, even Lance and Keith!"

"Pidge. I mean are you interested in being his… what do you earthlings call it? Girlfriend?"

"I say date mate sometimes. It's more inclusive."

"Well? are you interested in being Peter's 'date mate' as you call it?"

An embarrassed blush creeps on pidges cheeks "Give it a rest will ya? Why does everyone in this castle have to pry into my and Pete's relationship? we're just friends. He's not even interested in me and besides? Computers and other technologies are way better."

Allura smiles and pokes her cheek "But Pidge? You seem to blushing? Could it be that you _do_ like Peter but don't want to admit it?"

"I don't! Just yell at me about making a mess so I can go back to programming!"

Hunk and Peter

Hunk smirks "So? You gonna admit it or not?"

Peter groans "It's not true okay."

Hunk snickers as Pidge comes in telling Peter it's his turn.

Peter's turn with allura

Allura "Just confess. You clearly like her _and_ she likes you!"

Peter's marks light up "Do not! Princess Allura please. I do not like pidge and she doesn't like me. Our entire friendship is built from technology. She's not interested in dating anyone."

Hunkand Pidge

Hunk smiles at Pidge "Pidge?"

"Hm?"

"You've never had a crush have you?"

"No why?"

"So Peter's your first?"

"I don't have a crush."

"But you do!"

Pidge sighs "I don't understand love or crushes okay. I don't know what those are. I focus on technological advances."

Skip to Allura and Hunk

Hunk "This is impossible! Pidge doesn't even understand what a crush is!"

Allura face palms

Later that night on the roof of the castle

Peter and Pidge are together laughing and just talking.

Peter "Tell me more?!"

Pidge laughs and hugs her knees looking at the sky "The grass is green. Where I lived we had rivers everywhere. Earthlings all speak different languages. Shiro's first language is Japanese, Lance is Cuban, Hunk's I think he said English? Keith never mentions it but I think his is also English? My first language is Italian!"

(That's the heritage of each. Keith is unknown and Hunk is African American and I'm just guessing it was English for both of them)

Peter blinks "H-humans all speak different languages?!"

Pidge nods

Peter "What's Italian?"

"Questo è italiano." (This is Italian)

Peter blushes "Say something else. I don't understand it but it sounds so cute!"

Pidge blushes before saying "Sei carino." (You're cute)

Peter feels his heart skip a beat as she continues saying unknown things

Pidge smiles shyly "It's… weird having someone else hear that… Don't tell the others. They know I'm Italian but they don't know I'm still fluent in it."

Peter smiles and holds a finger to his lips "Then it's our little secret Pidge. How about no secrets from each other? You told me about that so I'll tell or show you something? Deal??"

Pidge scoots closer excited.

Peter chuckles "I haven't shown anyone this before but here goes nothing…"

He closes his eyes and begins to turn a lighter shade to reveal freckles covered by a blush "Hehe… and one other thing…" he reaches in his pocket and puts on his glasses "Ta da… my true form…"

Pidges cheeks heat up seeing him. He's so adorable and looks so dorky

 _'How the hell is he so hot still! Nerd? Tech genius?? Jock??? Crap I'm starring!!'_

"Pidge?"

She snaps out of it and noticed his sheepish smile and hair pinned back

"D-Do I look weird?"

Pidge shakes her head "You look really cute and adorable."

He flinches and looks away from her nervously "I-I do?"

Pidge blushes and looks away from him "Yea…"

Peter smiles at her embarrassment "You're really cute to Pidge."

"Katie."

"Huh?"

She looks at him shyly "My real names Katie. I just go by Pidge for reasons though."

"Katie? That explains so much… Wait what reasons?"

Pidge "Matt. He used to call me Pidge when we were growing up. I hated it and told him to call me Katie but when he was gonna leave for the Kerberos mission. That's-"

"Pluto's Moon?"

"Yeah. That mission… Dad, Matt, and Shiro were collecting data when they were kidnapped. The Garrison said it was pilot error but I knew it wasn't. So basically I committed high level treason, got banned from the Galaxy Garrison, enrolled there after cutting my hair and sorta pretending to be a guy under the name 'Pidge Gunderson'. But I got used to going by Pidge so just stick with calling me Pidge. Okay Pete?"

"Wow… Okay Pidge. If you want I'll call you pidge."

Pidge doesn't say anything for a moment "Either or… I don't mind either…"

"You seem more comfy with Pidge though."

Pidge nods and looks at the sky "It's been awhile since I was called Katie. Shiro said it once but he only said it so I knew he knew I was a girl. At the time none of them knew I was a girl… The only people that call me Katie were my parents… my… parents…"

Pidge smiles sadly trying not to cry "I miss them… Mom thought I was _dead_!!"

"Pidge?"

"Dad told her I was alive… I haven't- I haven't seen-or heard her since before the Galaxy Garrison- I ran away!! I didn't tell her anything!! I just left!!! I was gone for- a year- then I _LEFT EARTH_!!!!!"

Peter scoots closer to her and awkwardly puts an arm around her

"P-Pete?"

"It's okay. I know how it feels to have everyone think you're dead. To have your family… think you're dead…"

Pidge tries to pull away in embarrassment

Peter let's go "Pidge. If you're uncomfortable with me touching you like that without warning I won't. But I want to comfort you right now. You don't talk about this stuff to the other Paladins do you?"

She doesn't answer but scoots right beside him and nervously places a hand on his. Peter responds by lacing his fingers through hers

"I miss them." She says in a quiet voice "I know Matt's doing okay… my dad went back to Earth but I haven't been able to contact earth in general in who knows how long…"

Peter "None of you know how long it's been?"

Pidge shakes her head "I was gone a year from my family before Voltron. Traveling the universe for a year… then… We disappeared for 3 years and came back. But we haven't been able to contact Earth ourselves. The Blade of Marmora has and said everything's fine. Matt was with the Blades and confirmed Earth is safe. But none of us can talk to our families. It… it could put them in danger or compromise our mission. We. We're the universes only hope. Us, BoM, the coalition… we're all that can stop the Galra empire. We're the only ones who can save earth…"

Peter pulls her closer to him so her heads on his shoulder and their hands laced together.

Peter "Let it out Pidge. You kept everything bundled up to long."

Tears fill Pidge's eyes as she tells him about her childhood and her family.

Pidge laughs sadly "This other time my family was at the amusement park and we hacked the system to make it funnier. We got banned. I remember being in class and being a way smarter than the rest of my class. I want to go home. I really wanna go home…"

"Aren't you glad you came though? Aren't you proud of everything you've done? You've freed countless planets and slaves all across the universe. You're a Paladin if Voltron. The Universes only hope."

"I didn't ask for this though. All I wanted was my family back. I did say I'll do anything to save them. And I will. I just… I'm doing this for them and I have no idea if their okay… I wish I could talk to them. One more time…"

Peter doesn't think about what he does but he kisses her forehead gently "It's okay. We'll get you home soon Pidge."

Pidge blushes deeply feeling his lips on her forehead.

Peter smiles still not processing his last move "You've done so many great things I'm sure they're proud of you."

Pidge blushes more and hides herself in his chest.

Peter then processes what happened and starts apologizing like crazy.

Pidge shuts him up "Pete. It- Its Okay. You just… caught me off guard…" she looks back at his chest avoiding his gaze.

Peter runs his fingers through her hair "I'm sorry if I crossed the line. Tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable. I don't want to do anything you're not okay with."

Pidge nods "It's okay. You just surprised me is all. I wasn't expecting that but for some reason I don't feel uncomfortable…"

Peter smiles as she looks at him.

Peter "Do you feel better now that you talked about it?"

Pidge smiles and nods shyly "Yeah. Thanks Pete. Don't tell the others about our little secret though?"

Peter winks "As long as you don't."

Pidges heart skips a beat at his wink and teasing tone "We should go back inside. Allura doesn't like any of us going outside of the castle for to long."

The two go inside unaware of their hands still holding the others.

The careful sneak through the castle trying not to wake anyone.

Until the get to the kitchen and find everyone there.

Allura "Pidge. Pete. Where were you two."

Pidge "We were just working on some tech. Ya know? Just simple repairs and what not."

Peter nods "We upgraded the majority of the pods today."

Shiro "Outside?"

Hunk "You finished the pods earlier."

Keith sharpens his blade slowly "Peter. If you pulled any stunt I'm killing you. Right here." He stands up "Right now." He walks towards him but lance stops him before looking at the two

Lance "Why are you two holding hands?!"

Peter noticeably blushes and a faint pink color covers Pidges cheeks as they let go and scoot away

Pidge coughs "No reason."

Peter looks at the roof "No reason whatsoever."

Lance still holds Keith back "Keith. No killing _yet_! We still need him to help with more repairs and upgrades. With him, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran doing repairs they got more done higher tech."

Hunk "Plus! He can cook!"

Pidge "Imma head to bed. Night everyone."

The rest of them surround Peter after Pidge leaves.

Peter gulps "Can I go to sleep now?"

Shiro "Not until you answer _why_ you two were holding hands."

Peter scratches his cheek "It was dark and creepy…?"

"You like Pidge don't you."

Peter's marks light up "I do not!"

While they all pester Peter about it Pidge goes to her room and throws herself onto her bed and scoots into the corner with her laptop nearby.

She touches her forehead remembering his lips there and she blushes faintly.

 _'What is this feeling… is this what they said? Is this… love?'_

End chapter

 _I don't think I've read put much with Pidges feelings? We know how Peter feels about her. But how does she feel?_


	5. Pidge’s feelings

Chapter 5

They next day

Pidge hugs her knees trying to figure out her emotions. She's tried researching it but can't find words to describe the feeling.

 _'What is this? It's not love! It's not! It's not love!!! I can't be in love with Pete!! He's not interested! That kiss didn't count and didn't mean anything! He was just trying to be a good friend!! He's trying to make sure he doesn't cross the friend line. He's staying in the friend zone where he belongs. Cause that's all we are. All we are. Friends. We both prefer science and technology over love.'_

She looks around her room _'Maybe cleaning this will help me clear my head?'_

Sighing she starts cleaning her room and putting everything away.

3 Vargas later

There's a quiet knock on her door

 _"Pidge? Can I come in?"_

Pidge continues picking up stuff "Come in?"

Lance opens the door and comes in shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Pidge? You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

Lance rubs his neck "No one has seen you all day. Pete said he tried checking on you but you didn't respond when he knocked and didn't answer when he called?"

At the mention of Peters name pidge blushes deeply and hides her face in the blanket she's holding

Pidge "I don't know where my phone is and I didn't hear him knock…"

Lance "Pidge~? Are you? Blushing?"

Pidge summons her bayard "I don't like him okay!"

Lance crosses his arms for defense "I didn't even say anything about that!"

Pidge puts her bayard away and sits on her bed "Oh…"

Lance sighs and sits down on her bed beside her "Pidge…? Did something happen last night between you?"

The memory of his lips on her forehead makes her skin turn the color of Keith's paladin armor.

Lance "Okay. Spill it sister."

"Lance… question…"

"Hm?"

"What is love…"

Lance's jaw drops in shock "Huh?!"

"You're 'Lover boy Lance'!!"

"Yeah but Shiro had a fiancé and Hunk has a girlfriend! I'm having a bi panic!"

"Lance please…"

Lance sees her confusion and embarrassment and smiles with a sigh ruffling her hair "Don't worry Pidgin. I'll help you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. You're like a sister to me so of course I'll help you understand your emotions. Especially since I get to tease you about them!"

Pidge pouts "I never said I'm in love… I just wanna know it is… for research purposes?"

Lance isn't buying that shit at all but decides to let it slide for now.

Lance "Love… Love is…"

"A bug in the humans circuits that needs to be denuclearized with a code?"

"No. Love is-"

"The feeling you have with Allura?"

"No. That's not love. My feelings for Allura are like my feelings for you. Family love. Romantic love is different."

"Is it the way you are with Keith?"

"We're not talking about that stupid mullet!"

Pidge laughs slightly

Lance "Love is when you can't stop thinking about someone. When every contact you have with them makes your heart race. When you smile just by thinking about them. When you're with them you feel like nothing else matters. Like it's just you two… and when you see them with someone else you feel jealous. Like you want them all for yourself. When you want to kiss them and feel their lips against yours."

Pidge stops listening to him and starts thinking about Peter and his lips on her forehead wondering what it would be like if they did kiss.

"And it's the person you're thinking about right now."

And that snaps her out of her thoughts blushing deeply

Lance smirks victoriously "Pidgin?"

Pidge throws herself back "No. This isnt love. It can't be. It's not. It's not love. I'm not in love. I'm not."

Lance's smirk widens "You seem more like you're trying to convince yourself of that and not me."

Pidge punch's him lightly "Am. Not."

Lance smiles and boops her nose "Welp. Tell me when you figure out what you and Pete are. You might wanna stop avoiding him though. He's getting worried."

Lance leaves end goes to Peter who's pacing his room

Lance "Pete."

Peter looks at him "What's going on? Is she okay? Did I do something? Is she made at me? Sick? Is she hurt? Lance tell me something!!!"

Lance laughs slightly "She's perfectly gine Pete. Pidge isn't great with her emotions so when she has a feeling other than 'Technology' and 'Lance shut up' she gets confused and looks herself in her room ignoring everyone. It's difficult to get her to talk about her feelings or when somethings bugging her."

Peter nods "Should I just give her space?"

Lance winks "I think you can't help her with _this_ emotion~?"

Peter's confused so Lance explains

"You have a crush on her. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it other than Pidge. Pidge doesn't understand her feelings for anything ever. As long as I've known her she's only focused on her mission. Finding her family and stopping the Galra. She knows family love. Not romantic love. You have romantic feelings for her. She doesn't understand what she feels. So go spend time with her and do what you two always do so she can figure out."

Lance leaves and Peter stands there thinking.

Meanwhile Pidge has finally left her room and is in the kitchen munching on some snacks

Hunk "Okay Pidge. I get that you're denial about your crush on Pete but that doesn't mean you can eat all the food goo."

Pidge shoots some at him that he catches in his mouth "Can it Hunk. I don't have a crush on Pete. I'm just hungry!"

"Uh huh?"

"I don't okay! I only wonder what it would be like to have his hand on mine and I only question how it would feel to kiss him sometimes!"

Hunk "………you do realize you admitted to thinking about kissing him?"

"For research purposes!"

Hunk raises an eyebrow at her

Pidge mumbles "Just cause I wanna kiss him and hold his hand and spend time with him doesn't mean I like him. It's not like I always think about him or find him attractive or anything. Why would I. I don't like him. I only like technology…"

Hunk ruffles her hair "You got it really bad Pidge."

She puts her head down "This isn't right. I'm the one who teases you guys about crushes not the one that has crushes… ugh Matt's gonna kill me…"

Hunk smiles at his small friend "So you do?"

"I want more food goo."

They continue to eat in silence.

 _"Pidge?"_

She looks up and the Altean boy standing in the doorway with a concerned look

Pidge feels her face heating up

Peter "P-pidge! You're face? Why is it so red?? Are you feeling okay? Do you need to get to the healing pod? Lay down? More food? More sleep?"

He touches her forehead "Pidge you're burning up!"

Pidge remembers what Lance said and blushes deeply turning away "I-it's Fine! I'm fine! I- I have to go work stuff for the green lion! See ya!!"

"Pidge wait?"

He stops her and sighs "Pidge can we talk? We can talk in your hanger if you want. I don't care where we are but we need to talk. Alone."

Pidge looks over to Hunk who winks

Nervously Pidge nods and they go the hanger in awkward silence.

 _'Come on Pidge? You're friends! Enough of this awkward silence! You don't have a crush on him!'_

 _'Why is she so different? Is this cause I kissed her forehead last night? She probably hates me for that…'_

They get to the hanger and pidge immediately starts working trying to avoid looking at him.

Peter watches her work for a moment before helping

After a few minutes they fall back into their normal rhythm.

Pidges eyes begin to wonder around and stop on Peter. He's wearing typical Altean clothes with his hair pinned back. His shirts a muscle tee that complements his toned body perfectly.

Peter can't help but smile noticing pidge's staring "Like what you see~?"

Pidge nods slightly "Sei carino…" [youre cute]

Peter shuts down completely not understanding her.

Pidge smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear

 _'Has her hair always been this long? It's to her back…quiznak she's really gorgeous…'_

Later that night

Pidge is talking to Allura in the princesses room.

Allura brushes Pidges hair "Pidge? You've let your hair grow a lot longer than I was expecting you too?"

Pidge nods "I used to have longer hair before I joined the Garrison. I had to cut it to disguise myself as a boy."

"I see… Didn't that feel weird? I'm not sure how human body's works but don't different sexes have different parts?"

"Yeah? Allura I didn't have to change my body. I- Katie Holt- got banned from the Galaxy Garrison so I had to change my name and appearance. And thus Pidge Gunderson came to be! Oh! Here's a picture of Matt when he disappeared. Kinda the look I was shooting for."

She shows her the picture of her and Matt together before the mission.

Allura "You look just like him!"

Pidge laughs a little "Yeah…"

"You wore dresses before?"

Pidge nods "I love dresses! I would wear them a lot to avoid wearing pants a lot. But after disguising myself as a boy I stopped cause well. I had to be a boy."

Allura lights up and rubs to her closet

"Allura? What're you doing?"

"I have some old dresses for you! As the Heir to Altea I kept the some of my old clothes to give to the next heir. I personally didn't like the tradition and would give my clothes to lower classes. I do have some I planned to give to my future daughter or if I ever got one, my sister."

Pidge tilts her head as Allura brings out some dresses that would fit her.

Pidge smiles "Can I try the pink one on? It reminds me of my favorite dress I had on earth!"

Allura nods and gives it to her.

Pidge pulls off her hoodie

Allura "You're quite flat Pidge? Are 15 year old human girls supposed to be that flat?"

Pidge pouts looking at her flat chest then over at Allura "Not important." Is all she says before pulling on the dress and slipping off her shorts.

Allura claps "You look so pretty pidge!"

Pidge looks in the mirror and she looks like she did when she was on earth (hair slightly shorter and dress design is new)

There's a soft knock on the door

 _"Princess can I come in?"_

Allura looks at pidge for her approval

Pidge shrugs

Allura "Come in Pete."

Peter opens the door looking at his phone "Have you seen pidge? She's not in her room, the control room, Green Lion, not in any of the hangers. I checked the pool, the kitchen, the west wing, east wing, north and south wings! I can't find her anywhere and she's not answering her phone! Did I make her mad at me? Why isn't she p-"

He looks up and is rendering speechless.

Allura smiles seeing the blush on his face and slight blush on Pidges

Allura "Sorry Pete! We were having some girl time!"

Peter gets extremely flustered "P-pidge? You- you're so- so… gorgeous…"

A darker blush covers Pidges cheeks "Th-Thanks you too!!! I mean- thank you- not you too! I mean!! You're gorgeous too! No not gorgeous! I mean you're not not gorgeous I mean-"

Peter smiles and her flushing cheeks and lack of ability to speak.

Allura's loving every bit of this.

Peter "Pidge?"

She looks at him nervously

He tucks her hair behind her ear "You're really really pretty. I mean in general. Don't think I'm only saying that because you look different. You're always gorgeous."

Pidge.ex has stop working

Peter "…Pidge? Allura!! I think something happened to Pidge!! She's burning up!!!"

Allura face palms then gets an idea "Pete? I need to help Shiro with something can you take care of Pidge? Just take her to your rooms and put a cold rag on her head. Stay with her until she recovers."

Pidge "I-I'm Fine!!"

Allura walks over to her and puts a head on her forehead speaking so quietly Peter can't hear

"I know you're fine but you have a huge crush on Peter and need to figure it out!"

"D-do not!"

Allura looks over to Peter and speaks normally "Her legs may give out. Carry her in your arms to your room to be safe. I'll have her clothes sent to her room."

Peter nods and picks Pidge up bridal style causing her to blush and her dress to slide up to show her thighs.

"Like this?" Peter asks

Allura nods taking a picture and sending them away

Pidge "Pete. Put me down. I can walk on my own! I'm going to my room."

"Nope. The Princess told me to carry you to my room and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Why."

"Princesses orders. _Besides you're really cute and adorable when pouting…_ "

Pidge heard the last part and punches him gently (gently for her at least)

Peter winces "Yeah I'm not putting you down."

Pidge attempts to escape but fails and her dress slides more.

Pidge fixes the dress before giving up

They hear a whistle and see surprising Hunk

Hunk "Getting married already? That was fast! I get to be best man!"

Both of them "Hunk!!!"

Peter "Pidge has a fever okay!"

Pidge "Pete and Allura are worrying over nothing!"

Hunk "Yeah… I ship it."

Pidge shoots her bayard at him "Hunk it's not like that!! We're just friends."

Hunk winks walking away "If ya say so~?"

The two make it to Peter's room and it's surprisingly plain like Keith's. Except he has a few pictures on his wall and a laptop on his desk beside a notebook and pencils

Pidge looks at the pictures and smiles "Hey uh Pete?"

Peter looks down at her in his arms "Hm?"

"That picture over there? Is that…"

Peter smiles looking towards it "Yeah. Me and the Princess as kids. This used to be my room way way back! I'm glad the castle wasn't damaged during the massacre. I know this palace like the back of my hand!"

Pidge snorts "I have to show you around all the time! You don't know where you're going ever!"

"Maybe I just like wandering the castle with you?"

Pidge's cheeks heat up again

Peter "P-pidge you're turning red again! I thought humans can't change colors! H-here! Lay down here and don't move! I'll get you a rag and some water!"

He lays her on his bed and rushes out.

Pidge flushes being alone in his room.

She looks around taking everything in

He has the picture of him and Allura as 5 year olds running away from Coran, another of him with Allura but this time he's 5 and she's 15 (the same she is now), another of him with Alteans who pidge can assume is his family, and a few pictures of different alien species pidge can assume are his friends.

She stands up and walks to the mirror. She's still in the altean dress _'it's like what I wore on earth…'_

Moments later Peter comes back and looks at her speechless once again. He looks at the way she really looks in the dress.

He looks at the way the dress ends just above her knees, the way the sleeves end at her wrist, the way her the dress fits her perfectly to show her body.

He notices her hair has a small braid in it.

And then… she notices him

Pidge blushes "P-Pete?!"

He walks towards her and sets the water and rag down.

Peter raises his hand to her cheek

"P-Pete?"

He tilts her head and leans towards her.

Pidge freezes completely feeling his forehead on hers

He pulls away "Well you're fever went down so that's good. You should lay back down. I have the rag and some water for you too."

Pidge's face flushes again and she lays down quietly.

Peter smiles at her while putting the rag on her forehead

"You know pidge? You're really cute?"

"I am not!!"

Peter chuckles a little and Pidge pouts.

"So? How do you like that dress? I remember it was the princesses favorite when she was around 11?"

"Ehh?! 11?! She already had boobs this big when she was 11?!"

Peter laughs awkwardly "Well… if you were altean then you'd be pretty flat… I'm sure watch girls just develop different from Alteans!"

Pidge pouts and looks away

Peter pokes the rag on her head "Oi? Don't feel weird about it? Okay? There's nothing wrong with being flat?"

"I know! It's easier to be flat chest! Big boobs hurt! And you can't lay on your stomach! And they're heavy!!"

Peter laughs and they talk normally for a little

Peter laughs "Fine fine! I'll do it! But only cause it's just us!"

Pidge smiles as he goes to his "true form" (looks the same but with cute freckles and he was already wearing glasses)

Peter allows a faint blush cover his cheeks as he looks at her "Happy now?"

Pidge sits up and scoots towards him

"Pidge?"

She starts leaning towards him _'what am I doing?'_ She thinks to herself _'what is this feeling? Why do I want to kiss him so badly… why…?'_

"Pete…"

"Yeah?"

There's a knock on the door causing them to pull away from each other.

"Come in?"

Lance.

Of course it's Lance.

Peter "Sup Lance?"

Lance looks at the two of them. Pidge's cheeks still a pink color and she's attempting to cover it up with her hair. Peter's hidden his freckles and glasses so he's kinda squinting (he's not wearing contacts rn) and he's blushing less than Pidge is.

Lance "Oh ho! I see what's going on here!"

"Eh?"

"What are you talking about Lance."

Lance gestures at them "You two were about to make out weren't you!"

Pidge flushes completely "L-Lance!!!!"

Lance smirks "Welp! Hate to interrupt but Shiro wants us to practice forming Voltron. So I'm stealing your Pidge for awhile." He winks

Peter "Last I checked, Pidge is her own person and doesn't belong to anyone."

Lance frowns "You know what I meant!"

Pidge smiles "Tell Shiro I'll be there in a sec. I need to change out into my suit."

Lance looks between them again before nodding and leaving

End chapter

 _Extra short scene!!_

 _That night pidge is laying in her room awake_

 _"Holy shit Lance was right for once…" she whispers to herself._

 _She smiles and giggles quietly "Maybe I do like Pete…"_


	6. Peter’s Family

Chapter 6

Pidge and Peter have been ignoring their feelings for each other for awhile now

Everyone's in the control room together

Peter "I'm picking up a distress signal? I recognize it! Alteans!"

Allura "There's more Alteans?"

Peter nods and puts the coordinates on the projector "It's close!"

Lance "Well. Let's go? They could need help."

They see a small planet and Peter stops them.

Peter "I know them. Can I go alone?"

Shiro "No. Just to be safe one us go with you."

Peter sighs "Can I take Pidge?"

"That's fine. You and pidge will take the green lion and check it out. We'll wait here."

Peter nods "Alright. Let's go Pidge."

Pidge sighs they go to the green lion and fly to the planet.

The exit the lion

Pidge "Alright let's hurry."

They follow the signal.

Pidge "Up ahead."

Peter stops her "Pidge shh. Don't tell anyone about this call or signal okay?"

Pidge nods.

Peter "Oi fíloi mou! Eínai o arithmós ton machitón 148! vgaíno éxo!"

(That's Greek but lets say it's an alien language that isn't Altean! translation: My friends! It's fighter number 148! Come out!)

He hits the wall in a pattern Pidge recognizes

Slowly three creatures come out.

A yellow girl with long light hair, a light blue boy with short dark hair, and another boy with purple skin and hair.

Peter "Alexia! Alan! Annan! You're all safe!"

The girl Alexia runs over to him "Alician! You're still alive! Thank god!!!" She throws her arms around him.

Pidge's vain pops and grits her teeth "Pete. Explain."

Alan, the light blue boy, looks at pidge "Woah! Annan! Annan!! Is that her!"

The two boys run towards Pidge

Pidge grabs her bayard.

Annan "You're the green paladin of Voltron aren't you! That's so cool!!! You're definitely the awesomest Paladin!!!"

Pidge smiles remembering what Shiro and Allura taught her (and ignoring what Lance taught her) about greeting fans.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Pidge. The Green Paladin of Voltron."

"I'm Alan. And this's my little brother Annan. Over there is our older sister. Alexia."

"Alan, Annan, and Alexia… Cool names."

Annan smiles "Thank you. By the way if I may ask? How is it you know Alician?"

Pidge "Alician?"

The two brothers look at each other confused then point behind them to Peter and Alexia

"Alician? The guy you came here with??"

Pidge "You mean Pete?"

Peter turns over there "Alan! Annan!! You better not being telling Pidge anything stupid!!"

Annan "Don't worry we aren't embarrassing you 'Pete'?"

Peter blushes "Quiznak…"

Pidge "So? Alician? These your siblings?"

Alexia snorts "Yeah? I'm sister and those are our brothers. Alician you didn't tell her?"

He rubs his neck "Alexia…"

Pidge laughs as the other two walk over to her and the youngest brothers.

Peter clears his throat "So er Pidge? I can explain."

"I'm listening Alician."

Peter rubs his neck and looks at his siblings then back at pidge "I can explain later… not in front of my little siblings?"

Pidge "Alician you can explain when we get back to the ship."

Peter "Pidge come on? Don't be mad?"

"I'm not mad Alician."

"Look Pidge. I have reasons. You of all should know that people have reasons for what they do."

Pidge rolls her eyes "I need to call Shiro."

She taps her helmet to put herself on live "Shiro? Shiro come in?"

 _"Pidge what's the situation? Do you need backup?"_

"No. We ran into some… hold up Shiro."

She turns to them "Can we consider you three to be allies in this war against the Galra."

Alexia puts her hand on her hip "He really hasn't told you anything has he? The 4 of us used to fight the galra together but something happened and we lost Alician."

Annan "The three of us still fight the Galra together. We were searching for Alician for years."

Alan "I said we were fans. I shoulda said we're allies in this war. You can count on us to do what we can."

Pidge smiles and nods "Got that Shiro? We have more allies."

 _"Got that Pidge. Bring em up. You're not the best for giving impressions for all of us."_

Pidge flushes faintly "H-hey! I've gotten better about that! Shiro get that smirk off your face!!"

 _"And you let your emotions take control a lot."_

She smiles at the siblings "Excuse me for a sec."

She walks away a little just puts earshot "Shiro I will stab you! Where is this even coming from?!"

 _"All I'm saying is that you can be a little possessive when it comes to Pete."_

Pidge blushes deeply "N-no I'm not!"

 _"Sure thing Pidge. Anyway bring our allies back to the castle. We need to meet our newest allies."_

"Shut your quiznak! I'm coming!"

She takes herself off live and goes back over to the siblings

Rewind to right when she left though.

Peter smiles fondly as she leaves.

Alexia "She's cute."

Peter nods "She really is…"

Alan "Alician! Are you dating the green paladin?!"

Peter blushes faintly "It's not like that. Pidge and I are just friends."

Annan "You're blushing~"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Alexia ties her hair in a ponytail "Alician how come you didn't tell her you're names actually Alician."

Peter rubs his neck nervously "Well… I recognized the castle of lions and Voltron. The Princess knew me as Peter and after I got kidnapped I went by that name. I always used that name instead of my real name after getting caught."

They all darken remembering something they wish they didn't.

Annan "We can y'all about that another time okay?"

Alan "Y-Yeah!"

Annan "Lets talk about how Alician has an obvious crush on the green paladin!"

Peter punches his siblings "It's not a crush! I just admire her skills and bravery!"

Alexia "I can't believe this. He disappears for decapheebs and comes back with a crush on one of the universes saviors!"

Annan "Can't blame him? She's cute."

Peter "Back off! Pidge's mine!"

Annan smirks "See. I got him to admit it!"

Pidge walks back over "Pete! Shiro wants us to hurry back! Alan, Annan, Alexia? You guys coming?"

The three light up

"Can we?"

"Thatd be so awesome!!!"

Alexia smacks both of them "Be nice! It would be an honor to come with you."

Pidge smiles and the green lion appears (it was invisible and she just summoned it) behind her scaring the Alteans

Peter smirks "God I love when you do that."

Pidge laughs "Lets go. The other Paladins are waiting for us."

Alan "Can we meet the others?!"

Pidge smirks "No shit Sherlock."

Peter sighs "And that's Pidge for 'Of course'."

"Come on."

They follow pidge into the Green lion

Peter leans against Pidge's chair

"You three might wanna hold onto something."

Alexia "Why…"

Pidge "here we go."

She starts flying the lion and the three Alteans fall while Peter laughs holding onto Pidge's chair.

Pidge goes live

"We're on our way back."

 _Lance "Pidge hurry!! It's important!!!"_

 _Keith "Lance don't touch that!!!"_

 _Hunk "Pidge we need you!! Hurry!!!"_

Pidge sighs "Hang on everyone. Let's go green!"

Pidge speeds up and all four Alteans scream.

Peter "Pidge PidGE PIDGE!!!l"

Pidge "Everyone Shut up I know what I'm doing!!"

Annan and Alan are fanboying like crazy and Alexia's clinging to Peter

"Alician!! You're girlfriends so cool!!"

Pidge's vain pops "Pete you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me!! Oh we are definitely talking about everything when we get back to the castle!"

Alexia "Pidge? Are you _not_ my brothers girlfriend?"

Pidge flushes But they cant see cause she's still wearing her helmet "N-no! We're just friends!"

Pidge opens her hanger door and flies in landing her lion.

The three new Alteans are very shook from the ride and Peter's fine.

Pidge "Alright. Follow us."

Pidge and Peter lead them onto the control room where the others wait.

Shiro looks over and smiles "Pidge you're back."

Pidge nods and takes off her helmet and puts her glasses on.

Peter's mesmerized by the sight of her with her hair down

Pidge "So Shiro what happened and what do I need to fix?"

Shiro laughs "Training got out of hand and we broke the robot beyond Corans repair… Hunk's gathering parts for it but you're better at fixing them…"

Pidge sighs and ties her win a ponytail "Got it. I should have it fixed in 2 vargas tops. Wait who broke it?"

"Lance…"

"2 and a half Vargas."

"And Keith."

"Quiznak. Give me 3 Vargas. Those two are crazy. Before I do that though. Shiro. These are more of our allies."

Peter "They're my family."

Shiro's eyes widen "Your… family?"

They three hesitate before changing their sizes and colors.

Alexia's slightly lighter than Keith and around his height with yellow markings. Alan's a tan color and around Lance's shoulders in height and has light blue marks like peter. Annan is a little lighter than Alan and slightly shorter with purple markings.

Alexia "I'm Alexia. This is Alan and Annan our younger brothers. Like Al- Pete… said. We're his siblings and your allies in this war against the galra. We cannot forgive them for they did to Altea. We won't forgive any Galra."

Keith crosses his arms annoyed "Shiro can I do the thing."

"Keith don't do the thing."

"I'm doing the thing."

"Keith. No."

Keith clinks his tongue annoyed.

Annan and Alan run over to him

"You're Keith!"

"The half galra Red Paladin!!"

"Can you do the thing!!"

Keith looks confused "Wow hold up. How'd you know I was Galra. And don't you hate the galra??"

Annan "Oh we do!"

Alan "With a burning passion. They took everything from us."

Annan "But you fight the Galra. You're the Red Paladin! Voltrons right hand!"

Keith laughs "Y-Yeah? I guess? But how'd you know I was Galra."

Annan "You're with the Blade of Marmora."

Alan "You need to haveGalra blood to use the blade and you can!"

Annan "Therefore we could tell you were Galra."

Keith smirks "You two sure know you're stuff?"

Alexia looks back to Shiro "We thank you. If it not for you and the other Paladin, including the part galra ironically, we wouldn't stand a chance in this war against the galra. Thank you brave leader of Voltron. We owe you more than words can express."

Shiro shakes his head "You can show your thanks by fighting alongside Voltron to win this war."

Alexia smiles and nods.

Allura comes in "Shiro! Have you seen the mice? I want to send them with Pidge to help fix the robot."

Alexia, Annan, and Alan all freeze and face her

Alexia "My Princess. You're alive!"

Annan and Alan drop to kneel before her and Alexia does the same.

Alexia "Alician what're you doing! Kneel! She's our princess!"

Peter smiles and kneels deciding to go with it

Peter smirks to pidge before turning his smug smirk to Allura "My lady, Princess Allura, What an honor it is to be in your presence for the 20th time this quintet! I do hope you had the most delightful time while I was out. May I have the honor of getting you some delicious food goo my princess."

Allura laughs slightly at his dramaticness.

Allura "Alteans… Please. Stand up."

Three rise.

Allura laughs "Pete…"

Peter stands up dramatically before bowing "Yes my princess?"

Pidge's barely containing her laugh, Shiro and Keith are trying to hide theirs too.

Allura smiles "It's a pleasure to meet more allies in this war and an even greater pleasure to see more of my people alive and well. May I ask your names."

"A-Alexia, my princess."

"Alan, you're highness."

"Annan, Princess."

Peter smirks "Your royal highness, Princess Allura of Altea, I have the name Peter… please do me the honor of referring to me as Pete."

Pidge snorts before bowing "Princess Allura. Please excuse me, as much as I love being in your presence, I must work on the making sure the castle is in proper condition for a Princess, princess."

Allura nods "You may go Pidge."

Pidge gets up and bows before she leaves trying not to laugh

Allura "Shiro, will you tell Hunk we have guest and help him prepare dinner."

Shiro kneels dramatically "Yes , my Princess I shall inform Hunk and we will start preparing dinner Princess."

Keith kneels down as Shiro leaves "Princess Allura, I humbly ask you're permission to be excused?"

Allura nods "Please. Find Lance and send him this way. I need to speak to him about the robot. _And don't think you're off the hook for that…_ "

Keith sweatdrops "Y-Yes Princess……"

And now it's just Alteans.

Peter smirks at Allura

Allura sighs "Alan, Annan, Alexia. It's good to see your alive and well. I've missed you all."

Alexia "P-Princess? You remember us?!"

Allura nods "Every Altean knows the prodigy children. Alician aka Peter. The tech genius. Alexia aka Alex. The best Alchemist we ever had. Alan aka Al the youngest and most advanced chemist. And the youngest of the four. Annan aka An the child with photographic memory. After seeing someone do something once he instantly learned it no matter how difficult."

The four smile at each other.

Alexia "My princess? We aren't that amazing ya know?"

Allura shakes her head "You four were the most exceptional Alteans."

Peter laughs "Princess don't praise them to much? It goes to their heads and we don't want that."

Alexia "How dare you talk to the princess so casually?!"

Annan "Behave."

Alan "Kids…"

Allura sighs and Lance comes in

Lance bows down dramatically "My wonderful princess! How may I be of your service!"

Peter can barely hold his laugh

Allura nods "Lance. You're still in trouble for breaking the robot."

"Oh yes my princess! My sincerest apologies! I was merely trying to get stronger to be better serve you my lady."

Lance looks over to Peter's siblings

Allura "Allow me to introduce you. Lance. These are Alexia, Alan, and Annan. They're Peter's siblings and our allies. They were the 4 best prodigies we ever had."

Lance smiles and goes to Alexia "Hey? The names Lance." He winks "I'm the blue Paladin, fly the blue lion. You know no big deal."

Alexia nods "Right… If I remember correctly you're 'Loverboy Lance' right."

Lance smirks "Yeah I am. Wanna know why~?"

Alexia "Cause you flirt with every girl you see."

Lance winks "Just the beautiful ones. Same goes for guys~"

"So you don't give a quiznak about their personality."

Peter's vain pops "Lance you better not be trying to flirt with my sister. If you do I'll tell Keith you know what."

Lance steps away from Alexia "Pete don't you dare!"

Lance sighs seeing Peter's expression "Chill out Pete. I'm not gonna actually hit on her."

Alexia smirks "Good. Cause I could totally kick your ass."

Lance scoffs "I'll let you believe that for now little lady."

Allura "Alan, Annan, Alexia. Please follow Lance. It's getting late and tomorrow we have a meeting with Prince Lotor to discuss plans."

Alexia draws her blades "Lotor…"

Annan sighs "Ex-boyfriend."

Alan "They broke up over a really petty argument."

Alexia "HE PUT MILK FIRST!!! WHO DOES THAT?!?!?!?!"

Lance freezes then turns to allura "Break the Alliance. We can't have people like Lotor on our side."

Allura laughs and they talk.

Meanwhile pidge…

Pidge fixes the robot and talking to herself

"Stupid Lance and Keith. Had to destroy this robot AGAIN!Can't they go one day without breaking something?! I'm sick of repairing this. Guess repairing them isn't that bad. Usually I get to spend time with Pete when this happens. Pete… I can't believe he didn't tell me about his siblings! Hell why didn't he tell me his name is Alician?! Ughhhhh I'm so mad at him right now! Alician!! Stupid quiznaking idiot! It's a cute name though…?" She laughs slightly "He was blushing a little… Alician… he's really cute when blushing. He's cute in general… I wonder if his siblings have any cute stories? From the sound of it they were all prodigies…"

 _"Oh we were."_

Pidge turns around and sees Alan.

Pidge "Alan right?"

He nods "You want some help with the robot? I'm a chemist prodigy do I don't know much about robots. I'm not Alician but I do know my share about mechanics."

Pidge smiles "Sweet. You know the basics right?"

Alan nods walking over to her "Yeah. Want help? I can tell you some of those 'cute stories' about Alician you wanted to hear~?"

Pidge blushes faintly "H-how long were you standing there?"

"Since you called him and his name cute."

"Oh… Don't tell him anything about what I said?"

Alan laughs "Sure thing Pidge. Just one question?"

"Hm?"

"Are you two a thing?"

Pidge drops her tool and turns to him "Eh?"

Alan holds up his arms "I- I was just… just asking! He- he seems to have a crush on you! You called him cute and the way you were talking made it seem like- Sorry!"

Pidge sighs "Despite popular belief, we're just friends."

Alan nods "If you say so…"

Pidge shakes her head and goes back to working with minor help from Alan.

Alan "So you wanna hear about this time I dared Alician to climb the castle without equipment?"

Pidge smiles "Sure."

Alan "Alexia was busy studying when this was going on. Us boys were playing truth or dare together- we got that game from earth by the way?"

"earth…"

Alan "Hm?"

"Just thinking earth. My home. Continue the story?"

Alan nods "So I needed revenge on him for the truth he asked me so I dared him to climb the castle without gear. He made it about halfway up before he started crying! Then on his way back down his-" he starts laughing "His pants got stuck on part of it! In the end he ended up having to climb down from 50ft in just his boxers!"

Pidge joins him in laughing

Alan "This other time! The four of us were training together and he ended up getting pinned to the roof! Oh and this wasn't to long before he disappeared! We were on a mission and needed two people to disguise themselves and go undercover. We needed two girls and well obviously the only sister we have is Alexia, so we had Alician go too! He had to wear a dress and stuff it!"

Pidge laughs harder and Alan tells her more and more stories

In the middle of one Peter comes in

"Alan!!!!!!"

Alan covers his mouth quickly fearing what he'll see when he turns around

Pidge smiles "Hey Pete. Wassup?"

Peter blushes deeply "Pidge anything Alan's said isn't true. Don't listen to this idiot."

Alan changes his skin town and height "This is Annan…"

Peter's vain pops "I CAN TELL YOUR ALAN DUMBASS!!!! YOUR VOICE AND HAIR GIVE IT AWAY!!!"

Alan goes back to his normal form.

Pidge "We were just talking about some of your old experiments and inventions. Alan said your the one who first found quintessence?!"

Peter rubs his neck "W-well… I wasn't the only one who found it…"

Alan smiles at Pidge and winks holding a finger to his lip and Peter doesn't notice.

Alan looks back towards his eldest siblings "So Alician? How long have you been here exactly?"

"Standing here? Just got here."

"I meant: how long have you been with the Paladins?"

"Dunno? Maybe a month or two?"

"And you two still aren't dating? Wow… Step it up bro."

Peter gets visibly flustered and Pidge rolls her eyes having already explained to Alan.

Peter "I- we- we're not!"

Alan smirks "You're not _not_ dating? So you are?"

Peter's entire body color changes to pink as he fails to hide his embarrassment "Alan! You know what I meant!!! Ughhhh!!!!! Pidge help me out?!"

Pidge doesn't look up from the robot "A little busy. Pass me the wrench."

Peter sighs and tosses it to her.

Alan "Where Annan and Alexia?"

Peter "Annan's with Hunk learning about earth food. Lance is showing Alexia around."

Pidge "Meaning Lance's hitting on Alexia."

Peter shoots her a look "Jokes on you! Alexia's lesbian!"

Alan rolls his eyes "Oh yeah? We're all queer. I'm bi, Annan's Aces and Alician's Pan."

Pidge nods "Sweet. I'm ace too. Most of the others are queer. Hunk's the only straight one and he has a girlfriend."

Peter "Alan. Could you stop calling me Alician here…Can't you just call me Peter or Pete?"

"Why?"

"Cause I haven't told Pidge the story yet and I want to tell her alone. The more you call me Alician the more I need to tell her."

Pidge "Is that how you felt when Matt called me Katie?"

Peter rubs his neck "Well yea… I thought you're name Pidge. Everyone called you that. Matt says something about Katie so I got confused on your name. Katie or Pidge you're still the green paladin and an amazing girl. Even though you pretended to be a boy for awhile there in earth apparently."

"Shut your quiznak!"

The three laugh.

Alan watches carefully how the two interact.

Pidge smiles at Peter when he blushes slightly.

Alan smiles _'Alician definitely likes her. Pidge seems to like him too… I wonder how this will play out…'_

End chapter

 _Soooooo I'm stumped again. Peter's name is actually Alician cause that sounds more Altean but I have a good idea for a backstory on why he goes by Peter (spoiler alert: has to do with a mission and a certain plant you all should know)_


	7. Kidge brotp

Chapter 7

Next day

Peters siblings are still there btw

Pidge and Peter are sitting alone together on a planet they all stopped at.

Pidge "So your siblings are fun?"

Peter punches her "No they aren't! The boys are little brats and Alexia's a quiznaking pain in the ass!!"

Pidge laughs "They seem nice."

"They aren't."

"Alan helped me with tech the other day. Annan likes to watch so he could memorize how to do it. Alexia said she wants to spar sometime."

Peter sighs "They haven't… told you anything about me right?"

"Some stories here and there."

"Oh god…"

Pidge smiles "Chill. Nothing bad. Just some failed experiments. Most the stories you've told me already."

Peter sighs relieved "Thank god…"

Pidge laughs slightly "By the way? You don't have to tell me about your name. I'm just curious why you didn't? You coulda told me when I told you my name is Katie?"

Peter looks anywhere but at her "Well… it's just that…" he sighs "I'll just tell you the story instead. It's easier."

Pidge nods.

"A couple thousand decapheebs ago, I was sent to earth for a mission. At the time me and my siblings were with a rebel group that was wiped out later on. We picked up signatures from the blue lion and tracked it there. I ended having to stay on earth with them for awhile. We all had to go by an alias like Annan I think went by An or Dan, Alan was Al or Rex, Alexia was Alex or Samantha or Sam for short, and I was Peter or Pete. Our team found another lion and I sent my siblings to take care of it while I guarded the blue lion. So… I spent so long on earth learning different things about that culture and going by that name that I didn't really feel like my name was Alician anymore. And as for before that, the names we used for aliases were code names the queen gave us one day when we were training. Allura decided to keep calling us by those names sometimes so when I introduced myself as Peter she knew who I was immediately."

Pidge doesn't respond for a moment before she looks at him "Wow Pete. That's…"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks for telling me though."

Peter nods "Yeah…"

"You said you were on earth?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Lifetimes. At least 100 decapheebs… maybe even 1,000… earth was amazing at the time. It was during multiple revolutions and before a lot. The sky was amazing."

Pidge smiles and remembers earth "Yeah… it's amazing…"

Peter looks at her and smiles fondly "Hey? Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

He leans towards her making her nervous

"I've been wondering something for awhile now…"

"What…"

"These glasses… I remember when they were invented. Mine are actually from earth. I've seen you a lot without them. Do you wear contacts? I remember hearing those were invented after I left? I wear them usually. They're weird? Do you even need these?" He asks taking her glasses.

Pidge sighs thinking something else was going to happen "No but they're important to me."

He puts them on and looks at her "How do I look?"

Pidge laughs "Like a dork."

Peter rolls his eyes "Imma wear this for awhile."

Pidge reaches for glasses but misses and falls on him

Keith glances over there and sees them

He hides and watches for a second

Pidge blushes deeply scrambling to get off him.

Peter turns 5 shades of red before attempting to turn his normal color.

Keith raises an eyebrow _"What's going on with them?"_

Pidge "Pete? Can I- can I have my glasses back now?"

Peter hands her the glasses and doesn't look at her "Here- here ya go…"

Keith smirks _"Pidge's… blushing…?!"_

Pidge puts them back on and tries to talk about tech like normal.

Keith sees her smile when Peter starts talking about some tech experiments he did in his youth with his siblings.

Over helmet

Shiro's voice _"Keith what's keeping so long? Hurry up and get Pete and Pidge. We need to get going."_

 _Keith "Yeah Yeah. Getting them now. One sec Shiro."_

He ends the live communication and looks at the two again.

Pidge leaning towards him teasingly and Peter turns a faint pink color

Keith sighs walking towards them "Oi? Lovebirds. Shiro wants everyone back at the castle."

Pidge tenses scooting away from Peter "Alright Keith."

Peter smiles "On our way. Let's go Pidge."

The three head back to the castle

Later that day

Pidge's sitting in the lounge alone with her laptop in the dark (big mood tbh) when Keith comes in

Keith "Pidge? What're you doing?"

She slams her laptop shut "Nothing!"

Keith raises an eyebrow not buying her shit

Pidge feels his stare "I was just doing some research on alternate realities…"

"Mhmm."

Pidge hugs her laptop "So what're you doing here Keith? Usually you're training at this time?"

Keith "I hurt my wrist so I decided to just call it a night as far as training."

"Let me see? I need to make sure it's not broken or anything serious."

Keith goes along with it and he's fine just gonna be bruised for awhile.

Pidge "Shouldn't you go back to your room? Lance's probably there waiting for you still."

"Why would Lance be at my room?"

"Probably to bang you."

"PIDGE!!!"

Pidge laughs which slightly echoes around them.

Keith sighs shaking his head to get rid of the blush "Nothings going on between me and Lance okay. Just cause there's something between you and Pete doesn't mean everyone has someone."

That definitely made pidge turn the color of Keith's lion (red. I don't give a fucken shit I love the original)

Pidge "I- Nothing! Nothings going on with me and Pete!! I- I gotta go! Night Keith!"

Keith smirks teasingly grabbing her arm pulling her back to the couch "Oh no missy. You're not going anywhere till you tell me about this. It's payback time."

Pidge groans knowing all the Paladins will be on her if they find out.

She sighs "You have 3 doboshs."

Keith laughs "So earlier when I went to get you two? What was going on there? You can see perfectly fine without these glasses pidge."

She thinks about what happened and feels her heart speeding up "He- he took my glasses and moved them out of my reach when I went to grab them."

"And you fell on him nearly kissing him."

She doesn't say anything

"Have you kisses him? Or has he kissed you?"

Pidge thinks back to the night he kissed her forehead and blushes insanely

Keith's shocked about that "P-pidge?"

She hides her face behind her laptop "Shut up. Times up Keith. No more."

"No I still have a dobosh and a half. Anyway when're you telling him? You were kinda weird when we found him siblings."

Pidge pouts "I was upset. We're friends… why didn't he tell me his name was Alician? Or that he has siblings… He knows my name's Katie. He coulda told me his was Alician…"

"Pidge…"

"I'm being stupid. Feelings aren't important. It's just a bug in the Human system. I'll just create a counter virus to disable these emotions."

"Pidge that's not how this works."

"That's exactly how it works!"

Keith sighs and smiles at her "Pidge listen. You really should admit it. You'll feel better if you tell at least someone."

Pidge sighs "Keith… I… I don't know how I feel…… I just feel weird…"

Keith smirks seeing her eyes sparkling as a faint blush dusts her cheeks "Explain."

Pidge looks at the time "Times up! Night Keith!"

She tries to leave but stops at the doorway

 _"I don't understand…"_

Is all Keith hears before the smallest Paladin runs out.

End chapter

 _I'm so sorry it's been so long!! I had finals that I needed to study for!!_


	8. Team bonding

Chapter 8

Peter's siblings just left for a mission but Peter decided to stay with the Paladins (for purpose of this story but let's just say it's because the Paladins needed him more)

Pidge sits beside him by a window in the castle "Hey?"

Peter stares out the window "Pidge…? How do you deal with Matt being away? Like you know he and your parents are alive but you're not with them…?"

Pidge looks out the window too "Not easily. I'm able to contact Matt since he's part of the coalition but my parents? I haven't been able to contact them in 3 years apparently. I can handle it because the other Paladins. We all have a family but they're not with us."

Tears fall down Peter's cheeks "To protect the universe we have to leave the ones we love huh?"

Pidge nods "unfortunately yea… a lot of the time we do…"

She puts a hand on his hand and both look out the window.

A few days later Pidge is pacing her room

Things fell back to the way they were which means Pidge's confusion on her feelings

Shiro comes in "Pidge you're overthinking again…"

Pidge continues pacing "I'm not overthinking anything Shiro. I'm trying to figure out how to crack this code."

Shiro leans against her door "Pidge I know that look. It's the same look Keith has when thinking about Lance."

"If you're implying I'm gay as hell for Lance you're sorely mistaken Shiro."

Both laugh slightly

Shiro "I mean. You're in love with Pete aren't you?"

 _'Great now **Shiro's** gonna tease me… is that **ALL** them now?!'_

Shiro smiles at the shortest Paladin "Am I right?"

Pidge "You're wrong Shiro… I'm not in love with Pete or anyone else okay. Feelings are irrelevant and Pete doesn't see me like that. So can everyone in this castle just shut their quiznak about it!!"

Her rosy cheeks heating up as she looks away from Shiro with a sad expression

"Just can everyone lay off…"

Shiro puts a hand on her shoulder "You know? A wise man once told me 'If you get to worried about what could go wrong, you might miss the chance to do something great'. Don't forget Pidge. Patience yields focus."

"…shut up Shiro."

Shiro smirks "So the whole 'mature leader' or 'brother/father' approaches aren't working."

Pidge crosses her arms "I don't like Pete okay. We're just friends."

Shiro nods "So you feel the same about Pete as you do about Lance?"

"Y-Yes?"

"So you look at Keith the same way you look at Pete?"

"…y…yes?"

Shiro pats her head "You're struggling. Which means you like him don't you."

"No! Never!"

"Double negative means positive Katie."

She throws herself on her bed and covers her face "Now would be good time for the galra to attack…"

"Haha very funny Pidge. Look. You like Pete. You know that don't you."

Pidge curls up into a ball and removes her glasses "Shiro we're in the middle of a war. To much is on the line. The fate of the entire universe is at stake. We're Paladins of Voltron. The universes best chance at defeating the galra. I can't let myself be distracted with unnecessary feelings."

Shiro groans "Pidgeeeeee!! I know I tell you guys to focus on training a lot but that's not the only thing you should do."

"I have tech."

"Katie Holt. I swear if you don't shut your damn quiznak right now I will go to Pete's room and tell him the stories I got from Matt about you. Understand."

Pidge flushing and nods

Shiro "Good." He sighs "We all need something unrelatedly to work to keep us sane. Hunk has cooking, Keith and Lance have their weird thing, Coran has been working on restoring King Alfors memories. He misses him a lot. Allura has the mice. And you? You have Pete. I've seen the way you'd look at him. I've seen you two together. Pidge be honest how do you feel when you with him?"

Pidge "…Don't laugh"

"I won't."

Pidge hugs her pillow "I feel really warm. And safe. Even though we're usually preparing for a war I forget about the galra. I forget about all the danger. He makes me feel like we have a chance. A chance to defeat the galra. A chance to go home. A chance to beat the odds and save everything. He makes feel like I'm worthy of being a paladin. Pete listens to me when I need someone. He's just such a great guy."

She closes her eyes and squeezes her pillow "When I'm upset or homesick he gives me a distraction. When we're working on tech and our hands brush or we end up tied up my heart starts racing. Being with him makes me happy… But it can't be love."

Shiro "Pfft! Ha ha haha!" He starts laughing

Pidge blushes deeply and throws stuff at him "SHIRO YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT LAUGH!!!!!!!!! TRAITOR!!!!"

Shiro "Pidge! Cut that out!" He laughs being hit with pillows

Pidge pouts sitting against the wall in a corner of her bed "Forget it… I'm just being stupid. Must have been around Lance to long or I'm starting soon."

"Pidge you can't use you being female as an excuse for everything! I know you're cycle. You don't start for 2 more weeks so shut up and accept your feelings you Tsundere!"

Pidge hisses "I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!!!!! PETE ONLY SEES ME AS A FRIEND OKAY!! SO EVERYONE SHOULD GET OFF MY QUIZNAK ABOUT IT!!!!!"

Shiro thinks for a moment then smirks "Do you remember that time you and Pete were on the roof of the castle till late? And when you guys came back in you were holding hands? Did you two by any chance kiss when you were up there?"

Pidge tenses up "Huh?!"

"Yeah did you guys kiss?"

"No! Course not!!!!"

"Double negative equals positive. You did. Where? Also don't lie. I can tell when you do."

Pidge "…he… k-kissed my forehead… But only because I was upset and he was cheering me up!!!!! Don't- don't take it anyway!!!"

"Pidge What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Because you'd react!!!"

"Pidge of course I'd react!! You're like a sister to me!! Matt was my best friend!! I'm so telling him!!"

Pidge tackles him "NO!!! YOU CAN NOT TELL MATT OR THE OTHERS!!!!"

Shiro laughs and effortless picks her up "So he kissed your forehead. Anything else you're not telling me."

Pidge bites her lip and looks to the side "I think that's the only thing important enough to say…"

Everything else plays through her head as Shiro nods

Shiro "So what's your plan?"

"My what?"

"Plan. Ya know? To get him."

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything."

Shiro sighs "Fine fine. By the way Allura needs you. We have a meeting next phoeb with leaders from all the planets we freed amd generals of the coalition and since this is a big deal were thinking about changing it up. Let's go."

Pidge sighs "Whatever. You better not tell anyone anything or else."

"Or else what."

Pidge smirks "I'll intentionally misbehave at the meeting."

Shiro groans "We can't risk losing these alliances."

Pidge smiles "Lets go see Allura!"

20 doboshs later

Pidge and Keith "A WHAT?!?!?!"

Coran "A party! It'd be a fun and effective way to strengthen alliances."

Allura "Of course it's more of a formal ball than what you earthlings call a party. I'm going off what Lance said so I'm unsure."

Lance scoffs.

Hunk "Earth parties are horrible and definitely not business."

Pidge "Yeah if we do an earth style party someone's more likely to get pregnant than have an alliance strengthened."

The humans nod

Shiro "Those four wont be much use with coming up with ideas but we did have a few professional parties back at the garrison for the teachers? I could incorporate some of those into it?"

Allura nods "Alright Shiro. But… Everyone me and Coran were thinking we do this the traditional Altean way?"

"Which is?"

Peter sulks "But Alluraaaaaaaaaa!!!! That was sooooooo boooooorrrrrriiiiinnnng!!!"

Allura looks at him "Need I remind you that you had the mind of the 7 year old during the last one."

"That's valid but still. I think since it's been 10,000 years, we should try to… what's it called… 'spice things up a bit'?"

Allura tilts her head.

Peter "We're meeting with leaders from across the universe. We should try to mix customs a bit. Especially considering this team alone as multiple different species. There's not one full race being here. Well aside from Allura and Coran."

"Huh?"

Peter rubs his neck "Hehe… everyone's asked about their heritage since finding out Keith's human, galra, and Altean. Me and Pidge finished the tests yesterday."

Pidge "The results were… unexpected… for many reasons."

Peter nods "Hunk, Lance, Shiro. Do you want us to tell you separately?"

All shrug

Shiro "I mean everyone's gonna find out so what's the big deal?"

Lance "I just wanna know what I am."

Hunk "Yea. Same."

Peter nods then glances at Pidge.

Pidge "I'll start with my own… I'm part Olkarian. And I couldn't recognize the other thing but Peter tracked it to a planet in the Dalterion Belt. The planet and species was said to be wiped out 7,000 years ago but we believe some remain."

Peter "I couldn't find the exact name of the race but I remember the Dalterion Belt was Home to a lot of advanced civilizations."

Pidge looks shyly away "Next…"

Lance "Me…"

Peter nods "Lance. Part Altean. Which makes no sense to me at all but that's what the test shows. Also again I don't know the exact species name but from planet Nalquod? I believe it was Nalquodians but not sure. They're merfolk like beings and able to survive both in and out of water easily."

Alluras starting to realize a pattern. Galra and Altean Keith, Nalquodian and Altean Lance, Dalterion Belt Pidge? If Hunk and Shiro are what she thinks they are…

Lance "Merman Huh…"

Hunk smirks "No wonder you got a thing for mermaids."

"Hunk!!"

Pidge "Hunk you're next! Balmeran… and Rygnirathan? Pete is that right?"

Peter nods "Yes. They're an animal like species who take great pride in cooking and such."

Lance "No wonder you love Shay and cooking~?"

"Shut up Lance! It's not like that with Shay! She's just a girl who I admire very much."

"So… You're in love with her."

"Shut up Lance! It's Shiro's turn to find out what he is!"

Shiro laughs slightly "Whatever I am can't be to weird right?"

Pidge and Peter look at each.

Peter "Well… as it turns out Shiro… you're actually…"

Pidge "Our father…"

Everyone starts laughing like crazy and Shiro facepalms

"I'm not related to any of you! Keith's my adopted brother!"

Keith drinks his juice "Shiro at the Garrison you called me your son multiple times."

"Shut up or you're grounded Keith."

"Okay Dad."

Shiro glares Keith then looks at the tech geniuses "So I'm full human right?"

"Negative."

"Like your son, you're part Galra but that's the only thing aside from Human."

Alluras quietly and thinking "Galra… Altean… Rygnirathan… Nalquodian… Dalterion Belt…"

Pidge "Something wrong Allura?"

Allura "Coran. Bring up the data we have on the Paladins of old."

"Y-Yes Princess. My I ask why?"

"If I remember correctly those are the races of the previous Paladins. Hunk and Gyrgan are the same. Pidge and Trigel. Lance and Blaytaz part same. Lance and Keith both are capable of flying red and are both Altean like my father. Keith and Shiro are capable of flying the black lion and are Galra like Zarkon. Interesting. It appears that you're race matches that of your predecessor. Fascinating. We can mix cultures for the meeting. Also for the record I'm not very surprised about yours Pidge. It was honestly quite obvious seeing as you connect with nature."

Pidge pouts "I'm surprised. I thought all of us were ordinary humans but noooooooo. We can fly magical robot lions and fight aliens. Also all of us are different species. Hip hip hooray. And now we have to have a stupid ball."

Allura "Pidge. It could be fun?"

Pidge groans then stays quiet waiting for the "meeting" to finish.

Allura "Anyways about the ball. We'll have the leaders of all the planets and our highest generals coming. We'll have representatives from everywhere. Including Lotor representing his part of the Galra empire, Shay representing the Balmera, Kolivan, Krolia, and Antok from the BoM, Matt, Rolo, and Nyma will be here for sure, Luxia will likely come with the Mer who helped Lance and Hunk. We will have a representative from Earth although I'm unsure who."

They all nod as she continues talking about the guests and the business part of t before Coran discuss the overall plan for the ball part.

Pidge "I'm sorry. You expect me to what now?"

Coran "To dance! It is a ball afterall."

Pidge "Is really rather not."

Lance "What's wrong Pidgin? Can't dance?"

Pidge "I can dance better than you Lance! I just don't like the idea of having to dance at a ball! It seems so fancy!"

Allura "Pidge it _is_ a fancy event. Which reminds me. We need to get all of you clothes. You cannot wear these clothes."

Peter quietly tries to sneak away as he changes his skin to blend in with the background

Allura "Alician!"

Peter freezes and goes back to his normal color "hehe… Hey princess?"

"Where did you think you were going."

"Uhhhhh Gotta Go! Something just finished upgrading! Haha bye!"

Pidge shoots his with her bayard and pulls him back

"Pete you're a part of this too."

Peter groans.

Allura "We'll stopping at the 'space mall' as you earthlings called it to get some clothes for you. I have some old suits that were my father that may fit one of you. Pidge if you'd like you could look through my old dresses and see if one works?"

Pidge pouts "Fine…"

Allura smiles "Great!"

Coran "Keep in mind Paladins! You represent Voltron. The defender of the universe! Don't screw up! This is a very important gathering."

Peter "Okay yes. This's VERY important for you guys. But I'm merely a low level rebel fighter who supposedly died centuries ago."

Pidge "Actually according to records and your siblings, you four formed one of the largest rebal forces in the last 10,000 years. So in reality you're at nearly the same rank as us Paladins."

Peter "Which one told you that. Was it Annan. That kids photographic memory is a pain!"

Pidge smirks "Pete you're suffering this ball with me."

Lance "Can't you just ask him out normally Pidge?"

Said girl shoots Lance in the leggy

Pidge "Anyway. Is there any major things for the ball we should know?"

Allura smiles "Yes. Quite a bit. We need to make sure all of you know your etiquettes and manners."

Coran "Correct! We'll be stopping at the space mall tomorrow. Everyone continue about your business!"

Allura "Pidge come with me. Pete you too."

Both follow the princess to her room.

Peter "Err princess? Why am I here? King Alfors clothes won't fit me besides I might have some left from before?"

"Peter. You left when you were around 8. That's when war started."

"Errr… far point princess. But still? King Alfor's clothes are much to big. I'm not that muscular!"

Pidge "You're still pretty fit and have nice muscles. Not as big as Shiro's but still. You could tell you workout or at least work with heavy machines."

Peter feels himself blushing at her comment

Allura smirks "That's quite the observation Pidge."

Pidge then turns red "I-I just know that because we're always working on stuff! It's not like I intentionally check him out! He works on the machines and I have to look there to see what else needs to be done! Yea Pete's good looking with muscles but it's not like I constantly look at them!"

She continues her nervous rant and Peter gets redder by the tick and his markings start glowing.

Allura smiles fondly. Pidge's like a little sister to her and Peter was her first friend. She remembers giving him that nickname and loves that he's kept it all these centuries.

Allura looks at Peter and smirks lifting his shirt

"A-allura!!" He squeaks

Allura glances at pidge seeing her red face and eyes stuck on Peter

Allura "Hmm… you have gotten more muscular recently…" she let's go his shirts and grabs his arms "Hmm… fathers clothes still will be big. You're shoulders aren't as broad. You have definitely become more toned since joining us."

Peter rubs his neck nervously "Working with upgrading everythings definitely a workout? Huh Pidge?"

Pidge's still checking him out and doesn't hear the question just her name as she snaps out of her trance "S-Sorry what?"

Allura smirks and winks at her "Distracted Pidge? That's unusual?"

Pidge looks away playing with her hair "Am not. Let's just get this over with. Shiro wants to work on team bonding again."

Allura nods "Right. You five should work on linking your minds better. Since Keith joined the BoM and Shiro's return… and everything else thats happened… you've all became sort of… out of sync."

Pidge nods "I've noticed. Don't worry. We'll restrengthen our bonds."

Allura "Good."

They get to her room.

Peter "So why am I here?"

Allura picks out a dress "To help. Pidge try this on. Go to the room right there."

Pidge nods and goes into the bathroom to put on the dress.

Allura looks at peter "Seeing as you're likely gonna be with Pidge the majority of the time, I'd like to have your opinion on which would be best."

Peter nods "Makes sense. Pidge would likely be uncomfortable and we'd hang out together the whole time."

"Also~"

"Nothing good ever follows that voice."

Allura smiles innocently "I'd like to see your reactions to Pidge in different outfits. Last time you say her in a dress you were quite flustered." She giggles slightly

Peter blushes "A-allura!!"

Allura sits beside him "Alician… you were my best friend when we were kids. You and your siblings were the only friends I had. When you four got caught in that experiment that made you age weird I was so scared that I'd lose you. But I didn't and I was so grateful. Despite being older than you, you stuck by my side until the war. Oh how I've missed you…"

Peter smiles thinking back to they're childhood "Ya know Allura… I always thought of you as more of a friend than as my princess. I never really felt like I was a servant. I honestly felt like princess as more of a nickname for you than as your actual title. You didn't seem like a princess to me. You were so reckless and irresponsible at times and we'd all goof off together. I never actually pictured you leading… I was wrong… You're an amazing leader Princess Allura…"

Allura smiles and looks at him. At how much he's grown and changed.

Allura laughs "Okay enough of the seriousness! Imma check on Pidge."

She goes to the bathroom door and knocks

"Pidge? Are you done?"

 _"Yeah… I'm not sure about this Princess… it's a little…"_

"Come out Pidge I wanna see."

The door opens and Pidge crosses her arms

Peter smirks "Oi. Pidge. Come here. Let me fix that."

Pidge listens and won't look at him.

"Turn around."

She does and looks at Allura who winks

Peter grabs the two strings that were on the back and begins tightening them "Let me know when it's to tight."

Pidge nods as waits before telling him to stop

Peter looks her up and down "What'd you think Pidge?"

She looks in the mirror and frowns "Err… Next? It's not really my style."

Allura pouts before giving her more dresses and sending her back.

Peter thinks to himself and Allura notices his look

"Pete?"

"I have an idea for a dress for both of you and suits for the guys."

Allura waits.

Peter then begins explaining his idea.

Multiple dresses later

Peter "Okay. That's it. Nope. Allura you're picking all the wrong ones!!"

Allura pouts "Fine. You pick some Pete. But good luck! I've chosen the best ones so far!"

Peter sighs "Let's see. Height 4'9, medium length hair, slim, flat, toned body, pilots green lion, beautiful eyes, genius, loves tech, gorgeous. Let's see……" he pulls out a couple dresses and hands them to her "Try these ones. Based on your appearance and personality, and of course status, I think one of these would be good."

Pidge nods and goes or try them on.

Allura smirks at Peter as soon as she's gone

"You didn't even glance at her once when listen everything."

"I said that out loud?!?!?!" He exclaims noticing his skin tone completely changing to red

Allura nods "You didn't notice?"

Peter "quiznak… what exactly did I say?"

"Well you commented on her height and body type. You almost said things about her interest and that she has beautiful eyes and is gorgeous."

"Peter.ex has stopped working. Please wait while system restarts…"

Allura laughs while Peter sits down and sighs.

A tick later

Pidge comes out "What about this?"

Peter looks at her then covers his face to keep himself from staring.

It's a light green, long sleeve, dress ending below her knees. There's a design on the bottom made of jewels.

Allura "That ones amazing! Don't you agree Pete!"

Peter looks at her again and knows he won't be able to look away "You look… gorgeous Pidge… What do you think?"

Pidge looks in the mirror "I like it. It's a little loose in the chest area but that could be fixed right."

Peter nods "Want me to fix it really quick?"

Pidge nods and goes over to him.

Peter tightens it and adjusts it so it fits perfectly.

Pidge smiles and spins "I like this one."

Allura sighs "I guess you win this time Peter. I have to admit though. Pidge does look rather stunning. I think we should still put the Voltron V symbol on it."

Pidge "Agreed. I think we should all have the V in either our color or in white and have the outfit be in our color."

Peter smiles "That's what I was thinking!"

Allura "Pidge you should probably head to the training deck."

Pidge "Shit that's right!"

She runs back to the bathroom changes and runs out "Thanks again! Gotta go!"

Peter smiles watching her go.

Allura's about to say something but Peter stops her

"Yea Allura… I know… I cant help it tho… Pidge's just so amazing. How could I not fall for her?"

Allura smiles "Glad you've accepted your feelings."

Meanwhile once the green Paladin reaches the training deck

The others are already there talking

Lance "Oh yeah Keith! Well at least I don't have a mullet!"

Keith "If you're only insult is my hairstyle then I'll start putting it in a ponytail."

Pidge sits down "Sup guys."

Hunk "Hey Pidge."

Shiro "There you are. What took so long?"

Pidge sighs "Allura and Pete were helping me try to pick out a dress for the ball."

Everyone "Ooooooooooooo~"

Pidge "Oh shut up! Allura's the only their girl here and Pete's helping Allura pick one for herself."

Hunk "Heh heh. Pidge you're still totally crushing on him."

Shiro "Yeah it's pretty obvious."

Lance "Definitely."

Keith "Oh yeah totally."

Pidge grits her teeth annoyed "Was there a reason why we're here right now or can I leave."

"So you can go back to your boyfriend."

"For the last time he's not my boyfriend!!!!!"

No ones buying her shit.

Shiro "Not yet at least-"

"Shiro!!!!!"

"-Anyway lets start so we can finish."

They all put the headbands that lets them see in each other's minds.

Shiro "Alright. Everyone close your eyes and focus on forming Voltron. Focus on becoming one…"

They each close their eyes and their thoughts appear for all to see.

Shiro's thinking of the Garrison before it switches to the black lion. Keith about cosmo before it switches. Hunk about his siblings before it switches. Lance about the bonding moment for a split second but long enough for Keith to notice.

"SO YOU DO REMEMBER THE BONDING MOMENT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!"

Lance flushes "What- do not! That wasn't the bonding moment! That was just something I heard you crying about and I was trying to actually think what it'd be like!"

"I DIDNT TELL YOU WHERE IN THE CASTLE IT WAS YOU SHIT!!!!"

They start arguing about the bonding moment and Pidge zones out thinking about her bonding moments with peter forgetting they could see her thoughts.

Pidge smiles thinking about them working on different tech or the talks they've had but then she starts thinking about the time he kissed her forehead. She thinks about him with hearts around him (the way she sees him at times) then remembers everyone can see her thoughts and tales of the headset quickly.

Everyone's looking at her surprised.

 _'Did they see? If so what?!'_ She wonders

No one says anything for a moment. Pidge uncomfortably looks at the floor and plays with her hair while everyone just looks at her waiting.

Lance's the one to break he silence as he smirks "Pidge?"

She flinches

"Do you… have a crush on… Pete?"

No response from the smallest Paladin aside from a very quiet "No…"

"If you don't then why was there a shit ton of hearts around him on your screen?"

She sinks into herself and covers the lower part of her face with her sweatshirt "No reason… I don't like him like that… You guys saw nothing…"

"Oh honey… We saw everything."

"Well Ah ha! Do you hear that!! That's Coran calling!! Gotta go fix the teledove or something!!!!" She runs out and someone follows her

He grabs her arm and sighs "Pidge listen."

"I don't wanna hear it okay Keith!!!"

She attempts to free herself from his grasps "And I definitely don't want to hear it from the one who's to much of a coward to say anything about his obvious crush on this guy he's liked since the Garrison."

Keith tightens his grip on her "Look Pidge. I get that you're embarrassed about your crush but you don't need to be so rude. All I was going to say is that I know how you feel. You're right. I'm a coward when it comes to feelings. I reject them before they can reject me. But listen to me. Running isn't gonna help anything."

Pidge stops resisting "I'm sorry…"

"Can we go back to the team and bond? We'll lay off about your crush at least until we've done it 10 times perfectly?"

Pidge smiles slightly "Deal…"

Keith drags her back to the team who's arguing about what just happened.

Lance "Pidge's a totally Tsundere!"

Hunk "True but she's still the genius girl we know. She's not idiot she'll figure out sooner or later."

Shiro lays down "I'm tired…"

Keith "Sup we're back."

Pidge's still obviously embarrassed by the situation as she sits down.

Shirk "Welp. Let's try this again. Everyone ready. Let's go…"

Hunk thinks of earth before switching. Lance thinks of his family. Keith thinks of the BoM. Shiro thinks of Adam. And Pidge thinks of Peter's look when he saw her in a dress.

Everyone can't help but smile slightly knowing her feelings now.

All the lions are formed and moving closer to form Voltron when they hear a voice

Coran "Paladins come quick!!! The galra are attacking!!!"

Everyone rushes to the fight.

End chapter

 _Season 8 didn't happen in this story. Some of it did but that whole Allurance thing didn't. Adam is alive and he and Shiro are having issues but it's okay. Honestly I'd be okay with Allurance IF they did it right. Allura fucken dies and Lance works on a farm. Of fucken course._

 _So you're probably wondering wtf with the races thing. Honestly I want to believe that there's more of a reason for why they were chosen. Or like being with the lions for so long and the essences of the former Paladins become part of them. Like idk how to put it in words (honestly the hardest part about writing) but it's like. The Paladins of old become linked with the new and they sorta fuse. They're personalities as we know are pretty similar (they fly the same lions so they have similar traits) and I just think I'd be cool if they became more connected somehow. And like if the lions were to get new Paladins in 10,000 more years then they have the human in them as well as the 1st Paladins and their own blood in them. I'll reference that later in the story probably or as a side story going into it better._

 _Someone hmu if you wanna discuss Voltron and everything that happened._


	9. Paladin Teaseing

Chapter 9

That night

Everyone's sitting in the lounge talking.

Pidge's leaning on Peter showing him stuff on her computer.

Lance nudges Hunk and whispers "So we gonna pretend we didn't find out how Pidge feels?"

Hunk "Do you want to deal with angry Pidge?"

Lance "……Tease Pidge and spend a few hours in the healing pod?"

Keiths laying across Lances lap and whispers "You'd need to spend a day at least in the pod."

Lance nods

Pidge laughs which catches all of their attentions.

Pidge "Pete that's the worse idea I've heard since Keith suggested we form Voltron by stacking the lions on top of each other!"

Peter rolls his eyes "It's not a bad idea okay! All I'm saying is that if you were to use the code from the invisible maze to make like a cloak or something you could totally hide yourself in it and sneak into the movies!"

Pidge lights up "Or! We could modify our armor so we could be invisible and sneak into Galra bases!!!"

Peter smirks "See!! It's a good idea!"

Pidge sighs "Mine was a good idea. Yours is stupid like you."

"I'm literally the best Altean technician there ever was."

Pidge boops his nose "You're still an idiot."

He frowns.

Lance "Either kiss or stop acting all lovey-dovey!"

Peter points towards him and Keith "Ya know Lance? You can't really say that when you have Keith laying across your lap and you're stroking his mullet."

Pidge "He's got a point there Lance. Besides! There's nothing between us. We're just friends."

Allura "Am I wrong to assume that Pete and Pidge have what you earthlings would call 'chemistry'?"

Peter "We do have science but not chemistry?? I do know my share of that cause Alan though??"

Shiro "Chemistry is what we say is between to people when they like each other romantically."

Lance "And you guys clearly do."

Hunk "So you have chemistry."

Coran "Ahhh… Young Love is such a wonderful thing. Pete you better not hurt number 5!!"

Peter sweats "We-we aren't dating??"

Keith "Huh? But you both clearly like each other."

Hunk "Yeah! Like how Keith and Lance like each other."

Pidge looks up at Peter who looks down at her

Peter "I'm not sure the entire story for those two but they seem to be in love."

Pidge nods "Basically Keith and Lance were rivals back at the Garrison. Keith got booted and Shiro was blasted into space. Shiro came back and the three of us went to rescue him and saw Keith there. Then Voltron happened, they had a bonding moment Lance pretends never happened, Keith's having a gay crisis, and Lance's having a bi panic."

Lance "Pidge do you remember earlier when we were all bonding with the mind thingy and you were thinking about-"

Pidge's trying her best not to blush but her ears are turning red "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT LANCE!!! LETS GET YOU TO THE HEALING POD I THINK YOUR SICK!!!!"

Peter's confused "What happened???"

Keith smirks "Pidge was thinking about her first crush."

Peter smirks deviously and grabs Pidge's arms so she can't escape "Pidge you never told me~? Please. Do tell~?"

Pidge's entire body heats up.

The others are definitely enjoying this. They don't always get to see Pidge's vulnerable side.

Peter "So~~? Was it back on earth or recently~? Do you still like them~??"

Pidge squirms trying to leave "Let go!! Shut up!!!"

Peter laughs and ruffles her hair "Just teasing. I know Keith just made that up. It's hard to imagine you liking someone."

Pidge elbows him in the gut then goes back to her computer "Anyway! The invisible suits. Where do you guys stand on that? It could be useful?"

Shiro "Can you do it?"

Peter "It's complicated but also quite simple all you'd need to do is-"

Lance "We won't be able to understand anything of what you say."

Keith "If you do end up making our suits invisible wouldn't that make it harder for us to find each other?"

Pidge "No cause we could make the helmets track the other suits so we'd be able to see each other still."

Hunk "Then we'd be able to infiltrate galra hq to get the information we need easier!"

Allura "Marvelous! You're geniuses!"

Lance "Imagine how smart their kid would be."

Pidge shoots her bayard at him

Shiro sighs "At least we don't need to work on summoning bayards…"

2 Vargas later

The (original) Paladins are still together but Pidge fell asleep mid program and is still leaning on Peter.

Lance smiles slightly "Hehe… kinda cute when she's asleep and not trying to kill us."

Peter smiles fondly at her "She really is…"

Keith "Pete quick question?"

"Shoot."

"When'd you realize you like Pidge?"

He looks to the side "Like she said… there's nothing between us…"

"Then why're you blushing?"

Peter looks at them with a sarcastic expression "Because the girl everyone thinks I like is asleep on me and everyone's pestering me about the nature of our relationship despite the fact that we both explained multiple times that we're just friends."

Shiro sighs "Point taken."

Lance "Okay but you're in love with her and it's pretty obvious she's in love with you."

Peter sighs and takes Pidge's glasses off her so she doesn't break them "Look. Pidge isn't interested in romance right now. Besides there's still the war and preparations for the meeting. It's a big deal for you guys."

Hunk "You gonna ask Pidge to be your date for it?"

Peter smirks "How about this? If it's absolutely MANDATORY to bring a partner then I'll ask Pidge. But if we don't have to then I'm not."

Shiro "I'll talk Allura about that."

Lance "Imagine Matt's reaction to those two going together as a date? I think it'd be safer to fight Zarkon!"

Pidge jolts up surprising everyone "ZARKON!"

Peter "Pidge? You okay?"

Pidge groans and lays down across Peter's lap

"Yeah. I heard Zarkon and it's just programmed in my mind at this point to fight."

The others agree. Thy haven't slept peacefully since Shiro's disappearance when galra attacks were to common.

Pidge "My bad…"

Peter runs his fingers through her hair "Go back to sleep Pidge. You were up all last night sending me 'vines'. Earth cultures interesting."

Pidge smiles "No need to put me on blast Alician."

He rolls his eyes "Whatever Katie."

She laughs slightly before closing her eyes going back to sleep.

The Paladin smirk at Peter who avoids eye contact and continues stroking her hair.

"Don't say it. Don't any of you dare say it."

"Hypocrite."

His markings glow faintly "Shut up…"

After awhile Shiro and the others leave so it's just Peter and the sleeping Pidge.

Yawning Peter careful picks her up and carries her to her room.

He goes into her room and carefully lays her on her bed trying not to wake her

"G'night Pidge." He says quietly kissing her forehead before leaving to his room.

He shut his door and collapses on his bed in a blushing fury cursing himself and the Paladins for prying (and pidge for being so cute and amazing)

Next morning

They all meet in the dining hall waiting for breakfast.

Pidge has look of death

Hunk "Pidge did you get any sleep last night?"

Pidge "4 hours. That's more than I've had in a a fat dobosh."

Peter "…what does that even mean?"

"A fat minute."

"Not helping. Time didn't have measurement when I was on earth. It was either night, dawn, day, or dust."

"A minute is 60 seconds."

"Uhhhhh………"

"About a dobosh."

"Ahhh… So what's a 'fat dobosh'? A dobosh is a time slice?"

Pidge "Meme culture 101!! Yeet: to throw. Big mood: I relate a lot. Fat minute: times going by slow or it's been awhile."

Peter blinks and looks at Allura "Do you understand this 'meme' thing?"

Allura shakes her head "Not really but you get used to it. The other quintet Coran tossed something to Keith and it hit him. Then lance yelled 'hit or miss. I guess they never miss huh'? I don't understand if that was a taunt or a reference."

Pidge "Got a boyfriend. I bet he doesn't kiss ya."

Lance lights "MWAH!!! He gon find another girl and he won't miss ya!!"

Pidge "He gon Skrrt and hit the dab like where's Khalifa!!"

The earthlings start laughing.

Shiro "You're the worst."

Lance and pidge make heart with their hands "You love us dad!"

Shiro sighs "I'm not a father! I didn't adopt Keith okay!"

Keith looks at him "Uh huh… Shiro need I remind you that when you introduced me to Adam you literally said 'Hey we have a son now. He's names Keith and he stole my car' and Adam questioned why you decided to adopt some uncivilized kid."

Peter nudges Pidge "Who's Adam?"

Pidge shrugs "I think Shiro's ex."

Shiro flings food goo across the table "Oii you don't have to tell him about Adam. And Keith Same for you. Shut up."

Lance "So things aren't exactly rainbows right now?"

Shiro sighs "Adam's still pissed at me for going to Kurborous. He literally told me not to do two things. Don't go on that mission and don't die."

Peter sighs athen shoves more food in his mouth "I feel ya there… Alexia and the boys were so pissed when I showed up at the base one day without warning after I supposedly died."

Pidge "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Peter smirks and dips his finger in the food and puts it on Pidge's nose.

"Don't tell me what to do Pidgin."

Everyone else at the table is stunned silent.

Everyone moves away from them as Pidge rises.

Shiro "Pete. You're gonna die."

Peter smiles nervously as Pidge grabs a plate of food and is about to throw it at him.

Peter stands up and backs away slowly "I think I'll just… excuse myself now…"

Pidge grabs his leg with her bayard "Keith."

Keith hands her the food goo and she yeets it at Peter who's screaming and trying to dodge

"PIDGE!!!!! I'M SORRY OKAY!!"

No one misses Pidge's smile or both of their laughing.

In the end everyone was at war with each other

Pidge glares at Peter and everyone's covered in goo.

Peter smiles then laughs "Pidge you got goo in your hair!"

Pidge pouts then laughs with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks "Who's fault is that?"

Peter smirks "You know you love me~"

Pidge flicks him "You wish idiot!"

Allura claps her hands to get their attention "Everyone! Attention!"

They turn to her

Allura "Everyone go shower and suit up. I want you all to run drills before we get to the space mall."

Everyone nods and leaves.

Peter and the other boys walk together to the showers (they have bathrooms in their rooms but after food fight or if they're really dirty they go to shared bathroom which is like a locker room)

They go inside and undress standing under the water when peter stops completely.

Shiro "You good?"

Hunk "Did you just realized what happened back there?"

Peter groans and covers his face "I'm a quiznaking idiot…"

Lance puts an arm around Peter "Don't worry about it. You gotta tell her how you feel and be straight forward about it. No sarcasm or beating around the bush. Pidge's a genius but she's completely dense and oblivious when it comes to romance. She has absolutely 0 experience in dating and the only person she's ever had a crush on is you."

Peter looks at them and see everyone nod

Peter chuckles "How can you guys be so sure? Pidge hasn't really shown much interest in dating?"

Lance wink "Wanna hear a little secret~?"

Peter raises an eyebrow "Depends?"

Lance pokes his head "When we were training yesterday we saw some of Pidge's thoughts or memories~ They were _allllll_ about you and quite interesting~"

Shiro looks over to them with water washing the food goo off himself "Lance. Don't say it."

Hunk "Lance? Are you sure it's a good idea to tell him that?"

Keith "Yeah Lance. Pidge'll murder you then we won't be able to form Voltron."

Lance "Allura can fly blue don't worry! But point taken." He sighs and pokes Peter's chest "I cant say what we saw but just know. We all know what happened that night you two were on the roof and much more."

Peter's skin changes about 10 shades of red as he fails to make sentences.

Keith "Lance knock it off."

"Oh come on samurai~? You know stuff too Don't lie! I know Pidge has told you something!!"

Keith blinks "Well she's told me a some stuff… but I'm sure she's told everyone at least something about her crush."

Lance nods "She asked me what love is."

Shiro "She ranted to me about her feelings for him and told me how he makes her feel." He chuckled a little "It was kinda cute seeing her blushing and talking like that. Reminded me of you talking about that guy remember Keith?"

Keith looks away slightly blushing "Shut up Shiro. I was like 12!"

They laugh

"What about you Hunk? Pidge tell you anything?"

Hunk thinks for a minute "I ran into her in the kitchen before and she started talking about how just cause she wants to kiss him that doesn't mean she likes him."

They all look at him then at Peter's who's pretty much broken.

Peter quickly finishes bathing and ignores all of their comments and questions.

Lance "So Pete how exactly do you feel about Pidge?"

Pete smiles at them shyly "Isn't that kinda obvious?" He rubs his neck "Well catch ya later guys. I wanna start working on the invisible armor thing."

He leaves before anyone could respond and goes to his room.

He runs into pidge on the way there.

"Hey Pidge." He tries to sound casual. Failed.

Pidge looks up at him "Hey Pete. Sup."

She looks him up and down and notices he's shirtless and in basketball shorts.

Peter "Just heading back to my room to change."

Peter then notices her not so subtly checking him out and blushes slightly before smirking "Like what you see Pidge~?"

Pidge rolls her eyes "Shut up Pete. I was looking at that scar. What happened?"

Peter frowns slightly disappointed he misread her (he didn't misread her) "This one?" He asks touching the scar that goes from his chest to his waist.

Pidge nods "Yeah?"

Peter thinks for a moment "I wanna say this is from freeing planet Kepler?"

Kepler is a real planet similar to earth btw i did do research that time.

Pidge nods "Cool. We got allies there??"

"Welllllllll yes and no. It's sorta like… a base but also a chill planet if that makes sense? Like that's where we go on vacation usually. It's rare but I've been there a couple times. I should take you there sometime."

"You asking me on a date~?"

He laughs "Ha! I wish!"

"What?"

"I mean! _You_ wish!!! Ahaha!!! Gotta go!!!"

He leaves quickly blushing deeply.

A few minutes later

Peter's sitting on the floor in the control room with his laptop.

Coran and Allura and creating situations for the them to fight in and the Paladins are in their lions training.

Peter groans "Hey Coran come check this out?"

Coran leans over Peter "Yes Pete?"

Peter "Look at this. These patterns. Do you recognize it?"

Coran "Vaguely. Paladins listen to this."

Peter projects the sound waves to them and they listen.

Pidge "Wait a second……… I know this code……… I'm coming back to the castle. Pete translate the wavelength the way I showed you. Be there in 10 ticks!"

Pidge ends her communication and flies back to the castle.

Peter starts trying to translate it but struggles.

Pidge comes in and sits beside him taking the laptop.

Peter "Well?"

"Just a tick. I'm freaking out right now!"

"Why? We get weird stuff like this a lot?"

Pidge quickly despisers it and finds another code which makes her smile.

Peter "Huh? That still doesn't make sense?"

Pidge "It's double coded. The first part we were taught at the Garrison and the second part is a code Dad taught me and Matt so we could talk while he was on mission. Only we can understand it."

Peter smiles slightly "So what's it say?"

Pidge smiles "Lets find out."

She finishes translating it and pouts "Not cool. So not cool!! First I hear from them in years and it's this?!"

Peter looks at the screen and laughs.

The other Paladins come in

Shiro "So what was the message?"

Pidge closes her laptop "It's from my dad."

Lance "Did something happen to earth?"

Hunk "Do we need to go now. We need to protect our home."

Pidge waves her hands "Its not a distress call! Nothings wrong! Everything's fine!!!" She rubs her neck shyly "It's just… Dad was telling me that Mom agreed to make cookies for everyone next time we go to earth."

Lance "Sweet!! I love your moms cookies!! Second best after Hunks! Ya know. The ones that DONT have scaultrire!!!"

Hunk "That was one time okay! And beside my cookies got us away from the galra remember!!"

They laugh even Peter who wasn't there yet

Keith "Hey can we call earth? I know we aren't supposed to but. Ya know. We have that meeting next month."

Allura nods "Very well. Sending a call to earth."

A moment later Sam answers

Sam "Yes?"

Pidge lights up "Dad!"

Sam "Hello Katie. Did you get the message?"

"Yes! Tell Mom thanks!!!"

Lance "Yeah tell her we all said thanks too."

Keith "Yeah her cookies are great."

Shiro "Yeah that's one of the best part of coming back."

Hunk "I wanna help make them! I really wanna learn more of Colleen's recipes."

Sam laughs "I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

Allura "There's actually another reason why we called."

Sam nods "I figured that much. Do you need an update on our progress?"

Allura shakes her head "Not at the moment but I could use one."

Sam nods "We've improvesd our battle ships and training more fighters. The MFE pilots have been training more cadets in them. We haven't had any galra attacks or distress signals."

Allura nods "That's good. I'm having Pete send over a layout of a new weapon the galra are making."

Sam "Who's Pete?"

Peter waves from the back "Back here! Names Alician but I sometimes go by Pete. Call me either."

Sam nods "Alright Alician. I'm Sam Holt. Katie's father."

Pidge "Pete helps out with tech a lot. And like any normal being" she looks at Hunk "Pete double-modulates!!"

Hunk "Insane maniacs."

Peter sends Sam the layout then looks at Hunk "You should always double-modulate. It's not that hard and you can catch more mistakes."

Hunk rolls his eyes then smirks "You're just saying that to impress your future father-in-law."

Sam "future father-in-law???"

Pidge and Peter both blush "HUNK!!!! WE ARENT DATING!!!!!"

Sam "Err Katie? Is there something you're not telling me."

Pidge crosses her arms "Its nothing Dad. Hunk's just mad that he's the only crazy person."

Hunk "And you just don't want your dad to know you two are dating."

Sam "KATIE HOLT!!!! I AM TELLING YOUR MOTHER!!!!!"

Pidge "Noo!!!! Dad!!!!! Listen to me!!! Do NOT bring Mom into this!!!!"

Allura "I'm sorry to interrupt this! You can continue this argument after the business part of this is over."

"Right."

"Dad…"

"Not now Katie. The adults are talking."

Pidge pouts and hides her blush behind her sweater.

Allura "Sam. The main reason I called is to discuss the meeting next month. I've contacted most other planet telling them the details. Well be at the coordinates Pete's sending. Did you receive them?"

Sam nods "Yes. Just now."

Allura nods "It's a rather fancy event. Please let your representatives know that and dress accordingly. We'll be using the castle for the party itself."

She continues giving details about everything while the Paladins talk.

Pidge "Hunk what was that for?!"

Peter "Yeah Hunk what the quiznak?! He's totally gonna hate me now!"

Hunk winks "You'll understand soon."

Lance "Yeah you two chillax. We got everything planned out perfect."

Keith spins his knife "Hey Pete? Sam won't hate you. Believe me it takes a LOT for him to hate someone."

Shiro nods "Yeah. Keith should know that better than anyone. He and Pidge got in a knife fight before and they both still have scars huh."

Pidge slides her sleeve off her shoulders showing a scar and Keith lifts his shirt to show one across his midriff.

Peter "What the actual quiznak…"

Pidge "He deleted my file."

Keith "She snuck into my dorm room at 4am to stab me!! What was I supposed to do?!"

Allura "Paladins please!"

Shiro "Sorry Princess."

Peter sighs and lowers his voice "And Sam doesn't hate him?"

Keith shakes his head "Nope. Then again I've stolen a car and that person ended up adopting me sooooo"

Shiro "You're an idiotic child. But you have potential. And look what happened after I took you in?"

Lance "I remember I ditched class on the roof and saw Keith up there eating chicken nuggets asking how he ended up on the roof then chug a whole pot of coffee. After finishing the coffee he threw his knife at a his homework."

"To be fair. It was finals week."

The earthlings agree saying that valid.

Peter "What's that? 'Finals' and 'chicken nuggets'????"

Queue Lance and Pidge become memes

Hunk "Oh no."

Shiro "Finals are the absolute worse."

Lance glares at him "You sir. Were the WORST at giving finals."

Hunk "Yea you made all the answers ACDC except the last one was B!"

Shiro laughs "Yeah…"

Lance "And on a quiz I put A for all of them and got 97%."

Pidge "The ones in the middle were ACDC."

Keith "He's make test whole drink straight up Vodka and listen to- you guessed it- ACDC."

Shiro "Can you blame me? I don't even remember who it was but it was for a math problem they put Abraham Lincoln?! Who does that?!"

Lance laughs "Oh girl! That was meee!"

Shiro looks at him "Was it also you who submited an essay copied straight from a manga?!"

Lance nods laughing.

"And wrote vines for every fill in the blank answer?!"

"Hell yea!"

Shiro's eye twitches "Lance. I've been wanting to say this since the Garrison but I couldn't legally say it. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!!!!"

Everyone laughs

Lance's defending himself and Shiro's having a breakdown. Hunk and Keith are enjoying it and adding salt.

Peter tilts his head "fuck??"

Pidge slaps him "Don't say that word."

"Why? What's a fuck??? I'm so confused… finals…fuck…chicken nuggets…acdc…Abraham Lincoln…manga…vodka…I know what vines are cause you send them a lot but what the quiznak is everything else??"

Pidge pats his head "Oh boy… I'll explain later…"

Allura "Paladins. I'll leave the communicator with earth open for a little in case you wish to speak to anyone. I'm going to prepare something. Come Coran."

They leave.

Sam waits for them to be gone "Who first?"

Shiro "I think you should talk with Pidge and Peter first. Lance you could go next. Hunk you after. Then Keith then me."

They agree and the Paladins leave.

Pidge cringes "Hehe… Hey dad?"

Sam crosses his arms

"Yeah so I swear its not what you think it is! Just hear us out!"

Nothing changes.

Pidge "We found Pete after picking up his distress signal. He's Altean and helps us a lot with tech and mechanical issues so he sticks around. We usually work together on stuff and are just friends!"

Peter "Sir? It's as she says. We're only friends. Hunk and the others just like teasing us cause we tease them." He laughs lightly and smiles

Sam sighs "Good. I don't want my daughter in any more danger."

Peter nods "I know that feeling. Me and my siblings have been fighting the galra for the last 10,000 decapheebs. I don't see them for a solid 3,000. Every single quintet I tried to contact them but couldn't. I knew they could be in danger or worse."

Sam nods "It's quite terrifying having your family ripped away from you."

"Indeed…"

Pidge smiles "Well dad! We should get going and let the others have a turn."

Sam nods "You're right Katie. I love you. Take care. Nice meeting you Peter."

Both wave as they leave

Pidge "Lance?"

Lance glances at her "Hm? Oh right… I'll… I'll try to be quick…"

He goes inside.

after Shiro comes out*

They all talk together in the hall.

Pidge collapses on the floor near her fellow Paladins.

Shiro "Pidge?"

Keith "Uhhh you okay??"

Lance "Pigeon?"

Hunk "Pidge what's wrong?"

Peter "Pidge?!"

Pidge sighs "I just… miss earth so so much. Do you think we'll ever go back…? That we could ever see our families again?"

Hunk "We all miss our families Pidge… and we WILL see them again no matter what."

Lance "Yeah. Someday we will."

Keith "At least you guys will see your families again…"

Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder "Hey? I promise as soon as we get back we can go _there._ Okay?"

Keith nods sadly.

Peter sinks down against the wall "I don't completely remember my home anymore… it was destroyed so long ago and unlike allura or Coran, I wasn't frozen those 10,000 years… I do remember some stuff but not everything… I hate myself for that… everyday…"

Pidge puts a hand on his shoulder "Hey? I have an idea that you're probably gonna be against?"

Peter "Quiznak did I say that out loud?!"

Everyone "Yup. Totally did."

Peter laughs slightly "Can you guys just forget I said anything? Haha…"

Pidge leans towards him which causes him to blush and the Paladins to become interested.

Pidge "I can't forget what you said. I've nearly forgotten some things about earth. We all have forgotten important things from earth."

Shiro nods "I can't remember my parents faces… it took me months to remember Adam's and he was my best friend."

Keith "I can barely remember anything about my father. I never knew a thing about my mother till I joined the BoM and ended up stuck with her on a space whale for two years!"

Hunk "It took me a minute to remember my little brothers name."

Lance "I couldn't remember how many siblings I had and i never felt worse."

Pidge "And me? I forgot how it felt to be all together with my family. Matt and Dad were lost in space and I ran away from home and committed felonies and probably treason."

Peter looks at them "And how do you live with yourselves knowing that? How can you still fight…"

Shiro's about to answer when the others stop him

"Let her answer."

Pidge wasn't paying attention to them "We live with it because we know we can see them again as long as we don't forget why we fight. We fight for everyone. Our families. Our friends families. Innocent lives. We fight for what's good. I'd fight Zarkon alone with only my bayard if it means you'll understand why we can live with ourselves and continue fighting…"

Peter smiles shyly at her "You're all so brave and amazing… you all must have been the best warriors on earth huh?"

Pidge "Umm… lets do a quick run through shall we?"

Shiro "Oh god…"

Pidge "Shiro was a veteran astronaut and a teacher."

Shiro nods "Yeah and I had an arm disease. So I wasn't supposed to go anymore missions…"

Pidge "Next Keith. The drop out who only got into the Garrison because Shiro knew he had potential. Was known as the best pilot of our generation."

Keith "I literally crashed the simulator into others."

Pidge "Yup. Next Hunk. Our engineer. He couldn't even ride the elevator without getting sick."

Hunk laughs "Haha Yeah… Also a mater chef."

Pidge nods "Hell yea about that last one. Next Lance."

Lance comes out and does fingers "The tailor! Cause I thread the needle!"

Pidge looks at him then back at peter "Lance was our pilot. Our crew was me, Hunk, and Lance. Lance was always known as class clown and was always in Keith's shadow."

Lance nods "Which is why I started seeing him as my rival."

Keith and Lance look at each other very VERY **_GAYYYYYYYY_**

Pidge smiles "And as for me? I literally committed multiple felonies, got banned from Garrison property, ran away from home, and created a fake identity."

Peter laughs slightly

Pidge "None of us actually graduated other than Shiro. So we aren't exactly the best role models."

Lance "Yeah but now we kick galra ass."

As he did that he kicked Keith

Keith hisses at him "Lance?!?!"

Lance laughs seeing Keith's fangs starting to form "There there kitty."

Keith growls

Pidge and Peter dont pay any attention to them and just look at each other.

Pidge "Why're looking at me like that?"

Peter smiles "Like what?"

"Like… like I'm advanced technology?"

He moves her hair behind her ear "I'm not. Because you're better than new tech."

Pidge blushes deeply

The Paladins stare in shock and Peter waves bye and leaves to train.

Pidge sits there watching him leave.

The guys immediately smirk nudging her

The call her name but she doesn't hear. She's to busy dreaming.

Shiro "That was probably the smoothest and nerdiest pickup line I've heard. But it looks like it was effective?"

Pidge covers her face and groans "Don't. Say it."

"Ship it!"

She shoots her bayard at them and knocks them down

Lance "Yup. We deserved that."

Pidge gets up and starts to run away "I NEED TO FIGHT SOMETHING!!!!!"

The Paladins watch her run away and smile slightly.

Hunk "So how long till they get together?"

Shiro scratches his head "I'd say sometime the meeting."

Lance "Let's bug Allura and say each Paladin needs a date?"

Keith rolls his eyes "You just want an excuse to go on a date with her."

Everyone sighs at his cluelessness.

Shiro looks at Hunk "I don't know who's more dense and denial. These two or the other two."

Hunk shrugs "You admitting the real reason you want us to have to bring a date is to hopefully fix things between you and Adam."

Shiro laughs awkwardly "That obvious?"

Hunk nods "We should be going to the space mall soon right?"

"Yeah in a few Vargas."

"I'm making lunch then. Tell the tech idiots."

Shiro smirks "Okay. Hey tech idiot. Hunk's making food."

Hunk scoffs "I'm not a idiot! I'm well aware of my emotions!"

Shiro laugh

End chapter

 _Schools back so rip…_


	10. Space Mall

Chapter 10

The team arrives at the space mall but before they go Coran, Allura, and Shiro lay down the rules.

Coran "Remember your disguises!"

Allura "Don't cause any trouble."

Shiro "Stay in pairs."

Coran "Yes! We do not need a repeat of last time!"

Lance "Hey that was our first time in a space mall!!"

Pidge "It's a great game!!!"

"And we got a free Kaltenecker!!"

Peter "What's a Kaltenecker?"

Hunk "Also not my fault that guy tried to enslave me!!"

Keith "I was just asking if he knew where the knife was from."

The three responsible ones groans listening to them complaining.

Allura looks at Shiro "Also! You sir!"

"Oh quiznak."

She pokes him "You are NOT allowed to start any more arm wrestling competitions!"

(That's one of the few things from season 8 that happened)

Shiro "It was clear day okay!!! Not my fault everyone was weaker than me! If anything it's your fault-"

"My fault?!"

"You built that arm!!"

(Shiro has the floating arm and another one that's like the galra one but ya know. Not evil.)

Allura "Well excuse me for being nice?!"

Coran steps between them "Enough youngins! Shiro no arm wrestling! Allura no shiny things!"

Both pout.

Peter "What the fucks a Kaltenecker…"

The Paladins all gasp and the Alteans are confused.

Pidge slaps him "Pete I told you not to say that!"

"What the quiznak is a fuck?!"

Hunk laughs knowing that quiznak and fuck are the same thing "It's not a real word."

Keith "Like yeet. It's just from a vine."

Lance "This bitch empty! YEET!!!!!"

Peter "Okay so fuck isn't a word? What's a bitch?"

Shiro "Paladins. Stop teaching Pete weird earth things."

Lance "A bitch is someone you care about or respect. Like for example. Keith here? Keith's a bitch. He's the best swordsman I've ever met."

Keith guts him "I can't tell if you're being nice or making fun of me."

Lance "Porque no los dos?" (Why not both)

Allura "What's that? Do earthlings speak different languages?"

Lance nods "Si mi amor." (Yes my love)

Keith rolls his eyes. He took Spanish in middle school so he knows what Lances saying.

Shiro knows too "Lance. That's enough. Let's go everyone. Pete's sending us all pictures of the preferred clothes."

Peter taps on his screen "Yeah judging by all the circumstances and positions and personalities, I believe these outfits would be best. Already got the okay from the girls and Coran. What do ya think?"

Each of them project they're outfits for them to see.

All are fairly similar.

Pidge's a white long sleeve dress with a green V on the front and a green belt. The shoes are simple flats. There's also a green ribbon with a computer on it to tie in her hair and a lion necklace.

Hunk's a white suit with a yellow tie that has a lion on it and his chest has a yellow V. Simple nice shoes and his classic headband.

Lance's, Keith's, and Shiro's are the same as Hunk's just in their colors and minor things to show their trademark. Like Lance has a slightly sparkly tie to show his "Razzle Dazzle" personality, Keith has his mullet tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon and a sword pin, and Shiro's right arm is exposed showing the prosthetic.

Coran shows them a traditional Altean outfit that he and Peter would likely be wearing.

Allura will where a dress similar to Pidge's but mixed with her traditional Altean dress. (She still has a pink V and lion necklace and her crown)

Peter "Is there anything you'd guys like to change before we go? I know where the place is so we're going there first then you can wander."

Shiro "Which arm am I using for this?"

Peter looks at Allura for the answer

Allura "Either or. I feel that floating one would go better with the outfit but the full arm is better known to our allies."

Shiro shrugs "What about no arm?"

"Shiro can you not be an edgelord for 5 seconds."

"I had to deal with that emo for years. Give me a damn break."

Keith rolls his eyes "Wonder where I got it from."

"Adam."

Peter "Any other requests or comments on the actual clothes? Shiro we can figure out what arm you'll use when we actually get the suit."

Shiro nods.

Hunk "Yeah uh I noticed how Pidge has a computer pin and Keith has a sword pin? How come only they do?"

Peter "Cause Pidge has long hair and Keith has a mullet that needs to at least be trimmed. Seriously Keith. Not saying to cut all of it but trim the dead ends before the thing got it."

Keith scoffs "Fine whatever. I'll cut the deadends. But that's it!"

Peter smirks "Good. Anyway I thought just a ribbon looked plain so I decided to add what most reflects them. I originally wanted to put a pin or something on your headband but that's like actually yours so I wasn't sure if I could… or what to put… I was thinking something related to cooking since you usually cook for meetings and it brings people together."

Hunk "Not a bad idea? Can we do that actually? Everything has their thing. I want mine!"

Peter "Noted. Anyone else?"

Lance "Yeah! Why don't have anything to show my anything!"

Peter "I thought about making your tie sparkle more for ya know "razzel dazzle"? I want to make you a clip of like a gun since you're the team's sharp shooter but I wasn't sure."

Lance thinks for a moment "Can I have a normal blue tie and the hair clip? I've been needing one for awhile now."

Peter nods making the adjustments "Okay. Is that all guys?"

Pidge "Yeah? How am I supposed to do my hair? Just a ponytail?"

Peter looks at her thinking "Hmmmmmm… lets see………Oh! Idea!! Idea!! Pidge come!"

Pidge walks over to him confused and he pulls her down

Pidge "Pete?! What're you doing?!"

Peter knees her back "Shut up I'll lose my train of thought. Hunk let me borrow your headband for a sec."

Hunk tosses it to him

Pidge flinches has Peter starts doing her hair.

She glances her team nervously.

The Paladins smirk knowing she's screaming inside.

Allura winks and Corans just proud uncle️

Pidge looks away but peter moves her head back

"Don't move I'm almost done."

He ties Hunk's headband around Pidge's hair to hold it in place.

He did a braided bun with a ribbon tied around it

Peter "Okay I'm done. Not the best you guys get the picture? Think this'll be good for her? This style with that outfit? What ya think?"

They all look at what he did are very impressed️.

Lance "Hmmmm… As long as the green ribbon is the same shade as the green on her dress I like it."

The others agree and Pidge's trying so hard not to die on the spot

Peter takes her hair down and tosses Hunk his headband "Thanks. Now as far as make up goes…"

Pidge flinches "Nope! No way! Not wearing makeup! I refuse!"

Peter "Lip gloss and mascara?"

Pidge glares at him and he rubs her head "I'm just teasing dummy. Chill."

Keith "If these two are gonna be all lovey dovey can I leave?"

Both blush slightly.

It still shocks the Paladins to see KATIE HOLT, the girl who made a FAKE IDENTITY AND COMMITTED MULTIPLE FELONIES, blushing.

Pidge and Peter both fumble they're words "It's- it's not like that!"

Allura puts a hand on both of them "Calm down you two. We know. However that did remind me of another tradition."

Shiro smirks having talked to her already "What is it Allura?"

Allura "It was tradition that whenever the Paladins of old, even before becoming Paladins, would host a fancy event, they are accompanied by a partner."

Lance "So like a date?"

Allura nods "Yes and no. Not necessarily a romantic partner, however it was typical."

Coran "Think wisely about you're bringing. Whatever they do it's reflected on you."

Allura "Any thoughts for who you'll all bring right off the top?"

Hunk "Shay."

Shiro "I might be able to talk Adam into it."

Lance "Hey Allura~"

Allura "No."

Lance sulks

Pidge "Allura who you going with?"

Allura "I'm likely going to be accompanied by Prince Lotor. We often were together back then. Now I believe it would be fitting for the two of us to go together being as we're the rulers of the Altean and Galra empires. Lotor controls the majority of the Galra empire and I'm still the Princess of what's left of the Atean empire."

Peter leans back and looks up at her "Allura do you remember what King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon said before everything with the galra went to shit? You and Lotor were-"

Allura steps on him "Alician shut your quiznak."

He laughs "All I was saying is that you an Lotor both remember! You need to stop avoiding it princess!"

The Paladins look confused and Coran chokes

Coran "Holy Quiznak!! That's right!! I completely forgot!! Me and Lotors governess, Dayak, are supposed to arrange that!"

Allura "Would you look at that! It's time for us to go!"

Confused they all leave for the space mall.

Peter "Alright! Come on let's hurry up and show them the clothes so we can have fun!"

While walking to the store Lance leans closer to Pidge's ear

"Hey do you know what Pete was talking about earlier with Allura and Lotor?"

Pidge shakes her head "No but if I had to guess I'd say it's an arranged marriage. Allura's princess of the Altean empire and Lotor's prince of the Galra empire. A marriage would unite the empires. Political speaking it's not a bad idea. Seeing as they seem to have gotten along well in the past and how they interact from time to time it's completely possible."

Lance "Do you actually think they'll get married just for the political reason?"

Pidge shrugs "Maybe back then they would have. Now seeing as we're at war with zarkons part galra empire and allies with Lotors part it could still unite us even if just a little. It'll probably strengthen the alliance more."

Lance "Well find out for sure."

"I'll ask Pete when we finish with the clothes."

Lance nods and straightens up (is he straight though??? Ask Keith)

They get to the shop

"Welcome!"

Allura "Hello! We'd like to place an order?"

The guy smiles "Sure thing. Got a design in mind?"

Allura nods "Yes. Each one is fairly similar but different."

"Great! How many?"

Allura gestures to all of them "This many?"

The guy (let's call him Aoba) lights up "Oh boy! A busy one huh?"

Allura nods "Pidge can you come here?"

Pidge steps forward

Aoba "Okay ladies? What would yours be?"

Both show their dresses

Allura "Ours are quite different… but do you think they're doable?"

Aoba looks closely at the dresses "Yea. The small ones should be easy. Yours more complicated but doable. It looks like a mix of hers and a traditional Altean royal dress. Hehe… haven't seen anything like that in awhile… my great great great great grandfather made dresses and suits for the royal family."

Allura smiles "He was a wonderful man."

Aoba smiles "I'm sure he was. Sorry! I'm getting of track! What else was there?"

Allura "Male Paladins?"

The four come forward and Pidge goes back beside Peter teasing each other slightly.

Aoba "So what would it be for you four?"

They show him their suits.

Aoba "All of yours should be easy enough to do. The hardest part of all of them would be the hair pins"

Peter "Oh don't worry about those. I just left those so you could see the full outfit."

Aoba nods "You designed these?"

Peter nods "Yeah… for the most part…"

Aoba nods "Good job kid. They're going quite simple but very nice. Gotta ask about the pins tho?"

Peter smiles "I wanted to include something that really represents each of them. Keith's the best swordsman I've ever met and Lance's the best sharpshooter. Hunk brings people together with cooking and Pidge's the tech genius."

Aoba nods "How come you didn't do one for the guy with the arm?"

"Couldn't decided so I figured it'd be okay to have his prosthetic arm shown."

Aoba nods "Smart kid. These ones are all fairly easy. Still 2 more right?"

Allura bods "Coran, Pete?"

The Alteans step forward and the Paladins go back.

Aoba "Let's see what ya got?"

Coran and Peter show him traditional Altean suits (Peter's is slightly more modern than his)

Aoba "Hehe… Traditional royal atean suits? I'm amazed anyone knows what those look like these days. Kid you do these too?"

Peter smiles "I'm quite familiar when it comes to the Atean empire and the royal family."

Aoba "Must be! Just who are you?"

Peter "Those guys behind me are the Paladins of Voltron. The three of us remaining Alteans. These two…"

Allura "I'm princess Allura of planet Altea."

Coran "I'm the princess's right hand."

Peter nods "Hehe… and I'm a servant. Mostly working on repairs and upgrades."

Aoba's shook "I heard the rumors that the princess and the royals right hand man survived but…"

Allura nods "It's surprising we know."

Aoba "Yea but that explains a lot. Seriously boy? You were able to design traditional Altean royal clothes! That's some of the most complicated designs!"

Peter laughs slightly "I'll admit I did need a little help from them with these ones. Are they doable though? I tried to with a more modern design for mine while still being somewhat traditional?"

Aoba looks at his closely then Corans "Yes. I'll be able to make the outfits no problem! I'll need to do some measurements and a date you'll need them by?"

Allura "The beginning of next Phoebe."

Aoba nods "Okay and a name?"

"Allura. A-L-L-U-R-A."

Lance "I really wish I understood Altean letters."

Pidge nods "Learn. Actually don't. I tried that. It didn't end well."

Aoba rights her name and the date down then takes them back for sizes and writes everything down before sending them on their way.

Allura "Okay everyone! You have a few Vargas to wander the mall. Meet at the castle before nightfall so we can rest before departure again."

Coran and Allura stay together, Shiro with Hunk, Keith with Lance, and Peter with Pidge.

Hunk "So why'd you drag me with you Shiro?"

Shiro smirks "Pidge and Pete need to figure out their feelings and so do Keith and Lance."

Hunk "…is this cause Keith ate your space cereal?"

"Yes."

"That's valid."

Meanwhile Klance.

Keith "No."

Lance "Come on Keith! We can find the emo store after we get your mullet trimmed! Your deadends are killing me!!"

Keith crosses his arms and Lance literally drags him to the haircut place

(They do end up in a space hot topic and Keith's eyes are sparklingly and Lance is dead)

Now back to our main ship!!!

Pidge grabs Peter's arm randomly and starts running

Peter "Pidge?! Where are you going?!"

She stops in front of an earth game "Look!!"

Peter looks at it confused "I don't get it…"

"Matt told me that Smash Bros was making a new game! Smash Bro's Ultimate!! It apparently came out a little over a month ago!! I can't believe they have it!!!"

Dude "Good eye! What Galaxy you from little lady?"

"The Milky Way galaxy. Planet earth."

"An earthling huh~? That's pretty rare."

Pidge nods "Exactly. So how much for the game."

"You're first born child."

"$87."

12 offers later*

"Your weapon!!"

"A signed autograph from a paladin of Voltron!!!!"

"Deal!!!!"

Pidge signs a picture of her and the green lion in exchange for the game.

Her and peter leave and continue wandering the mall.

Peter "An autograph really?"

Pidge shrugs "I don't have any space money. Besides! Everyone wants an autograph from one of the Paladins!"

"You got the idea from Lance didn't you."

"…okay fine. I got the idea from Lance. We all use our status sometimes to benefit us. It's not like I harmed anyone. A famous autograph in exchange for an earth game? Good trade."

Peter smiles "You weirdo."

Pidge rolls her eyes and looks at the game

Peter "So where next?"

"Anywhere."

They stop at a small booth Peter was interested in.

Pidge "What is it?"

Peter laughs slightly "Just something that reminded me of Altea…"

Pidge tries to look at it but Peter moves it.

Peter "Close your eyes."

Pidge obeys confused. She feels a slight chill around her neck as Peter finishes. There's another slight pause.

"Okay you can open now."

Pidge opens her eyes and looks in the mirror at the necklace hanging on her collar bones. It's a planet. Altea. She looks st Peter who has a necklace of earth laying on his collar bone.

Peter "What ya think?"

Pidge "They're amazing. But? How come you have Earth and I have Altea?"

Peter rubs his neck "Cause well um… it's just that… Think of it as a friendship necklace?"

Pidge laughs "You know I don't wear jewelry much?"

"Well you don't have to wear it if you don't want to?"

He reaches to take it back but Pidge slaps his hand

"Fuck no! I'm never taking this off for the rest of my life!"

Peter smiles fondly "Alright… same"

They continuing walking together.

Pidge's hand brushes his hand slightly

Both blush

Pidge "Ah! Sorry!"

Peter sighs slightly seeing her nervousness. Usually he'd think it's cute but he can't help but sigh

"Pidge? Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable when we touch? Even if it's on accident?"

Pidge looks at him surprised "What? What makes you say that?"

"It's just that… I've noticed that everytime our hands brush when we're working you kinda get all nervous?"

Pidge nervously plays with her fingers "It doesn't make me uncomfortable… it catches me off guard and surprises me. My heart starts racing and I can't think right. I don't understand it? It might be cause I-"

She covers her mouth quickly and blushes deeply.

Peter looks concerned "Cause you what? Pidge I'm serious. If I say or do anything that makes you uncomfortable tell me and I'll try my best not to?"

Pidge moves her hands "You don't make me uncomfortable… I just… don't get much physical contact aside from us play fighting…"

Peter looks at her sadly "Pidge…"

"Don't tell the others… hehe if they find out I actually need human interaction I'll be over…"

Peter smiles slightly and offers her his hand nervously.

Pidge smiles shyly taking his hand.

Peter smiles pulling her closer to hug her.

Pidge blushes deeply wrapping her arms around him.

Peter smiles feelings her rest her head against his chest knowing she hears his heart racing.

 _"Aw young love is so precious! Honey do you remember when we were that age!"_

 _"Yea? Let's leave them alone darling."_

Pidge blushes slightly when they pull apart.

Peter smiles fondly at her "How do you feel?"

Pidge goes on her tip toes pulling him closer and quickly kisses his cheek.

Peter's dazeed for a moment as Pidge walks away in extreme embarrassment.

Peter "H-hey! Pidge! Wait up!"

He catches up with her and glances down at her.

Pidge "Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up shut up!"

Peter smiles fondly and touches his cheek with a faint blush "You're really cute…"

"Am not!!"

Peter chuckles still dazed.

half a varga later*

Pidge and Peter ran into Lance and Keith

The two boys pull Pidge away for a moment while Peter looks in a store.

Lance "Okay spill it sister."

Pidge "What?"

Lance "We've been following you two for the last 30 doboshes!"

Keith "It was Lances idea."

Pidge "Wait a tic. What was the first thing you two seen or heard?!"

Lance "Him offering you his hand."

Keith "Yeah and pull you into a hug. We were to far to hear anything since we're not in our suits."

Pidge feels her entire face heating up "Quiznak… you guys can't tell the others what happened!"

Lance "We're still talking about it later. For now enjoy your date~"

Keith smirks patting her shoulder "Kiss him for real next time."

Pidge punches both of them before storming back to Peter and dragging him out.

Lance "Aww they grow up so fast…"

Keith _'Wish I could kiss Lance like that…'_

just after dark*

Pidge and Peter try to quietly sneak back into the castle but get caught and dragged into the lounge for a lecture.

Allura "Where were you two?! We agreed to all be back for BEFORE nightfall!"

Pidge "Hey it was only 10 doboshs."

Peter "Hehe we lost track of time… Sorry princess?"

Allura sighs and rubs her temples "I'll let you slide with just a warning this time. Only because hunk's almost done with dinner. It should be done in 5 doboshs so go put your stuff away and be in the dining room. You two have the dishes as punishment for being late though!"

"Yes princess…"

dinner*

Lance and Keith keep sending glances at Pidge and Peter. Peter doesn't notice but Pidge does and gets the message.

Coran "Nice necklace Pidge. Yours too Pete. I'm quite surprised you got one of planet Altea and you got Earth though?"

Everyone then notices the necklaces and their interest peaks.

Both mutter a thanks before returning to their food trying not to answer why they have each other's home planet.

Shiro smirks "How come you two have each other's home planets?"

Hunk "Did you two officially get together?!"

Allura "Congratulations you two!!"

Both choke on the food but recover quickly

Pidge "We aren't dating!"

Peter "Yea you guys have the wrong idea!!"

Keith and Lance smirk at them and Pidge sends death glares warning them.

Lance "Really? But Pidge ki-"

Pidge flings food at him "Shut up!"

Keith "Tsundere…"

Pidge pouts in her seat "I'm not a quiznaking Tsundere you gay emo shit."

Peter taps Pidge's leg with his own and glances to the kitchen saying they need to talk doing the dishes.

Pidge nods slightly.

No one misses the two hang out the eye contact for a moment then sneak glances at each other the rest of dinner.

after dinner*

Pidge and Peter are in the kitchen cleaning and talking.

Peter "Did… did Keith and Lance see earlier?"

Pidge flinches "Y-Yeah… They confronted me when they pulled me aside in that store. They probably want to tease me about that after this cause they said they wanted to talk."

Peter "Oh… what exactly would you tell them?"

Pidge blushes slightly "What do you want me to tell them?"

"Pidge it's up to you. Pidge I- i… support any decision you make. We're friends." _'What the quiznak Alician?! Just tell her how you feel already!!! Even if she doesn't feel the same nothing would change! She deserves to know!!'_

Pidge nods "Then I'll tell them it's an Italian greeting…Technically it's a French greeting but France is near Italy and I used to go there a lot."

Peter nods and smiles painfully "I'm curious about all these earth customs? What exactly is a French greeting?"

Pidge blushes and pulls him down to her level

He blushes slightly "Wh-what're you going?"

Pidge "Sh-showing you Earth customs…" she kisses both of his cheeks before letting go a blushing mess

"The- that's a French greeting…"

Peter's quiznaken dazed and doesn't realize that his entire skin town is now pink and he has little hearts around him.

Pidge smiles finding it so adorable _'Kiss him on the lips and say it's an Italian greeting. Just kiss him Katie!!'_

Peter's still basically broken as he covers his face and sinks down embarrassed and rambling about something pidge doesn't fully follow but she did hear a few words.

Some parts of his rambling including things like "Oh god Pidge's so quiznaking adorable. Shit… she's so cute. Oh god. Stop blushing. Get a grip Alician."

Pidge smiles and hums while doing the dishes "If earth customs like that make you uncomfortable I'll avoid them?"

Peter looks at her then to the side still on the floor blushing like crazy "I… I don't mind… Earth- earth customs aren't bad? I'm not against it? It's not like I'd be upset if you did that again…"

Pidge smiles while continuing the chores.

skip to Pidge and Klance*

Pidge sinks into a ball on her bed while the two older boys stand in front of her.

Pidge "So… Zarkon's a fucken bitch right?"

Lance "Not the point."

Keith "Yeah Pidge you can't just pretend that didn't happen."

She throws herself back and groans "Just say whatever you're gonna say so we can be done."

Lance "Katie Holt. You're not getting off the hook."

Pidge "What's the problem. It's not like anything happened or changed?"

"Pidge you kissed him."

"On his cheek! It's- it's not like I kissed his lips!"

"You wanted to though huh~"

Pidge averts her gaze and plays with her hair "I mean I don't not want to…"

Both boys smile and her. She's actually acting like an ordinary teenage girl. Not a Paladin of Voltron or tech genius or anything like that.

Pidge glances at them for a second "Is-is that bad?"

Lance sits beside her and pulls her onto his shoulder and Keith sits on her other side and puts a hand on her.

Lance "Pidge it's completely fine for you to have a crush."

Pidge "But we have a mission! I need to make sure our equipment and everything is strong enough for us to win! I can't be distracted by feelings like this?!"

Keith "Kate?"

"Hm?"

Lance _'Kate??????'_

Keith "Do you remember that time me, Shiro, and Adam came over to your house me and you started playing games with Matt? Matt left and came out to your parents about being bi. Afterwards they we're all talking together and we stayed at the game?"

Pidge nods remembering that.

Keith "And do you remember how I asked Matt two about if it's okay to have a crush?"

Pidge laughs slightly and Lance listens carefully hopeful.

Keith "And do you remember your guys answers?"

Pidge nods "Matt said 'You're gay as hell for that guy at school huh' and I said 'It's perfectly fine to fall in love as long as he could play games with us?' Right?"

Keith nods "Same thing for now. Pidge it's okay for you to like him. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you having a crush on Pete. And it's perfectly normal for you to want to kiss him. Right Lance?"

Lance nods "Yup. So go face your feelings and kiss him."

Pidge blushes "I cant do that! He doesn't like me like that!"

Both boys face palm

"how is it you can deactivate a kill viruses in 10 ticks tops-"

"Or reprogram a galra robot to work for us,"

"Or fuse alien technology together,"

"Or all that other crazy genius stuff you do?"

"But you can't tell when a boy likes you?"

Pidge sighs and lays down "That's different okay! With technology you can easily understand it. I have little to no experience on any love aside from family. Can you guys just leave me alone so I can think?"

Both show some sign of affection and reassurance before saying bye and leaving.

End chapter

 _Out of the stories I'm writing right now this's my least popular but my favorite cause I have the most freedom for it. I'll work on the others tho now for those of you waiting for updates on "Sniper Ship" or "Transboy Bakugo"_


	11. Wounded

Chapter 11

Pidge was sent to a planet to gather information with Peter.

Allura and Shiro insisted that they go together since Peter's been to the base before and the green lion has cloaking abilities.

The green lion barely avoids a blast from from the bases defense system.

Pidge "I cant land. We're under to much fire."

Peter "Can you hold out alone for a dobosh??"

"What are you doing?!"

Peter runs out "Just cover me!!"

Before pidge can react she finds one of the fighters take off from her lion (head canon they have some fighter pods in each lion)

"Quiznak!!! Pete what are you doing?!"

 _"Just cover me for 10 tics! That's all I need!"_

Pidge protects him long enough for him to land on the base unnoticed.

Peter activates his invisible cloak and rushes inside "See pidge told you this was a good idea."

 _"Are you kidding me right now?! We haven't tested that yet!! Be careful it's still a prototype!"_

"I know I know. Calm down and focus and not getting killed."

Peter rushes to the control room unnoticed and hacks into the system to shut off the defenses.

"All clear Pidge. All the drones are shut down. It looks like there's only a few galra. Hurry up though."

 _"Roger that."_

She flies in and lands her lion before running where Peter tells her too

Peter "Okay Pidge I'm sending a drone to guide you."

 _"Okay good. Download the data from that control room while I go to lower levels."_

Both get the information they need and start running back to the lion.

Peter smiles at pidge as they run "Got the entail?"

Pidge nods "Duh."

A blast fires past them.

Pidge summons her bayard and Peter pulls out a two guns (he also has two knives because yee)

Before they know it they're surrounded by galra.

Peter and Pidge are back to back

Peter "Don't die Pidge."

Pidge smirks "I won't if you won't."

At that the battle begins.

Both take their share of hits during it.

They rush back to to lion as soon as they can but one last shot is fired at Peter.

Pidge pushes him out of the way and gets hit knocking her nearly unconscious.

Peter shoots the robot destroying it and picks up Pidge

"Pidge?! Pidge can you hear me?!"

Pidge looks at him for a second "Pete…" is all she says before falling unconscious.

More shots are fired but peter shoots the door shutting them out.

Peter picks pidge up and runs to the green lion

"I know I'm not your Paladin but please. Pidge is hurt… please…"

Surprisingly the lion opens letting them in.

Peter smiles and runs inside laying Pidge down in the corner before sitting in pilot seat and taking off.

Peter opens a channel with Allura "Allura! Allura come in!! Castle of lions please someone answer!!"

 _Shiro "Peter?! What's going on?! Do you need back up?"_

"No but I need a wormhole and healing pod!"

 _Allura "On it! Coran ready a healing pod!"_

 _Coran "Yes Princess!"_

A wormhole opens and Peter flies through.

The lands at the castle and picks Pidge up running out of the lion.

In the room with healing pods everyone's waiting.

Lance "What happened to Pidge?!"

Peter "She jumped in front of a blast and was knocked unconscious."

Allura takes Pidge and readies her for the healing pod before laying her in.

Peter looks at her sadly from outside the pod.

Shiro "Pete. What exactly happened out there?"

Peter hands over both flash drives without looking away "We got the entail."

Shiro takes both drives and gives them to hunk "Hunk feel free to start analyzing these."

Hunk takes them "Not until I know what happened to Pidge. Pete you're pretty beat up too."

Keith "Peter. What happened on the mission. Why is Pidge unconscious."

He grits his teeth "We were under heavy fire and I left the lion while she covered me. I disabled the defense system and she came into the base. We were attacked on the way out. We both were hit with what I think was quintessence. The last blast was definitely not anything I've seen. They were aiming for me but pidge pushed me out of the way and took the hit."

Peter looks at Pidge. Her small frame bruised and cut and her side glowing.

Keith "I think I recognize that glow. It's like when we all got separated and me and Shiro ended up together. The day we found out I could pilot the black lion… Shiro do you remember?"

Shiro nods "I was attacked by Haggar. Then that's when… everything happened…"

They all look at each other

Peter "What. What happened after that. What's going to happen to Pidge." They hear the panic in his voice "Please… whats gonna happen…?"

Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder "Hey? It's gonna be alright. In order to figure it out I need to know. Did you see what or who shot her?"

Peter nods "It was one of the centuries. They had an energy weapon."

Allura "They tried to drain your quintessence but drained hers instead."

"What…"

"She'll recover. But it will take at least a full quintet?"

Peter nods sinking down "Its all my fault… This's all my fault…"

"No it's not. They didn't drain all her quintessence."

"Don't blame yourself Pete. It could have happened to any of us. It's our fault that you two had no backup."

hours later*

Coran walks through the room and sees Peter siting beside the pod with his laptop.

Coran sits beside him "Working on something Pete?"

Peter flinches and hides his screen "Oh? Hey Coran… not really. I was just…"

Coran looks at the screen and smiles "It's okay Pete. You don't have to hide anything from me. Don't forget? I half raised you!"

Peter chuckles "Yeah… Uncle Coran?"

Coran smiles remembering the four siblings and Allura all playing together and calling him uncle.

Coran ruffles Peter's hair bringing a small smile to the boy's face.

Peter adjust his laptop back to a comfortable position and clinks to a different page. One showing a video for the ball

"I thought about what you said? About how you want to make sure each of them can preform an elegant dance in case they're asked to dance one."

Coran nods "Good. Like I mentioned. This is a big event. We invited all the leaders and high ranking officers we have as allies."

Peter nods and looks at the capsule.

Pidge's still unconscious but the marks are faded and she's in the skin tight white suit.

Coran "Are you asking number 5 to dance if a slow songs plays?"

Peter blushes faintly and doesn't look at him "It's not unlikely…"

Coran goes stern uncle "I don't want any funny business between you two!"

Peter rolls his eyes "i meant! I'd ask her so some creep doesn't ty to pull anything! It's not like I have a crush on her and want to dance with her or anything!"

"But you do have a crush on her correct?"

Peter glances back at her "That doesn't matter. She'll probably hate me for letting her get hurt."

Coran "You know? This reminds me of what humans call 'day sha view'! It's when something happens repeatedly!"

(That's not how it's spelled but that's how Coran thinks it is)

Peter "What do you mean?"

Coran sighs "Back when the Paladins first came to planet Areis, where the castle was for 10,000 decapheebs, we had a party. We invited the locals into the castle and during that time some galra placed a bomb. Lance noticed and pushed me out of the way so I sustained minimum injury. Lance on the other hand was put in a coma. I felt extremely guilty afterwards and immediately left to get a new crystal to activate the castle and healing pods. Lance bore no hatered of negativity towards me despite having been put in a coma for nearly 2 quintets."

Peter looks at him "Do… do you think pidge will forgive me?"

"I don't think she'll see anything to forgive. Unless of course you touch her game without permission! Then it might be hard for forgiveness!"

Peter chuckles slightly "That's true. Thanks Coran…"

Coran nods and stands up stretching "Well! It's getting late! We should probably go to bed!"

Peter "You can go. I'm staying her a little longer…"

Coran nods "Don't stay here to late."

Peter nods and suddenly he's alone.

He stands up and puts a hand on the pod in front of her "Pidge I'm so sorry this happened. If I had see the blast I could have dodge and this wouldn't have happened. You'll probably hate me after this. I really hope you can forgive me."

He rests his forehead on it "I really need to tell you something. Please… Pidge I have to say… I'm… I'm in love with you Pidge… I'm not sure when it started but I know the feelings there. Please… wake up…"

next morning*

Hunk's up first to make breakfast when he decides to check on Pidge.

He gets to the room and sees Peter asleep leaning on the pod with his glasses on and laptop in his lap.

Hunk smirks taking a picture for teasing purposes before taking Peter's glasses off and his laptop setting them beside him by the pod

Hunk _'Heh heh… guess he didn't want to leave her side? It'd be super cute if they'd get together. Should I wake him?'_

Before he can decide Peter moves starting to wake up.

Hunk "Hey Pete? You awake yet?"

Peter squints slightly "Hunk? What're you doing in my room???"

"Wake up Pete. You fell asleep beside the healing pod."

Peter starts waking up remembering everything "Oh yea… I fell asleep working on a new code…"

Hunk nods offering a hand "Yea. Hope you don't mind I moved your laptop and glasses when I came in."

Peter nods and uses his hand to pull himself up "Thanks Hunk…"

He puts his glasses on his shirt and looks at Pidge.

Hunk "Hey? Wanna help me with breakfast?"

Peter nods "Yea sure. I'll be there in a tic."

Hunk nods "Don't start making out with the healing pod. Wait for her to come out in a few vargas."

Peter blushes "Huuuuuuuunk!!"

He laughs leaving.

Peter sighs and picks up his laptop and puts a hand on the pod "I miss you…" he whispers quietly before leaving to help Hunk.

Peter sets his computer down across the room away from the actual food.

Hunk "Were making a normal earth breakfast! It's like what they gave us the Garrison but with flavor."

Peter laughs "What was the Garrison like? Pidge doesn't tell me much?"

"You mean 'What was Pidge like in the Garrison? She won't say?'????"

Peter rubs his neck "Okay so maybe I'm a little curious about how she was then…"

Hunk smirks and starts making the pancakes "Well for one thing she kept her hair short and pretended to be a boy named Pidge Gunderson. She only ever thought about her personal mission which was finding her family. Honestly I don't have much to tell you about pre-Voltron Pidge. We were crew members but we weren't a team. Not like we are now. Hell pre-Voltron I wasn't completely sure if she was a she or he! It was more like I was 70% sure she was a girl. Lance has no idea though. It wasn't until after Lance woke up from a coma that he found out Pidge was a girl and the castles a ship."

Peter laughs "From what I've heard about Pre-Voltron Pidge I can tell that even then she was amazing…"

"Uh oh~ somebody's in love~?!"

Peter punches him slightly "Yea? You're in love with Shay of the Balmera."

Hunk smiles fondly "Shay's amazing."

Peter smiles and his marks glow faintly "So is Pidge…"

Peter groans and hides his face as hearts form around him

Hunk "Yea you got it bad…"

Peter sinks more "Do not… Let me drift off into open space…"

"Yea Nope. You agreed to help me with breakfast."

They start making the breakfast and Peter's completely confused.

Peter "Wait what is this dough like thing??"

"They're called pancakes."

"Pan-cakes??? But you didn't use a pan to make this? Is this what earth cake is?? You eat cake for breakfast????"

"What no? Pancakes just the name of it. It's not actually earth cake or have to be made in a pan."

"Then how come it's called Pan-Cake??"

"Sometimes it's best not to question it."

Peter nods and pokes the meat "And what's this?"

Hunk "Wahhh don't touch that!!"

Peter pulls his hand away in pain "I think it bit me!"

Hunk sighs and pulls him to the sink to pour cold water on the burn

Peter winces "Huuuuunk!!! I think the meat bit me!"

Hunk laughs "You burnt your finger on the pan. It's burning hot right now and we need to rinse it so it doesn't leave a mark."

Peter blushes slightly embarrassed "Oh…"

Hunk finishs with that and goes back to the meat

Peter follows being careful not to touch it this time "What is that???"

"Bacon."

"Beacon??"

"No bacon."

"Is that a species you have on earth?"

"Not exactly?"

Peter tilts his head confused

Hunk _'If only Pidge was here…'_

Hunk "Bacon comes from animals in earth. Typical pig."

Peter lights up "Pig!! I remember pigs!!! They're those cute squishy pink creatures with four legs and a curly tail!! I had two as pets when I was on earth!!"

Hunk laughs "Oh man of Pidge could see you right now!"

Peter flushes "Shut up! I was just excited that I recognized an earth thing… It's been a long long time since I was there last. It's good to hear that some things still exist. Like pigs."

Hunk ruffles his hair "You always makes those faces around Pidge? It's no wonder she's in love with you!"

Peter "She does not! Hmph! Let's just finish making breakfast I wanna go back to Pidge."

Hunk laughs and mimics him "I wanna go to Pidge! Whom I am very much not in love with! I just want to spend all my time with her!"

"Hunk!!"

Peter pouts and pokes at some other weird food "Just! What is this?!"

"Fried Potatoes."

"Fried Pa-tat-toes?"

"No. Potatoes."

"What is that????? A potato??? Pidge compared herself to one before?? Saying how she's just a tired potato??????"

"Big mood. A potato is an edible type of root. You can cook it a lot of different ways! Fried, fries, mashed, baked, stuffed, and more."

Question marks surround him "Huh?"

"Were potatos a thing last time you were on earth?"

"New. Everyone was convinced it was a bad omen."

"When were you on earth."

"7,000 earth years ago."

"Big oof."

Peter's confuses and they keep making breakfast which includes Hunk having to make sure Peter doesn't do something stupid every 3 tics.

Peter's currently sitting on the floor spinning his knife.

Hunk "Random question? If a guy asks Pidge to dance at the party what would you do?"

Peter throws his knife "That."

Hunk "…okay new rule. No weapons at the party."

Peter "Two weapons of my choice."

Hunk "One weapon that Shiro, Allura, and Coran approve off."

"One weapon Allura approves of."

"Fine."

Peter smiles getting his knife "But seriously. If someone asks Pidge to dance they're gonna wish they hadn't."

"You're really protective of her~ Can you just say you're in love?"

Peter rolls his eyes spinning his knife "I mean everyone seems to know how _I_ feel about her. She's not interested in me so it's not worth actually saying how I feel when it could cause everything to fall apart."

Hunk deadpans "Dude you do realize she's crushing on you."

Peter scoffs "No one someone like Pidge would like me."

"She likes you. Anyway go tell everyone that breakfasts ready."

Peter taps on his communicator "Everyone hunk says foods ready."

a few doboshes later all of them are sitting at the table eating.

Lance "Oh man! It's about time you make Earth food again! Man I've missed your pancakes Hunk!"

Hunk "Remember how almost every morning I'd get up and cook for you and Pidge? Cause neither of you can cook anything other than ramen!"

Lance laughs "Oh man Pidge's the worst cook!"

Peter "She is?"

Hunk "You've never actually had anything pidge has cooked have you?"

"No why????"

All of them cringe

Shiro "She can't cook at all."

Keith "She burnt my ramen."

Allura "And tries to use science instead of recipes."

Hunk "She tried to make cookies at like 4 million degrees for 1 second and nearly burned down the castle and planet."

Lance "At the Garrison it was her turn to cook and was making toast and cereal. How can you mess that up?!"

Coran "She tries to cook sometimes but now she's not allowed to unsupervised."

They all share stories about Pidge's cooking fails.

Coran "Actually Number 5 has been sneaking into the kitchen more often and attempting to cook. Most times she has me help her or at least make sure she doesn't destroy anything."

Everyone looks at Space uncle.

Coran "Hm?"

Shiro "Did she by any chance say why?"

Coran shakes his head "Something about its a surprise and not to ask."

Everyone looks at Peter who's smiling zoning out thinking of Pidge trying to cook and failing in the stories.

He feels their gazes and looks at them confused "Hm???"

Lance "How cute would it be if Pidge was learning to cook to surprise him."

Allura "It's quite likely. If I recall correctly Pete made her something before and after that she started trying to secretly teach herself to cook."

Peter "Yea… I highly doubt that."

He continues eating but they keep looking at him.

"Will you stop staring at me?!"

Allura "Pete we have a serious matter to discuss."

Peter looks at her annoyed "If you're gonna ask about the nature of my and Pidge's relationship I'm leaving. I told you we're just friends."

Shiro "It's not that."

Lance "But you totally like each other."

Keith "Lance."

"Fine."

Peter rests his chin on his hand "Well? What is it? The ball thing?"

Allura "Pete you were able to pilot the green lion to get Pidge and yourself back here."

Peter flinches "I… don't know what you're talking about. The green lion saved us and glue back on its own. I was making sure Pidge wasn't dead the whole time."

Shiro "We felt a sign of distress coming from Pidge and the green lion."

Keith "Our minds are linked in a way. Even outside of Voltron."

Lance "When one of us is in trouble the rest of us sense it."

Hunk "We felt someone else fly the green lion yesterday when we got the call."

Peter sighs "I was only able to because the green lion knew it was the only way to save Pidge."

Allura walks over to him and puts a hand on his forehead

Peter feels a weird tingling sensation "What what are you doing Allura…"

He grits his teeth "Allura! Allura stop that!"

Everyone else starts panicking slightly other than Coran who sips his "tea" (Shiro called it that before)

Coran "She's not hurting him. It's just a. Thing between them from when they were kids."

Peter "A-allura! Please! Knock it off!!"

She moves her hand and he rubs his temples where her fingers were.

Peter pouts "Allura that's a low blow…"

Allura smirks "You had it coming."

"Uh Yeah? What just happened?"

Coran "It's just a way to check if you can if an Alteans a paladin."

Allura "It's also always been away to shut house Inman."

Peter flushes "Shut up! It is not!"

Lance "Wow Wait?!? You have a last name?!"

Peter blinks "Yes???? My Altean name's Alician Inman???????? I thought you knew that????"

"Hold up!! Alician?????"

"Did you not know that was my name? Pidge calls me that sometimes?? So did my siblings when they were here mostly."

"I dunno? I thought it was like a nickname or something for you?!"

"Nah. Nicknames Peter or Pete."

Allura smiles "Or Alic~?"

"We don't talk about that Lura."

The three full Alteans laugh and the Paladins are confused."

Peter stands up and pokes her "Don't tell them any unnecessary things from 10,000 years ago. If ya need my you can probably guess where I'll be."

Hunk "With you're girlfriend~?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet!"

few doboshs before pidge can be let out*

Everyone waiting in front of her pod

Peter looks nervously at her.

Allura "Pete? Can you go three seconds without getting drool on the pod."

Peter blushes "I'm not drooling!"

Lance "You're totally checking her out!"

Allura "What exactly does that mean?"

The earthlings start explaining more Earth things and peter tones them out. He wants to learn more of earth but wants to learn from Pidge.

The others aren't paying attention when the pod opens.

Peter catches Pidge as she falls out of the pod into his arms.

"Pete?" She whispers confused "Did we get the information?"

Peter hugs her almost crying "Pidge!"

Everyone looks then group hug.

They finally let go but Peter still helps Pidge stand and she clings to his arm.

Pidge "What happened…? The mission…?"

Peter "We can tell you what happened over dinner. You need to eat something."

Pidge nods hugging his arms "I'm exhausted…"

The others laugh slightly

"It's good to have you back Pidge."

"We've missed you."

Shiro "You know? Someone was always by your side when you were out."

Peter looks at him and says "Yeah we switched off to make sure you'd be alright."

Coran "Well that's not entirely true! Pete stayed there the whole time!!"

Pidge smiles shyly and Peter "Thanks for keeping me company. That's… sweet."

She looks away and doesn't see his obvious love struck expression.

They go to the dining room and eat while explaining everything that happened to Pidge.

Hunk was about to mention the cooking incident but Peter's look warns him not to.

In the end Peter refuses to live Pidge's side until time for bed and he knows she's in her room.

End chapter

 _So idk I need some ideas_


	12. A tale

Chapter 12

Pidge crosses her arms and looks at Space uncle

Coran "Come on Pidge! You must take it easy! You just got out of the healing pod yesterday. You must work slowly."

Pidge rolls her eyes and summons her bayard "I _do_ take it slow when physically training. Pete hasn't let me work with to much tech unless it's necessary."

Coran takes her bayard "You must listen Pidge."

"Coran! You said we need to prepare for the thingy!"

"You also need to rest Pidge. Go back to your room. That blast drained most of your quintessence. The pod only healed your physical wounds."

Pidge opens her arms "Scan me."

Coran pulls out a thing Hunk and Pidge made and scans her quintessence levels.

"Sorry Number 5. Your quintessence level is still low. You must go back to your room and rest. I'm calling your boyfriend to get you."

Pidge looks away from him "I don't have a boyfriend Coran. Pete's just a friend…"

Coran sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder "Pidge do you know what Peter did after you went unconscious?"

Pidge looks at him "I was unconscious so no."

"He piloted the Green Lion to save you. He ran to the healing pod as soon as you two got back and didn't leave your side until Hunk made him help with breakfast then he immediately went right back to beside the pod."

"Wait back up? He piloted my lion?!"

Coran nods "There's another thing about the lions that Allura and I choose to hide… If the Paladin is in a life or death situation with someone who they are strongly emotionally connected to or bonded with then said person may pilot the lion. The Green Lion is linked to you spiritually. It knows how much you trust and value Pete and allowed him to pilot in order to save you. Similar to how come Keith can fly black and red. He and Shiro are brothers. Lance is bonded to Keith as lovers so they can fly each other's lions. Lance believes in Allura so she can fly blue."

Pidge is silent then thinks about something. Coran and Alfor.

"Coran… you can pilot Red can't you…"

Coran looks shocked at her question "Of course not? I'm not a paladin."

"I mean before. When it was the old Paladins. You were bonded to King Alfor who flue red."

Coran looks at the stars outside the castle "That was 10,000 decapheebs ago. I no longer am capable of it."

Pidge looks at him but he smiles and continues

"I fly the castle now. I am continuing my duty to my king and standing beside his daughter. And Pidge? Don't tell the others."

Pidge nods "Alright…"

He shakes his head pushing those thoughts back "Anyway Pidge! You need to go rest. Pete's on his way to get you."

Pidge pouts "I don't need a babysitter Coran… I'll go back to my room…"

Halfway there Pidge tries sneaking into the green lions hanger.

Peter leans on the door to hanger "Hey?"

Pidge "Hey Pete! I was just…"

Peter grabs her collar and pulls her away "Let's go. Coran left me in charge of you."

Pidge groans as Pete effortlessly pulls her.

Pidge "Pete? Can you let me go?"

Peter smirks "I can. But I'm not gonna."

She pouts as they get to her room.

Pidge sits down on her bed "Okay Pete you don't have to babysit me."

Peter smiles "Coran told me to make sure you stay in your room. He didn't say you couldn't work on anything here?"

Pidge smiles going to her laptop.

Peter "You ready for the dance? It's next movement."

Pidge nods "I've done a lot of research on everything and think I'll be okay. I just… I really hope we don't have to dance a lot…"

Peter looks at her "Pidge? Do you know how to dance…?"

She blushes slightly "I've tried learning some for the dance in cause but…"

"Aww… that's so cute! You're this war hero who flies an alien war machine and can hack into the most complicated tech in the universe! You fought and defeated the biggest threat in the universe. And so much more? And yet… you can't dance!"

Pidge sinks a little "Yea…" She covers her face "I don't know what to do. I've never been good at dancing. This meeting is insanely important. If I mess this up then I'll never live it down! What if we lose alliances because they think we can't stay in sync like that so we can't with our lions?!"

She continues ranting about possible negative outcomes.

Peter covers her mouth "A wise girl once told me 'If you focus no much on what could go wrong, you might miss your chance to do something great'"

Pidge smiles from behind his hand.

Peter moves it "You can do anything. Even dance."

She looks away "I can't…"

He smiles and offers a hand "You're not in the best shape right now. You're still recovering but… I could teach you?"

Pidge looks at him "What?"

Peter rubs his neck awkwardly "If you want I mean…"

Pidge smiles "Pete? Can you…"

Peter nods "We might need more space than this?"

They go to one of the ball rooms and lock the doors so they don't get in trouble.

Peter "Okay so we should probably start with slow songs. The other songs are really optional but given your postion you will definitely have to dance at least once."

"S-Slow songs…"

Peter nods and grabs her hand "Here. You're hand goes here." He places her hand in his shoulder and his around her waist.

Pidge's face heats up looking at him

Peter smiles and his markings glow faintly "You're really cute Pidge. Now we have one week to get you decent at this so follow my lead."

Pidge accidentally steps on him a few times but by the end she's still shit but a little better.

Pidge sinks down against the wall "sorry…"

Peter laughs and nudges her "I think the words you were looking for is 'Thank you pete'?"

Pidge smiles "You sure you wouldn't prefer 'Thank you Pete-sensei'?"

"Sensei?"

Pidge laughs "It's something I got from anime. Sensei is Japanese for teacher."

Peter "I like that! Still waiting for my thank you?"

Pidge smiles looking at him "Thank you…"

Peter's marks glow " _Quiznak why is she so cute?!"_

Pidge heard that and punches him "I'm not cute!"

Peter tucks her hair behind her ear "You're right. You're not cute. You're gorgeous."

Pidge pretty much shuts down.

 _'Quiznak I really wanna kiss her…'_

Pidge hides her red face in her arms "Shut up Pete…"

"Pidge… you're really cute when flustered."

Pidge glares at him "Am not!"

"Pidge…"

"Hm…"

He lifts her chin up closer to him and whispers "You're gorgeous Pidge. You're so smart and talented. This event will be a success…"

Pidge and Peter both start leaning towards each other but stop inches apart.

"Pete I…"

Peter pulls away panicking "I'm so sorry Pidge! I was- I don't know! I wasn't thinking! It's just that you're so amazing and everything! Quiznak I probably made you super uncomfortable! God please don't hate me!! Pidge im so sorry! I think I might-"

Pidge cuts him off "Alician!!!"

He shuts up

Pidge continues "I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you. You don't make me uncomfortable. If you cross a line I'd tell you. You haven't. Have I?"

Peter smiles "You haven't crossed any lines. And… I'm glad I haven't either. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

The door swings open and Allura and Lance come in.

Lance "Come on Princess! I need someone to practice with! I can't lose to Keith!"

Allura sighs "Fine. But only for a little."

Both then notice the two tech genius.

Allura "Pidge! You should be resting! Pete I specifically said make sure Pidge gets some rest!"

Peter "Sorry Princess! There was something Pidge wanted to improve and I decided to help. Ya know so she doesn't overdo it again."

Lance "Oh? You two are really red? And Pete you're markings are glowing!"

Pidge "What do glowing marks mean? It's not like when Allura's would glow? That was to allow her into Oriande."

"Oriande isn't real though?"

"Yes it is. It's a long story…"

Peter shrugs "Yea not gonna ask just gonna accept it… anyway I'll take Pidge back to room and make sure she stays there."

Allura and Lance look at each other as the two leave.

Lance "So they were totally about to kiss huh?"

Allura nods and smiles fondly "Affirmative."

"Seriously though? What do they glowing marks mean?"

Allura smiles "Well you know that me and Pete are the same age and were friends as children? Did you ever question how he still looks 15 even though he's over 10,000 decapheebs old and wasn't in a pod with us?"

Lance "Well It's crossed my mind but I just assumed it was just some Altean thing?"

Allura shakes her head "This's what I got from them. Pete and his siblings were all doing an experiment. They were working with quintessence and how it affects different things. Alexia and Alan were seeing the alchemical and chemical parts together and were in charge with majority. Pete and Annan were working with them at the time upgrading their systems. There was an explosion… Alan said it was an unknown chemical reaction. Alexia said it was due to their heritage and the previous alchemist are against them. Pete said it was a mechanical error. Annan said he was knocked unconscious and never found out for sure what happened but believes they came across a rip in space time. I trust Annan's photographic memory but… when knocked on conscious his stories aren't always completely accurate."

Lance "So that anomaly made all 4 started aging weird?"

"Yes."

"And what does that have to do with his marks?"

Allura smiles "Now this isn't a fact it's an old legend." She sighs remembering it "it has to do with soul mates…"

Lance "What… Pidge and Pete are?!"

Allura nods "It appears so… We can ask Coran for the story. He knows it better"

Lance nods "Let's go ask him?"

Allura checks the time "Why not. Should we gather the others? It's quite the tale!"

Lance nods "Sure?"

10 minutes later*

Pidge is still in her room with Peter and the others are in the lounge.

Shiro "So what was this for?"

Coran "I've had most of you ask what it means when Pete's Altean marking glow randomly. Especially since mine, Allura's, Keith's, and Lance's don't."

Keith "To be fair I don't have markings"

Lance "Me either. Hey why don't we have the cool markings?!"

Allura "You two aren't full Altean. You do have markings though." She puts a hand on each of their foreheads and closes her eyes.

Keith "Huh…"

Lance "Why is my face tingling?!"

Allura opens her eyes moving her hands "Now you have visible markings."

Lance's are blue and Keith's are purple.

Both look at themselves confused

Hunk "Hey? Where's Pidge?"

Shiro "And Pete? Shouldn't they hear the story too??"

Coran and Allura look a tad awkward

Coran "For certain reason it's best we don't tell those two."

Allura nods "Agreed. Pidge would freak and Pete would have a crises."

Shiro "Oh mood."

Lance "Same."

Hunk "I guess that makes sense? But why would they panic?"

Allura looks at Coran "You know the story better than I do."

Coran nods and sits down "Its an old story. More of a legand. We don't know if it's true but we've run rest and we believe it is. It truly is a take as old as time."

"Tell us Coran!"

"Apparently once there was an Altean. He wasn't a full Altean he was a mixed race. I don't know all them. Anyways… He was a brilliant man. Alchemist, technologist, chemist, mechanic, you name it. He had a photographic memory that knew everything. He was known as the most brilliant being to live. People envied him for his knowledge and sought to take it for themselves. One day he asked a witch to curse him. She agreed for she sought to make him suffer. He was divided into four beings resembling mostly Altean but full heritage unknown. When divided the four were turned into different ages but relatively close and young. The oldest was 6, next was 5, 4, and the last one was 3. They had forgotten all of their past life and were told they were prodigys. They were cursed to age slowly for eternity until finding true love. Unfortunately… that was not what the man had wished for. He wished to be divided in four to learn more faster. He never believed in love for sought only knowledge. He still didn't think the curse would be a bad thing at first. Until… he was actually divided and the four had no memory of past life or that they were the same person. The curse will be broken when at least one of them finds true love. Then the four will age normal. They will never return to the being they once were though. They'll remember everything though after one tells their soulmate how they feel and they return the feelings. When finding the soulmate and starting to fall in love, the markings will glow."

The Paladins deadpan confused.

Keith "So you're saying that Pete was that man?"

Hunk "And that Pidge is his soulmate?"

Shiro "And that Alexia, Alan, Annan, and Pete were the same person?"

Coran nods "Yes."

Everyone looks at him dumbfound

Keith points to Lance "Coran has Lance been telling you about earth movies or something?"

Lance "I haven't told him about those movies? I told him about the horror!"

Coran "This- This isn't something I made up! It's a legend! In fact its true! Ask Peter about his heritage!"

Peter comes in "What about my heritage?"

Shiro "We were talking about how none of us are fully human. Remembered you said that the only pure race beings on this ship and Allura and Coran. You never said anything about what you are?"

Peter laughs gently and Pidge comes in followed by a robot

Peter "That's cause I don't really know what I am. We've done test and most of the things that came up haven't existed in millenniums! The only solid hung I know is Altean because my markings."

Pidge nods "We tried every dna test we could find. I don't know what this thing is but he broke the lab."

Peter shrugs "Who knows what race I am. I'm a tech guy. That's all that matters."

Coran "Now Pete! You're much more than that! You're a valuable member of this fight! We also need to start really getting ready for the party! It's in a few days! You all have your dates right! It's mandatory!"

They nod.

Pidge and Peter are confused.

Coran "Great! So just to make sure everyone tell us who you're bringing!"

Allura "I'm being accompanied by Prince Lotor. Our ranks make it the logical choice."

Hunk "Obviously I'm gonna be with Shay."

Shiro "I managed to convince Adam. Though he's still mad at me."

Keith "No one else was an option."

Lance "Taking Keith for some dumb reasons."

Keith "All the girls shot him down and I don't care."

Pidge "I didn't know we need a da-date…"

Peter "Me either…"

Allura "We officially decides when you were on that mission. We tried telling Pete but he was distracted and we forgot to tell you both."

Peter bites his lip then glances at Pidge "So um…"

Pidge looks at the room then back at him nervously playing with her hands

Peter "Do- do you um- want to like uh… I mean since we don't really have time to find a partner- do you- do you want to go together?"

Peters unable to look at anyone and pidge loks at the floor embarrassed

Pidge "Since- Since we have no one else… mhmm…"

They both try and fail to keep their normal demeanor.

Lance smirks casually taking pictures "Ship it."

"Yeah same."

"Duh."

"We all do."

"Isn't this gonna be Pidge's first date?"

"I believe it's Pete's too?"

Pidge feels her face heating up more "Shut your quiznak will ya!"

Peter "It's not a date! You said it's mandatory to bring someone and we don't have time to find anyone else!"

Coran "You could have called your siblings. They're gonna be here. Pete you could have been with Alexia and Pidge could have been with Annan or Alan?"

Peter "I'm not letting Pidge be alone with my brothers. That's not a good combination for anyone. Both of them are huge fanboys and aren't good on fancy event."

Lance "Just admit you want to dance with her."

Peter tenses and adverts his eyes "Neither of us have other options."

Pidge "Besides Lance! You're going a date with Keith!"

Lance wraps and arm around Keith who does the same awkwardly

Lance "It's for the fans."

Keith's ears are slightly red "We had no other options……"

Pidge "Neither did we."

Peter "If this a date for us then it's also a date for you two. Since we got our partners on the same circumstances."

Hunk leans to Shiro "None of them want to admit they like each other…"

Shiro "Don't worry. It's all part of the plan. At least one of them will get together in this."

 _Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Allura "Coran what's the noise?"

Peter "We're getting a call. Karen display it on screen."

The robot beeps and does.

Matt appears on screen "Voltron Coalition hailing the Castle of Lions. Hello?"

Coran "Matt? Is there an issue in the coalition?"

Matt shakes his head "The exact opposite. Everything has been running suspiciously smooth. We freed 6 planets this movement alone. I contacted Earth too. They said that everything there is safe and they're preparing to leave today."

Pidge "who's coming from earth. Is dad coming?"

Matt shrugs "I donno Pidge. But don't worry. I contacted them a few vargas ago. Earth is safe. Each of your families are safe guys. Also I have a message for Lance from your niece."

Lance looks at him lost "What…"

Matt "She says she has to show you something really important so hurry up and come home."

Lance smiles "Tell her I'll be back as soon as I can."

Matt nods his eyes go to his sister who's hiding behind her hair looking at the robot "Pidge you're doing it again."

She flinches and crosses her arms "I was just thinking Matt. The dance is in a few days. It's a huge deal. I need to start working on the lights for it. Gotta go. See ya there Matt."

"Bye Katie…"

Pidge leaves the room and collapses right outside blushing like crazy.

Matt sighs "Okay someone tell me what happened to Pidge before I fly across 18 galaxies."

Shiro "She's just nervous about her date for the dance."

Matt "WHO IS HER DATE?!?! I DON'T APPROVE OF MY BABY SISTER DATING!!!"

Keith "Chill Matt. We're not telling you who it is but we've all already approved. We know your standards and he's honestly the best option."

Matt groans "If it's that sleezball that tried flirting with her at the space mall when I was there I will personally kill him."

Shiro "Yeah don't worry. Bye Matt. Hanging up know."

"Wait wait!!! I talked to Adam too!!"

Shiro freezes and everyone feels the atmosphere change

"What about Adam…"

Matt smiles "I promised not to tell you."

Shiro looks at him "Mathew Holt. If you don't tell me right now I will-"

"He wants to give you another chance. He sent me a recording to send to you! I can't tell you anything cause I don't know anything! He told me I'd be killed if I watched it!!"

Shiro "……send it over."

Peter "Err who's Adam?"

Matt "Shiro was engaged to a guy named Adam before the Kerberos mission. Adam told Shiro not to go on the mission or else he won't be there when he got back."

Shiro nods "I went on the mission anyway. I lost everything doing that. I lost my old life. My family. My friends other than Matt and Sam. I even lost my arm and hell I even lost my damn life! I literally died! I tried to contact earth before after Sam returned and told them we all lived. The one who answered my call was Adam. He told me he's glad I'm alive but that that doesn't change what I did."

Keith puts a hand on him "I stayed with Adam during the time between Shoto's disappearance and getting kicked out. Adam tried his best to get me to stay in the Garrison but he let his emotions get he better of him and I left. He said 'this boy is all i have left of Takashi'… Shiro Adam misses you. Matt send the file directly to Shiro and just Shiro."

Matt nods "Sending file."

Shiro gets it on his robot are (both are synced with the same storage) "Thanks Matt. I… I'll just go train or something…"

Later in the ball room.

Pidge's hanging upside down with a rope tied to her waist.

Peter "You have a jet pack why are you making me do this?"

Pidge "Coran said I can't always rely on that stuff for everything. Keith dudes with him telling me that in cause our jet packs break it something we need to be prepared. So now we're here."

Peter sighs tugging the rope higher to pull her back up "I still think we should use jet packs."

Pidge nods "We can't… But we can turn the gravity off in here!!"

Peter nods and pulls her the rest of the way up "I'll get it."

He jumps onto the wall and swings onto a rope before swinging to the button that turns off gravity.

Peter and Pidge then continue working on the lights on to top.

After awhile someone opens the door returning gravity.

Peter barely grabs the ledge in time and wraps an arm around pidge so they don't fall.

Hunk "Huh? I thought they'd be in here? Pidge! Pete!"

Peter "Hunk!! Press that button!!"

Hunk "What are you doing up there?!"

Pidge "Just push the button Hunk!!"

Hunk does and starts floating.

Peter thankfully let's go of the ledge but not pidge who clings to him too.

Peter jumps off the wall letting them return closer to the floor before Hunk returns gravity.

All three fall to the floor. Pidge's still hugging peter shaking a little and peters panting.

Hunk goes over to them "Oh! Were you two making out up there!"

Pidge "We were fixing the lights for the dance!"

Peter "You turned gravity on which made us fall! If it wasn't for the fact I heard footsteps we'd be in the healing pods!"

Hunk apologizing innocently before teasing again "Pidge you can let go of him now?"

Pidge's eyes are closed and she's breathing slowly.

Peter frowns "She didn't get to rest today. She's tired. I'll take her to her room."

Hunk smiles "Cute."

Peter looks at her "She's adorable…"

"When're you gonna admit you like her?"

Peter smiles shyly at Pidge "When the times right."

"And when's that gonna be?"

Peter shrugs and stands up picking her up and looking from her to hunk "When I know how she feels… I really like how things are with us… Aside from my marks glowing making it really obvious how I feel……"

Hunk smiles fondly "So you're marks are directing connected to your emotions?"

Peter shrugs "I don't understand it myself… All I know is that they've never done that until meeting Pidge. I mean there's an old legend but I don't believe it."

Hunk nods "Coran told us the story. Could be true."

Peter frowns "It's not real."

Hunk "One way to find out. Confess."

"Yeah no way. Pidge doesn't like me like that so…"

Hunk sighs then hears something coming from pidge "Oh yeah… Pidge talks in her sleep sometimes."

Peter nods "Yeah? It's kinda cute."

"Usually it's Italian though."

Peter nods still holding the girl.

 _"Pete…"_

Peter flinches "Hm?"

 _"Io… ti amo…"_

Peter smiles not understanding anything she said "Weirdo."

Hunk who can speak multiple languages smirks "Go take her to her room."

Peter nods "Bye Hunk."

End chapter

 _Pidge said "I… I love you"_

 _Remember that scene in the beginning of Voltron when Allura and Coran were testing alarms and pidge was asleep and said something like "Only 99% on the test? But I did all the extra credit?" I find that funny and yee. I like the idea she talks in her sleep. :)_


	13. Party

Chapter 13

Pidge "Do you want me to go?"

Allura "No. we need you and Pete here. Actually it's best if all the Paladins stay here and work in setting up for tomorrow. Coran and I will handle picking up the clothes. Hunk you're with us. We need to pick up any last minute ingredients."

Hunk nods "Okay. The majority of the food is ready but I do need to find a dessert…"

one varga later*

Peter and Pidge are sitting together telling the other three what to do.

Keith's standing on Lances shoulders "Uh Pidge? Remind me why you're not letting us use jet packs?"

Peter "Keith you're the last person to ask that."

Pidge "Yeah! You're the one who told us we need to be prepared in case we don't have jet packs or anything."

Keith "Yeah you two need work in that! You both rely souly on tech!"

Peter looks at him "Keith. I'm literally over 10,000 decapheebs old. I wasn't in one of those pods like Allura and Coran. I traveled to every known planet in the universe including earth. Do you have any idea what Earth was like when I was there the first time?! You remember Julius Caesar? Guess who killed that bastard! I can survive prefectly fine without a jet pack."

Everyone "YOURE FUCKEN OLD!!!!"

Peter laugh and nods "Yup. But I'm still 15 for some reason."

Pidge "Wait… didn't…"

Peter puts a finger to her mouth "I've used a lot of names. I knew that was gonna be important so I immediately disappeared to finding the blue lion."

Pidge blushes faintly "Smart. Assassinate a guy then drop off the face of the earth."

He laughs slightly then goes back to the computer "Do you guys think you can finish this on your own?"

Shiro "I think we manage. It's just the same thing we just did?"

"Yea. Just that on each of them. Excuse us. We need to prepare something else."

Lance moves "Prepare what?"

Keith grabs the ledge "Lance!! Don't move you'll drop me!!"

Pidge quietly starts to leave and Peter follows while to red and blue Paladins argue and Shiro takes control.

The two get to the green lions hanger.

Peter "It's tomorrow. Let's practice a little more just in case…"

Pidge nods and the two begin dancing a slow song.

Next day

Pidge yawns rubbing her eyes and rolls over. She feels something next to her and looks at it. She's shocked when she realized it's the Altean boy she's come to love.

"Pete…?"

"Mmmm…"

He rolls over so he's facing Pidge and wraps an arm around her gently.

Pidge smiles scooting closer and letting herself fall back to sleep.

 ** _"BEEP BEEP PALADINS WAKE UP WE MUST PREPARE FOR TONIGHT!!!!"_**

Pidge and Peter both jump falling out of Pidge's bed.

Pidge lands on top of him both surprised and blushing.

Peter "What's happening?!"

Pidge shrugs getting off him and sitting on her bed "Allura woke everyone up by screaming over the intercom. We need to prepare everything for tonight." She opens a map of the universe "Looks like some places are fairly close."

Peter sighs "So that answers that… Why am I in your room? Last I remember we were in the green lion hanger?"

"If I had to guess I'd say we passed out there and someone brought us both here since my rooms closer than yours."

Peter shrugs "Seems legit. Should we go?"

Pidge nods tying her hair into a bun.

Peter blushes

Pidge "Pete? You good?"

He nods "Y-Yeah! Let's- let's go!"

They leave and make their way to the ball room where everyone is tired and half setting up the rest.

Allura "There you two are! What took so long?"

Pidge "Tired…"

The Princess sighs "Well there's no time to be tired. The guest are to start arriving in a few vargas."

Peter yawns stretching "Look Princess. It's currently 5 in the damn morning according to castle clock. Everywhere in the universe has a different time because time isn't real. I agree we should make haste Princess but come on? Can't we have breakfast?"

Coran "You do not speak to the Princess that way!"

Peter deadpans "Coran. I know she's Princess. She's my Princess still remember. But she's also my friend and for quiznaks sake can we please eat something?!"

Pidge laughs slightly "Pete you sir are an idiot."

Allura sighs seeing the two "Fine. We can eat first. The earthlings seem to need that more often than we do."

Peter frowns hiding his marks and changing his voice "I agree! We humans need that!"

Pidge brust out laughing "Human Pete!! Really!! I- I can't!"

Everyone starts laughing and so does Peter letting his marks show

Peter "Seriously come on? Let's eat!"

hours later*

Most of the guest are here and Coran and Allura are handling most things while the Paladins ready themselves.

The boys are together making final adjustments to themselves.

"Pete? You're really nervous?"

Peter looks in the mirror trying to do something to his hair "What? Me? Nervous? Haha? No! I'm not nervous? Why would I be nervous……"

"Pidge?"

Peter hangs his head "mmmmmm…"

Shiro "Calm down Pete…"

Peter sighs looking in the mirror "Traditional Royal Altean suit… Ughhhh Pidge's totally gonna make fun of me… God this's so stupid… I can't believe I actually asked her to be my date for this! God this isn't good! This is so not good!"

He covers his face to hide his embarrassment

The other guys sigh.

"Aren't you supposed to help her with her hair?"

Peter tenses "Right! I- I gotta go!" He fixes his clothes "How's it look?"

"Stupid. But Pidge loves you so it's fine."

Peter blushes annoyed "She doesn't like me. But seriously? Is my hair fine?"

Shiro "You look fine Pete. Now go help Pidge get ready. She's gonna need it…"

Keith "Yeah… Shiro remember when you dragged me to the Holts? Pidge has long hair and couldn't do anything other than put it in a ponytail and bun."

Shiro nods "Yeah… Pete go help her."

Peter nods leaving to the girls changing room. He fixes his clothes and hair before knocking

"H-hey pidge? Are- are you dressed? Can I um can I come in?"

Pidge opens the door in a loose white dress and her hair still in a bun "Hey… oh! You look-"

"Ridiculous? I know…"

"I was gonna day you look good… you're adorable…"

Peter blushes "Oh! Th-Thanks! I feel kinda dumb though…" he shakes his head "Not time for me to complain. Pidge why aren't you dressed?!"

She sighs and pulls him into the room.

"P-pidge?"

She collapses on the floor "I need help… the dress… my hair…"

He sighs and smiles holding out his hand "Come on Pidge- no… Katie… C'mon… let's get you ready."

She smiles taking his hand and pulling herself up.

Peter "Now… put on your dress I'll wait outside…"

She nods watching him leave.

Pidge smiles and pulls the dress on and tries tying it before opening the door

"Alician…?"

He turns and freezes "Woah…"

She looks at him "Um…"

He smiles and pushes her back inside "So lets do your hair."

She smiles and sits down on the chair quietly as he starts doing different styles humming a song quietly.

"Hey? What song is that?"

Peter tenses "I-I was actually humming that?!"

Pidge laughs "Yeah? Anyway what is it?"

Peter shrugs "It's just an old song I like…"

She smiles "It's nice…"

He smiles shyly and continues her hair doing the original idea.

Pidge "Keep singing that song… I like it…"

"But it's… embarrassing…"

Pidge snickers "Keep going. Please? It's pretty cute…"

He blushes faintly and continues getting her ready. He finishes her hair and looks at them in the mirror.

They match. Peter has a just enough green on his suit to tell which Paladin he's with.

Both have a faint blush looking at each other.

Pidge stabds up and faces him looking into his green eyes.

Peter raises his hand to her cheek leaning towards her "You look really amazing… you always do but this is different…"

Pidge blushes deeply looking at his lips "I… Alician… I…"

Peter feels a force pulling them closer. Pidge closes her eyes letting herself be pulled closer to him.

There a knock on the door and they pull away from each other quickly.

Pidge "Hello?!"

Lance "Pidge? You and Pete need to stop making out and join us. Allura says it's time for us."

Pidge "We aren't! Shut up Lance!!"

Keith opens the door "Come on you two. Pidge we need to make entrance. Pete you should get out there. Alexia and your brothers are here."

Both tech genius nod nervously.

Pidge looks at him then blushes "See ya out there Alician. I should- I should go and um make the Voltron entrance? I'll see you out there! Ah ha…"

They look at each other for moment before Pidge runs out past Keith and Lance.

Keith blinks then looks at Peter who's blushing deeply and covering his face.

Lance "Almost kiss?"

Peter pushes them out "Ahahaha! You two should go make your team entrance! I gotta go! Alexia and the other two are waiting!"

He runs out and calms himself down before entering the ballroom in search for his siblings.

The Paladins all go to their places waiting.

Hunk "Pidge you okay?"

Pidge nods "I'm fine."

Shiro "Remember to smile everyone. Pidge I need you to stop thinking about kissing Pete and focus."

She blushes and glares at all of them "Shut up. I am _not_ thinking about him. I don't like him like that."

They just look at her

"Pidge the bonding exercise? We saw in your mind. Don't lie."

She looks at the closed curtain and takes a deep breath recollecting herself "Everyone Shut up. Turn on your mics. And get ready to smile and wave. And be extremely fake."

They smile and turn on their mics clipped onto them.

Allura "And now! Please welcome! The Paladins of Voltron!"

Everyone cheers as the curtain opens revealing the five Paladins.

The Paladins all smile and wave.

Pidge scans the crowd looking for earths leader.

She sees her father standing with Iverson and her smile becomes genuine then more genuine seeing Peter clapping for them.

Allura catches the look between the girl Paladin and the boy genius and can't help but smile as Shiro steps in front of them and gives his speech.

Shiro "The five of us were once simple humans. Our people were free. We knew not of the galra nor the pain and suffering of the universe. We never planned to fight in an universal war. But now. As the Paladins of Voltron. We will fight. We will rise up and take a stand. Together. With the help of all you. You are all allies in this war. Leaders from planets once enslaved, planets who were free, military generals. We all went through different things but we have a common goal. To defeat the galra and bring peace to the universe. United we can win this war!"

Cheers from all around.

Shiro "Now a few words from each of my fellow Paladins."

Lance steps forward "Don't be afraid to show your sparkle. War is full of darkness and violence and bloodshed. It's important we don't lose our light. The light keeps us fighting."

Everyone claps being surprised that's from Lance.

Keith steps forward beside Lance and Shiro and starts "It doesn't matter what you are. You decide for yourself _who_ you are."

Pidge steps forward beside Shiro and looks at Peter with a smile before looking st everyone "Good or bad. Free or enslaved. Everyone and everything is made up of the same cosmic dust."

Peter smiles fondly at her.

Annan "Stop drooling Alician."

He elbows him

Hunk steps forward beside the rest "Through cooking you can unite different nations and races. Food brings us all together."

Everyone claps as the Paladins bow or curtsy

Allura "Today. Today marks 5 years since the Paladins of Voltron left their planet in the blue lion and found the other lions to form Voltron. It's true… 3 of those years we disappeared and the universe was partly reconquered. But during those years! You all continued to fight the galra believe we were dead. In these last 5 years, we have taken back 2/3's of the universe! We take back the final 3rd! We can and will defeat zarkon's empire!"

Cheers from everyone.

The Paladins are released to mingle with guest.

Pidge sneaks her way to Peter and his siblings.

Peter smiles as soon as he sees her "Hey?"

Pidge smiles at him and his siblings "Hey. Nice to see you guys again. Alexia, Alan, Annan how you been?"

Alexia "Good. We've been working with freedom fighters to save prisoners."

Alan "Since we were all captured more than once we know how to escape pretty easily."

Annan "And the prisoner have valuable information. How have things been with you two?"

Peter "Been upgrading more and more tech."

Pidge "Yeah we started to develop different types of cloaking devices and better ways to degalra things the galra hack."

"Nice."

"Have two started dating~?"

"Noticed you two stealing looks at each other during the speeches~"

Pidge clears her throat and smiles "If it wasn't for the fact I need to keep a mature, collected, Paladin persona, I would gut you with my bayard."

Peter laughs awkward "Nothing is going on between us and seriously don't say anything like that here tonight in front of the guest. One more comment and I will personally feed you to garbage disposal."

The siblings smile letting it drop temporarily.

 _"Katie!"_

 _"Pidge!"_

Pidge turns around hearing the voices and seeing Matt, Sam, and Iverson coming.

Pidge "Matt! Dad!" She immediately salutes "Commander Iverson."

Iverson crosses his arms looking at her "So Cadet Pidge Gunderson?"

She smiles awkwardly "I probably owe you an apology for that huh?"

Iverson sighs "Save the universe and well call it even."

Pidge nods going back to a causal stance looking at her brother and father.

Sam "So Katie? That your boyfriend Matt was telling me about?"

Pidge blushes and smiles "I'm only saying this once. Nothing is going on between us and you seriously can't say things like that here. I have an image to uphold. As the green Paladin I need to remain focused. This is very important meeting. We are signing an alliance with a newly freed sector tonight." She sighs collecting herself "I told Shiro and Allura is focus on the business part first. Matt hows you're sector of the coalition."

Peter feels her mood changing form what it was when they were alone. Then her guard was down and she was vulnerable and expressive. Now her guard is raised, she's focusing on the cause, and talking control.

Alexia notices his look and smiles at her older brother.

later*

Peter and Pidge are alone together.

Pidge gets a message in through her earring and grabs peter "It's time come on."

He nods and follows her.

The other Paladins are lined up together.

Shiros in front with Adam "Ready everyone? Wait… Where's Pidge?"

Pidge and Peter come and take their place beside Shadam and Shunk(Huay????)

Pidge "Here. We're ready Shiro. Also hey Adam. Been awhile."

Adam smirks "Last I say you it was because I had to forcibly remove you from the garrison after letting you copy any data we had on Kurburous?"

She nods "See where that got us?"

Allura announces its time and the music starts. The Paladins and their partners walk out.

The beginning dancing to the song.

Alexia sighs "Alician always has been the best dancer of us. Other than Mr. Photographic memory which is basically cheating?"

Annan shrugs "Not the point. Look at them."

Alan "I've never seen Alician like that…"

Alexia nods "He found true love…"

Annan holds his head gritting his teeth.

Alan "Annan? What's wrong?"

He smiles painfully "Don't worry. I just got a headache… that's the downside about my photographic memory… I get hit with a lot at once sometimes and get a headache…"

Alexia "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

He shakes his head lowering his hands and standing tall "I'm fine. I'm fine now. Let's watch this."

Peter smiles looking at Pidge "Looks like the practice paid off?"

Pidge smiles sheepishly "Yea… Thanks… 'sensei'?"

He laughs slightly at that "Pidge you're adorable."

"You too… Also… Thanks for helping get ready…"

"No need…"

They spin and switch partners. Shay is with Pidge and Peter's with Shiro.

Shiro "You're flirting with her again."

Peter bites his lip and looks at her "Can't help it… I think… I have a small chance?"

Shiro smirks "Confess. She likes you a lot."

He blushes faintly as they switch again.

Peter ends up with Lance

Peter "How come Keith's the one who switched?"

Lance smirks glancing to Keith and Pidge "Keith is smaller and a bottom so he switched. Plus he lost when we arm wrestled."

Peter laughs slightly "Ship."

Lance looks at him "Me and Keith? Pft no way. Now you and Pidge? That's something interesting?"

Switch to Pidge and Keith cause I want each Paladin interaction

Keith "Pidge you gotta tell him."

Pidge rolls her eyes "Absolutely not. Keith I'll be ruined."

He twirls her "No you won't. Pidge Pete clearly likes you."

She mumbles something to him before switching again.

She's w/ Adam and Pete's w/ Hunk

Hunk "So you confess yet?"

"No Hunk."

"Will you?"

"Probably not. Can we not talk about it? I'm already nervous enough."

Hunk laughs slightly and tells him something before the last switch having everyone back with original partners.

Peter grabs Pidge's waist "Ready?"

She nods taking his hand. He spins her and ends in a dip. The song ends and they look at each other.

half a varga later*

Annan sitting outside the ballroom with a drink _'My Head… whoa memories are these? What's happening…"_

He sees Pidge and Peter come out together talking to each other and hides behind the wall.

Peter "Pidge… about early in the dressing room…"

Her cheeks heat up "Were you gonna…"

He rubs his neck awkwardly "I… I don't really know… I'm sorry though. Did I cross a line?"

She shakes her head and touches her lips "I um… you didn't…"

He smiles shyly looking at her "Question?"

"Hm…"

"Hypothetically speaking… if Lance and Keith didn't come by right then… what would've happen…"

Annan raises an eyebrow and peaks from behind the wall _'What are they talking about now? And why here?'_

Pidge plays with her necklace "I… I don't know…"

Peter steps closer to her "Would you push me away?"

Pidge blushes deeply when he raises a hand to her cheek "A-Alician… what- what are you doing…"

He signs backing away "I don't know… I don't know what I'm doing… I don't understand what's happening… my heart… I don't get it. I've lived for centuries of centuries. But… I've never felt this before… I don't know what's happening… I'm sorry. I… I'm going for a walk around the castle."

He leaves and Pidge stands there confused. 

Annan steps out "Pidge…"

She looks over to him sadly "Hey Annan… how long have you been there?"

He walks over to her "I needed to escape. I'm not good in large crowds. My sensors overload when to much is happening."

Pidge laughs slightly "Sensors? Are you a machine?"

He laughs moving his arms in a robotic manor "Who knows. Please enter validation code to receive a proper answer."

Pidge laughs more a smile returning to her face but fading "You saw what happened right now with him didn't you…?"

Annan nods "Yeah… I won't tell anyone though."

Pidge nods "Thanks…"

"So…?"

Pidge sighs "I really thought he would this time…"

"This keeps happening huh?"

Pidge nods "You know… he designed the outfits for all of us and did my hair…"

Annan smiles "I figured. Alician's always been good at that stuff. When we'd go undercover he'd get us ready. Alician would do Alexia's hair sometimes too. You look really pretty Pidge. I can see why Alician gets so nervous."

She smiles softly at him "Thanks Annan…"

Neither say anything for a moment until Annan breaks the silence

"He's scared."

Pidge looks confused

Annan looks at the doorway "He's afraid. Alician really loves being your friend but he knows his feelings for you aren't just platonic. He's in love with you and knows it. He wants to tell you… he wants to… kiss… you… but he's scared too. He's scared what could happen between you two if he made a move in you."

Pidge looks at the floor and touches we lips remembering when they almost kissed "But what if… I…"

"Made the first move?"

Pidge nods.

Annan smiles putting a hand on her shoulder "Find out. It's clear you like him. You know how he feels. Go tell him…"

She smiles and nods "Okay. I can try… Thanks Annan. I should hurry though. If the green lion isn't in position then we're screwed."

Annan laughs watching her run away to the green lion hanger.

5 doboshes later*

The lions do their airshow then end forming Voltron.

The night continues.

They Paladins signed a new alliance and the night ends with Pidge and Peter sitting alone together in the green lion hanger looking at stars and talking.

Peter yawns "So did you have fun?"

Pidge groans taking down her hair "I hate being so formal all the time. I don't like crowds that much. I prefer working on tech too. Or being alone with someone I care about…"

Peter blushes faintly when he feels her scooting closer to him

Pidge "Random question…"

"Y-yea…?"

She looks at the stars "What am I to you…"

He looks at her confused "Where's this coming from?"

She scoots away from him and hugs her knees "Forget it…"

"Pidge…"

"Things have been weird between us lately… Especially today…"

"I'm sorry… I just…"

Pidge looks at him "Be honest with me Alician. I hate secrets!"

He stands up "I'm sorry Katie… I've pissed you off a lot lately… I tried forcing my feelings into you. I keep making you uncomfortable… I should go…"

Pidge watches him leave. The hanger door shuts and Pidge feels her guard drop completely as tears fall down her cheeks.

A few minutes later the hanger door opens and Shiro comes running in

Shiro "Pidge!"

She rubs her eyes looking at him "Shiro…"

He stops "Pidge… are you…"

Pidge looks away "No. I'm not okay. Yes I'm crying. Yes it has to do with Pete. No I don't want to talk about it. No you can't tell the others. And no I don't you to kill him."

Shiro sits beside her "Give me one reason why I can't kill him."

Pidge hugs her knees tighter "He helps with tech…"

"Now tell me what's going on with you. Why are you crying."

"I don't want to talk about it okay!"

Shiro holds up one of the headbands "Then don't talk."

Pidge puts the headsets on and shows him what happened between them.

Shiro pulls her into a side hug "Pidge…"

"Shiro…? How do I get rid of these stupid feelings?"

"You can't… you can only confront them."

Pidge leans onto him "This is why you're team leader Shiro."

He smiles "I promised to protect you."

She smiles then it fades "I like him dont I…"

Shiro nods.

"I… I like Pete……"

Shiro smiles proudly "You finally said it."

Tears roll down her cheeks "I like him… why does it hurt… When we almost kissed… I was happy… why do I feel so…"

Shiro rubs her back "It's okay Pidge. It's okay…"

She tenses feeling extremely weak "Did I at least do good during the party?"

Shiro nods "I'm proud of you Pidge. You did great."

She smiles

End chapter

 _Can someone please tell me what love is…? I don't know anymore……_


	14. Aftermass

Chapter 14

It's been two days since the party and peter and pidge haven't left either rooms once.

They haven't had any missions or major tech issues so they've just stayed locked away not talking to even each other.

Shiro sighs in the control room rubbing his temples

Allura sits beside him "Shiro? What's wrong?"

Shiro "It's been two quintets. Neither will leave their room. Hunks has to deliver them food and leave it outside their doors. I tried checking on Pete. His room was completely dark and he was laying on the floor looking at a picture of him and Pidge. I went to Pidge and she was in a corner wrapped in blankets looking at her computer emotionless."

He hangs his head down "I don't know what do about them…"

Allura looks at the floor "We could try trapping them somewhere together? Or have them go on a mission alone?"

Shiro looks through current possible missions "The only thing galra within lightyears of us is a small planet they control. And that's the one planet where the galra works with the citizens!"

Allura "True. Hold on. I'm calling a meeting."

She goes to the intercom "EVERYONE REPORT TO THE CONTROL ROOM."

Everyone on ship comes running.

Pidge comes after Lance and Peter came last after Hunk.

Pidge looks at Peter for a spilt second before turning away. Peter looks to her wanting to speak but can't.

Allura "Now that we're all here I think we should decide what our next step is."

Shiro "We've freed 2/3's of the universe. Keith update on the blades."

Keith "We still have spies in high rank positions. Kolavian wants to send me on an infiltration mission to gather intelligence from a cruiser that's been giving weird signals. He said that he'd appreciate if one of our tech geniuses came along. They gather intel much more efficiently."

Allura nods "Understandable. Both of you will accompany Keith on this mission with the blades."

Peter "What?!"

Pidge "Why both of us?!"

Keith "Kolavian said Pidge would be better for downloading everything but that Pete would be better for sneaking past guards. I'm galra so I can intract with tech. Plus according to our trackers the cruiser goes to the quantum abyss. In case something happens and we end up in the semi hostile Altean colony we'd want an Altean they recognize."

Peter "Shouldn't you take the princess then? They'd recognize her for-"

Allura "Alician Inman!! You know very well that the civilians of that planet don't know who I am! You on the other hand help Lotor save them and stopped him from draining their quintessence!!"

He flinches "They know the legendary Princess Allura!! The children would always ask me 'What was the last princess like' 'What was Altea like' 'What happened to the Princess'!"

"You, Pidge, and Keith are going on the mission and that is final!!"

The tech genius look away from each other

"Fine whatever."

Pidge "Don't expect me to give Peter a ride though."

Peter "I'm riding with Keith. I'm NOT gonna deal with Pidge alone."

Keith looks at the leaders for help

Shiro "Get ready to leave. Keith you have all the information needed for the mission right?"

Keith nods "Kolavian sent it this morning. Pete, Pidge you know the drill."

Both nod and look at each other before turning away and leaving to get what they need.

Keith grabs Shiro "What did I do to deserve this?!"

Shiro sweatdrops "You're the one with the mission in the first place. And you saw the way they're acting. Something happened and you need to find out what."

Keith let's him go and sulks "I doubt either will tell me."

Lance hangs his arm around him "Find out what's going on with that cruiser and why our genus's are acting so weird. If you do I'll give you a reward~" Lance winks.

Keith tilts his head confused "You'll spare against me with swords? You really should work on that more."

Lance gives a thumbs up "And who's better to train me than the samari~?"

Keith guts him "I'm going to red."

ride to the cruiser*

Keith "Pete?"

Peter angry presses his phone "What."

"Are… are you okay?"

"I'm fine Keith."

"Look I get that I'm not the best person to talk to but right now I'm your only option so tell me what's going on with you Pidge so I can try to fix it."

Peter crosses his arms "Nothing is going on okay. I don't wanna talk about. Let's just… let's just focus on this mission so I can go back to my room."

Keith sighs "Something happened after the party huh?"

Peter sinks "We got into a fight. It wasn't even a fight! Things are just to awkward to talk to each other now!"

"Why? What actually happened?"

Peter blushes faintly "I… I tried to… kiss… her but… I got scared and backed away… I keep trying to force my feelings into her without thinking what she wants or how she feels… I'm being selfish…"

Keith keeps flying the lion "So you've been avoiding each other since?"

Peter looks at the back of Keith's head "Wh has Pidge not left her room?"

Keith glances back at him "The night of the party Shiro found her crying in the green lion hanger. Since then she's been her room and no one has seen her. That same night I saw you on the training deck violently stabbing a punching bag. I watched for a second and saw you sink to the floor. I couldn't hear but by reading lips I think you said something like 'I'm sorry Katie'… Am I right?"

He looks away "Y-you saw that…"

Keith nods turning to face him completely "Yes. But look Alician. You really hurt Pidge. She's like my sister. I told you what would happen if you hurt her didn't I."

Peter opens himself "Kill me. I deserve it. I hurt Pidge. I don't deserve to live."

Keith turn back around "I can't kill you till the mission is over."

He opens a communication with Pidge "Pidge. Pidge do you copy?"

 _"What is it Keith."_

"Have you been able to pick up on the cruisers signal?"

 _"Mmmmm I am picking up strange readings. Listen."_

They listen to the reading carefully

Peter "I recognize it. It's a code we were taught on the colony. Annan came up with it. Track down its source."

 _"I already did. Who do you think I am. And I thought you said you weren't talking to me."_

Peter clenches his teeth "Tck! Just where's the signal coming from!"

 _"The cruiser you idiot. What's the plan."_

Peter "I could send interference long enough for the green lion to sneak using cloaking and Pidge can shut down the defenses so Keith can fly us in."

 _"I wasn't talking to you. I was asking Keith. He's the one leading this mission. You're just here in case we find Alteans which is highly unlikely. So Keith what's the plan."_

Peter tightens his fist.

Keith "Oh well uh…" he repeats exactly what Peter said "Does that work?"

 _"Great idea leader!"_

Peter "He literally repeated what I said!!!"

 _"Activating cloaking now."_

"Sending interference."

Pidge successful infiltrates the base and disables the system for Keith and Peter to sneak in.

Keith and Peter go beside Pidge

Keith "Now since you two are being weird and refuse to be together for longer than 3 tics, Pidge you head to the control room Pete come with me."

Both nod going opposite direction

a few doboshs later*

Peter aims his gun at the galtean "Let. Her. Go."

Galtean pulls pidge closer and looks at their partner "Hm? Looks like you were right? They do have a soft spot for the small one."

Keith summons his sword "Release her. We won't ask again."

"Oh? Do you really think threatening us would help? I can and will end her life right here right now. She's worth more alive but I'll take something over nothing."

Pidge looks at Peter and Keith scared

Keith spins his sword in a specific pattern

Pidge's eyes widen seeing his and Peter's faces.

She needs to be brave "Wait! Please! I won't resist! Just let them go!"

Galtean "Oh? Acting brave?"

Peter charges in at them.

Pidge breaks free from either grasp and kicks Peter back as the door closes trapping them apart.

Peter and Keith bang the door. Pidge puts her hands on the door and sinks down.

The galteans pull Pidge up and drag her away to the ship.

Peter "PIDGE!!!!"

Keith keeps eye contact with her and grits his teeth as the ship takes off

End chapter

 _YEET_


	15. AN

Hey everyone…

I'm going on hiatus for awhile. My life is shit. School we're working on our classes for next year. I don't know if I should do AP or not. My depression, anxiety, and dysphoria have been crazy. My doggo might die and we might put our other one down (I currently have 4 but will probably only have 2 soon). My life is just complete shit. I can't write stories you'll like when I'm in this condition. When I write I write how I feel. My stories are a reflection of my life or how I wish it was. I don't think these fantasies are good right now. I know that if I write I'll either write about depressing things or I'll get so wrapped up in these other worlds that I won't be able to cope with the real one. I'm being selfish. I know. But… I want to make you guys happy. I can't make you happy like this…

I'm sorry. I'll be back soon. I promise. Just give me some time. Please


	16. Get her back

Chapter 15

Pidge is chained to the wall of a galra cell. She was forced to change into the prison clothes but they left her armor in the cell to tease her.

Pidge _'Please find me soon… Keith I know you have a plan. Everyone… Pete… save me…'_

Meanwhile in the Castle of Lions

Peter paces anxiously "We need to get Pidge back. Fast. This isn't good. This is definitely by good."

Shiro "Pete calm down. We'll get Pidge back. We're all linked together thanks to Voltron. If we're lucky, and our bond is strong enough, we should be able to track her."

Peter nods. The four Paladins sir in a circle. There's a gap between Shiro and Hunk where Pidge should be. They close their eyes and focus.

In Voltron's quintessence field

 _Shiro "Pidge. Pidge can you hear us?"_

 _Lance "Say anything."_

 _Keith "Pidge respond!"_

 _Hunk "Where are you Pidge?!"_

 _There's a scream and they all look towards the direction._

 _Weak voice "Shiro…?"_

 _"Pidge?!"_

 _Pidge looks up from her position chained to a black blur "How…"_

 _"Our bond."_

 _"Pidge do you know where you are."_

 _She shakes her head "Not a clue. By the sound of it though I think they're taking me to the Altean Colony?"_

 _"Then that's where we go."_

 _Lance "Isn't Lotor supposed to be there? We can contact him and tell him the situation."_

 _Pidge nods the feels a jolt of pain causing her to grunt_

 _Pidge "They're back… hurry… please…"_

 _She fades out_

Pidge looks at the galtean capturer "What do you want with me."

"Isn't that obvious? I want Voltron. And with you. I can get it."

"You're a fool if you think they'd bring Voltron here."

"True. They can't form Voltron without you. But… to tell you the truth I'm after something more valuable than Voltron. Or rather. Someone."

"Who. The other Paladins?"

They laugh "I know damn well they aren't worth as much as _he_ is."

"Who are you after."

They smile "That Altean boy. Alician Inman."

Her eyes widen "What do you need him for."

"That's for us to know and you to find out."

Pidge grits her teeth as they leave.

She attempts to link to the others again

 _'Paladins!!! It's Pidge!!! If you can hear me listen!!! They aren't after us!! They want Pete!!! Do not bring him here!!!'_

Back on the castle the Paladins freeze hearing the message.

Allura "Paladins?"

Shiro "You three heard that too."

They nod

Lance "Why do they want him though?"

Keith "We can't turn him in but we need to get Pidge back."

Hunk "We need a plan. He can pilot the green lion but we don't know if we can form Voltron with him."

Peter "…They want me dont they. The galtean's are after me."

Shiro nods.

Coran "Why?"

Peter sighs "I helped Lotor rescue Alteans and young galra who didn't want to fight. I got him to stop harvesting quintessence form people. The galra and Alteans mixed for years and there are quite a few galteans now. A lot of them hate me. I disappeared during something huge. They want me dead now. So they're using Pidge to lure me back."

Lance "Okay so what's the plan."

A few hours later

Peter looks at the lion "Please. Let me pilot you one more time."

The lions scoops him up

Peter smiles taking the controls "Good girl. Let's go."

He takes off with the rest of the lions.

 _"You're not to bad at this?"_

Peter smirks "Thanks. Let's get Pidge back. I can feel her calling for green."

 _"Close your eyes. Let green lead the way."_

Peter nods and closes his eyes _'Pidge. Reach out. Connect with green.'_

Inside the green lions conscious

Peter looks around "Pidge!!! Pidge where are you!!!"

He hears a faint voice and runs towards it.

Pidge "Pete!!! Pete can you hear me!!! Alician where are you!!!!!"

He runs faster towards her "Katie!!!"

Her eyes widen seeing him "Alician!!! How?! We're in the green lions conscious?"

He reaches and touches her shoulder before pulling her into a hug "Katie!"

She hugs him back "How… How did you find me _here_?!"

He lets go "Long story. Keep calling for green. We'll get you back."

"No! Alician you need to stay away! They're after you!"

"I know. Don't worry about me. I'll save you. I promise."

Pidge looks at him "Be careful…"

Peter opens his eyes inside the green lion again

"I have her location. Follow me."

later*

Pidge looks at the galtean and smirks "You sure about that?"

"What's with this sudden confidence? You're not gonna get out of this."

Pidge tilts her head "You sure about that?"

They go to slap her but it goes straight through her

"It's… a hologram!!"

They turn. Around and see real Pidge locking them in the cell.

Pidge puts her helmet on "Don't underestimate us."

"Us…?"

The alarms go off and Pidge runs off.

"Guys I'm out. I need backup. I'm taking heavy fire."

 _Peter "On my way Pidge."_

Pidge ducks behind the corner as shots fly past her.

 _"Pidge my mark plan 14 got it."_

"Roger that Pete."

 _"3-2-now!"_

Pidge sends multiple holograms of herself out to shoot and confuse the enemy.

Peter jumps out the vent and kicks the leader knocking them out.

He turns to the real Pidge who's getting rid of the holograms "Let's go."

She nods and the run back to the green lion

Pidge opens a connection to everyone _"I downloaded a lot of valuable info while I was here. I think we should go to the colony soon. I figured out why they want to Pete. I'll explain everything when we get back to the castle."_

 _Shiro "Alright. Everyone to your lions!"_

 _Keith "Uh might be a problem! I'm taking heavy fire!! Lance and I are pinned down! We're not close to any lion!"_

 _Lance "Requesting backup!"_

 _Hunk "Hang tight I just got to yellow! We'll bust you out!"_

 _Keith "No! We're surrounded by explosives!"_

 _Lance "If you attack from outside we'll go kaboom!!"_

 _Shiro "I have you're location! I'm close hang tight!"_

Peter tackles Pidge behind crates and covers her mouth "Sh stay down."

She nods as he changes his skin to blend in

Even more shots and bombs go off around them

Pidge _"Hunk! Fire at my and Peter's location in 13 tics exact!"_

 _Hunk "I'm picking up signs of explosives there though?!"_

 _Peter "Just do it!!!"_

Hunk grits his teeth and fires on their mark.

Pidge pins Peter to the wall and shields them

The galteans are knocked out by the blast.

Well most are.

Pidge "Let's go!"

Peter covers his side and nods "Yeah."

Pidge wraps his arms around her shoulder and jets them to Green.

 _Shiro "Everyone set?"_

 _Everyone "Roger"_

 _Shiro "Let's go."_

They fly back to the castle without a wormhole.

Peter groans sinking to the floor.

Pidge "Are you okay Pete?"

He coughs holding his side "I'm- ack! I'm fine!"

She puts green on auto pilot and goes over to him "What happened?"

He hides his side behind his hand "Nothing happened. Just a scratch."

Pidge looks at him and moves his arm "You got shot?!"

He smiles lifting his arm "A few times actually. I'm fine. One drained half my quintessence though. The others I don't know what they were… Pidge… everything's getting blurry… and… it's getting dark…" he smiles and reaches for her "At least… you're… safe…" it goes dark

Pidge "Pete!!! Peter!!! Alician wake up!!!! Please!!!!!!" She opens a connection "Guys we need to hurry!! I'm going ahead! Pete was hit and is bleeding. He's unconscious now and I'm trying to tend his wound! Someone tell Allura to ready a pod!!!"

She ends the connection and has green launch into hyper speed. She grabs a first aid kit and drops to his side.

"Oh god oh god. Blood. He's bleeding. This is bad. This is really bad. Oh god. Stay calm Pidge. Stay calm. Don't panic. You've been trained for these things. You got this."

She takes a deep breath and pulls off his chest armor and sees a shiny thing. She picks up "A bullet…? But this a _HUMAN_ bullet?!"

Pidge shoves it in the pocket on her armor and breathes as she examines the wounds "It got stuck in the armor. These wounds aren't as bad as they look. Good…"

She cleans and bandages it.

"Not the best but it'll do for now."

She lands in the green lion hanger and tries to carry him.

Allura looks at them when the two get out of the lion.

Allura "Pidge! You're safe!"

"I am but Pete isn't! Is the pod ready? Help me carry him. We need to hurry he lost a lot of blood."

Allura nods and they take him to a pod.

20 minutes later

Pidge sits beside the pod hugging herself.

Allura "Pidge. What happened?"

Pidge looks at everyone else "We were under heavy fire. Pete was hit with something that drained half his quintessence. But that's not all."

"What do you mean Pidge."

She puts her hand in her pocket "He was shot with something else. They aimed for me but hit him and it got stuck in his armor. This weapon is simple and can easily kill a human. Maybe other species too but I know for sure humans."

"Why do you say that Pidge?"

She pulls out the bullet and shows them "I say that because it was an EARTH gun."

The Paladins freeze

Keith "I know those bullets. My dad had a lot of guns. Pidge you downloaded the information from the ship huh?"

She nods and tosses it to Hunk "You can decode this. I… I'm staying here for awhile…"

Hunk "I'm gonna need help with this."

Pidge looks at Peter who's unconscious in the pod "Coran. Help Hunk with the information. If you find something you absolutely can't translate I'll be here."

Coran "Do you wish to be alone?"

Pidge nods biting her lip shaking "Yeah. I just wanna be alone right now."

Allura "Very well. But you should rest and eat."

Shiro "Yeah I know how the galra treat their prisoners. You were only there for a short amount of time but still."

Pidge thinks of what happened "I'm fine now. Well I will be. I'll be fine when he's better."

Lance "Pidge. What exactly happened between you two? Ever since the party you were weird."

Keith "Yeah then on the mission you were arguing?"

Pidge nods "At the party… we… we almost kissed… but we didn't… later I asked what I was to him. He never answered. I asked why things were weird between us and he got mad and we got into a fight. I want to fix things…"

Lance "Want some advice from Lover Boy Lance~?"

Pidge shakes her head "Not really. I don't advise on how to make a girl uncomfortable I just want to fix things with him."

Lance smiles and looks at the others "Hey Allura?"

Allura nods "We should all continue with business. Pidge we all know we stay here no matter what."

Pidge smiles shyly "He was here the entire time I was in the pod. I'm gonna be here for him."

Allura nods "Hunk and Coran. Work on the entail we got from the cruiser. Keith exam the bullet and try to figure out what type it's from. You need your what did lance say?"

Lance smiles "We need his Texan ass. He knows more about earth knives and guns than any of us do."

Allura "Right. Keith work on that. Shiro help me go through our allies positions. Lance help Keith but don't kill each other."

They nod and go their separate ways. Keith and Lance wait for a moment

Pidge "Shouldn't you two be finding out what type of bullet that is."

Lance "Keith go on ahead. I'll be there in a second."

Keith nods "Alright. I'll be in the lab." He leaves

Lance sits beside Pidge "Pidge look. I'm lover boy Lance. I can help."

"Lance this is different. You always flirt with every girl you see."

He punches her "Hey I didn't flirt with you?"

She glares at him "You thought I was a boy until after you woke up from a coma and I came out as a girl. I'm a biological girl too!"

He laughs slightly "True. But still. I can help with Pete."

She hugs her knees "You wouldn't understand Lance."

"Pidge you know I'm bisexual. And you know I have a dumbass crush on a certain boy."

Pidge chuckles "True. But still… you guys… you two are you two."

Lance "Look. I'm gonna tell you something that I'm not completely sure will help but you should hear. Alteans markings will sometimes show their true feelings. Like mine and Keith's marks are invisible but show up sometimes when we're training together and end up pinning each other down. Whenever my heart starts racing that's when my marks appear. Pete's do to. His markings glow faintly when he gets flustered huh? And when he's about to kiss you they glow brighter than the sun huh?"

Pidge nods

"He loves you Pidge. And you love him. You both are aware of each other's and your own feelings. You're both just to scared to do anything. Right?"

She blushes covering her lips "I… yeah… I don't get it? I can handle fighting an alien race that's been conquering the universe for 10,000 years but when it comes to stupid feelings for a stupid boy… I just…"

Lance ruffles the girls hair "That's what they call love pidgin." He stands up "Well I should go help Keith. Good luck."

Pidge nods watching him leave before turning back to Peter.

End chapter

 _I'm still getting used to writing again. Thank you all for waiting for me and wishing for the best. I've decided to only take AP history next year btw cause that's just extra notes in class which is doable. That's if I get in of course we still need to take the test. Also the day after I put up the AN we put my doggo who we had since I was 4. He lived a good long life._

 _Thanks again to everyone supporting me through everything. I love you all and will try my best to write stories you'll like. That being said any ideas are welcome._


	17. Who is he really

Chapter 16

Hunk looks at the smallest Paladin "Pidge? You're still here? You really should be resting."

Pidge sighs still on her computer "I told you already. I'm not leaving until he's out. I… I have to be here…"

Hunk hands her a container "Here. You didn't show up for dinner."

She closes her computer and takes the food "Oh… thanks hunk…"

He sits beside her and takes her laptop

"Hunk! Give that back!"

Hunk shakes his head "You can have it back after you eat. I need to show you the data you collected too."

He opens it and Pidge blushes deeply trying to close it.

Hunk "Okay wow? Really Pidge? You seriously have a picture of Pete surrounded by hearts as your wallpaper?"

She grabs her laptop and hides behind it "i- you saw nothing got it!"

Hunk laughs making a kissing face "Awww!! Pidgy has a cute wiggle crush!!! You're so love sick!!"

"Hunk!!!!!!"

He snickers "You act like a love sick school girl sometimes pidge!"

She pouts and eats the food "Shut up Hunk it's not love!"

Hunk looks at her "Pidge you really can't deny it. Do I have to remind you of that team bonding moment?"

Pidge blushes harder "Can it Hunk!"

"Hehe! Pidge you're so cute when you get all bashful!"

"Hunk!!!"

"Anyway I need to show the data. I found something rather… interesting… Keith and Lance also found out more on the bullet and I have info on that too."

Pidge nods opening her laptop and ignores Hunks teasing.

Pidge "Flashdrive."

She plugs it in and hands him her laptop while shoving more food in her mouth.

Hunk opens the file "So the thing that stood out most was this. They had a lot of information on a certain Altean. Alician Inman. Apparently they've been after him for about 7.4 thousand years. It says that after he stopped Lotor from harvesting Altean quintessence they started to rescue more and more Alteans and galra and some other refugees but mostly Alteans and young galra not wanting to fight. The two races began mixing creating more and more Galteans. There was a revolution. But right before it happened apparently Alician, Pete, disappeared without a trace. His siblings also vanished. Here. 'The leaders of the Galtean colony are Savior Lotor and Warlord Alician. Savior Lotor returned to the Galra empire and Warlord Alician would be taking over. Word spread of that news and Warlord Alician vanished. As did Alchemist Alexia, Chemist Alan, and God Annan. After the disappearance of the four gifted siblings the colony was thrown into disorder and chaos. Three of the siblings returned with Savoir Lotor however the whereabouts of Warlord Alician remained unknown for thousands of decapheebs. High reward for whoever brings him to the colony ALIVE'. Pidge?"

Pidge "Warlord Alician…? Hunk can you dig into that more?"

Hunk nods "He got the title 'Warlord' after denying the title 'Protecter of all'. He apparently refused that because he had killed many. He got Warlord after striking down all of Zarkon's top generals aside Sendak. He also… Oh god I didn't see this before…?"

Pidge looks at the picture on screen.

Peter's light blue hair is disheveled. His clothes torn, blood all over him. He has his back to the camera but glancing over his shoulder. He holds two swords with two guns on his back. Behind him is a pile of dead bodies. There's something written on his jacket "End of the empire". Pidge notices the blood beside him spelling out the same thing.

The next thing is a video.

Hunk "Should I…"

Pidge looks at Peter in the healing pod "He isn't what we thought… Hunk. Play it."

"I think we should show the others too. Or wait until he gets out. He can probably explain?"

Pidge "…Yea. You're right… we'll figure it out when he wakes up in another day!"

Hunk closes the video and opens a file of the gun that used "Anyway the gun? Keith said it was just a standard hunting rifle. I showed him the video from your suits and it said that judging by the angle and way they held the gun it wouldn't have killed either of you. We don't know how they got earth guns though."

Pidge "Have you told the others anything yet?"

"No. Coran left to help Allura and Shiro and Keith kicked Lance out. So really only me and Keith know anything."

She nods and goes over to the intercom "Everyone meet in the cryo pod room stat. Major information."

Everyone shows up and Pidge has her arms crossed looking at Peter confused.

Allura "Pidge? Is something the matter?"

Pidge "He isn't what we thought."

Shiro "Wow Pidge what are you talking about?"

"Hunk showed me the file. Pete… was a Warlord. Warlord Alician of the Galtean empire."

"What?"

Hunk "We found a file calling him a Warlord. He took down all of Zarkons top general other than Sendak! We also saw a rather disturbing picture."

"Wait… _all_ of Zarkon's top generals?!"

Pidge "And robeast."

Allura "No? That can't be right. He isn't a Warlord. He always believed in peace? He'd rather make weapons not use them?"

Pidge "He probably created a lot of the weapons used in the war. He was a Warlord and is wanted back on the colony alive."

Allura "How long ago was it."

Pidge bites her lip "7.4 thousand years ago. Allura it was 2.6 thousand years after the war started. 2.6 thousand years after you and Coran became frozen."

Coran "I raised him and his siblings. Allura too. He hated war and fighting."

"What could have happened to turn him into a Warlord…"

Pidge "That's what we're finding out as soon as he wakes up."

Shiro "You said you found a picture?"

Hunk nods pulling it up "He has 'End of the empire' written on his jacket and in blood beside him."

Everyone falls speechless

Pidge puts a hand on the pod "Just who are you… Peter? Alician? Pete? Alic? Inman? Warlord? Tech genius? Child prodigy? Altean legend…? Who are you……"

Shiro puts a hand on her shoulder "We'll figure this out Pidge. Just promise something…"

Pidge nods "I know. I won't let my judgement be clouded and will strike him down if needed."

Shiro "……I was gonna say promise you'll get some rest."

"Oh… I… I'm not sure I can do that but I'll try… I want to stay here though."

"That's fair."

Allura "Have we found out anything else…? Pidge what exactly happened when you were inprisoned?"

Pidge "Minor torture and interrogation. Nothing huge huge. Other than the data."

"And have we found out anything about the bullet?"

Keith "It's from earth. It was just a standard hunting rifle. I check the video from Pidges suit. The Galtean was aiming for a headshot at pidge but hit Pete's side instead."

Pidge "Which leaves the question. How do they have earth guns."

Shiro "I'm trying to get in contact with earth. The coalition has some scouts close to the milky way galaxy. I plan to have them check earth out."

The humans nod "Good. We… we need to protect our home."

Later

Shiro got in contact with Earth and there hasn't been a single galra in the galaxy. They don't know how they got the guns.

Pidge is laying on the healing pod talking to the space mice.

Pidge "He can't possibly be a Warlord right? I mean there's no way! Pete's way to sweet and nerdy and shy and he's a tech genius! He wouldn't be a warlord… Right?"

End chapter

 _Written on a fuckton of self hatred, anxiety, depression, and not much sleep_


	18. Truth

Chapter 17

Pidge is standing with her hand on the pod

Allura "Just a few more tics Pidge."

She just nods.

Shiro "We need to get answers."

Pidge nods again "Yeah… Answers…"

A few tics pass the pod opens

Peter stumbles out onto Pidge "Ughh… What happened… Pidge? Pidge?!"

He looks around frantically and sighs relieved seeing her holding him up "Thank the ancients you're safe Pidge…"

Pidge "I'm okay. Thanks to you and the others. How you feeling?"

He holds his head "Dizzy… like… memories long forgotten are back…"

Pidge looks at him "Like… your time as a warlord?"

He looks at her "How did-?!"

Allura "Pidge snagged the data from the ship."

Shiro "Who are you."

Peter sits down on the steps "I guess I tell my whole life story now…"

They look at him waiting

He sighs "My name is Alician Inman. I don't have parents, I don't remember anything from my life before I was 5. The earliest thing apparently any knows about me is that I appeared one day with my siblings from seemingly nowhere. We had nothing. Just rags we called clothes nothing else. Not even names. Coran found us and took us in… He gave us names. King Alfor welcomed us into the castle and we became known as the genius kids. The alchemist, technician, chemist, and the all around prodigy. Not long after being taken in something happened. None of us ever found out what. All we know is that it made us age weird… Years pasted… me and my siblings left Altea for a mission to improve our skills… that's when war began…"

Peter looks at Coran and Allura "We heard news that all Alteans would parish. We heard that the royal family had died. That the race would be slaughtered and the Altean empire would fall." He pauses "Hundreds of decapheebs passed. My siblings and I had spent time on many planets and was all we had. Eventually we found Prince Lotor. Or rather… he found us… he brought us to the Altean colony where we were recognized as gods for our genius abilities. More decapheebs pass. I found out Lotor was harvesting Altean quintessence and managed to stop him. Then… 2,632 decapheebs into the war. I got the name 'Warlord Alician' after developing a secret super weapon that helped me destroy a good part of the Galra empire. I fought on the front lines for 2,507 decapheebs before I earned that name. I took out all of Zarkon's top generals with Alexia and my brothers. Annan would make bombs that had a chemical reaction strong enough to either kill instantly or poison them. Alexia went to Oriande and learned to do things I can't even begin to explain. Her knowledge of magic combined with Alan's chemicals, my technology, and Annan basically being a god, made us all fierce warriors. I became the Warlord though. Alexia was an alchemist. Not a soldier. Her and the boys gave me the weapons I needed. We started and lead the freedom fighters for decapheebs. We were allies with the blades of marmora and another group the galra destroyed completely. They were called 'The Galactic Guns'. They had some of the finest snipers in the universe. When I met Lance I first thought he was one of them…"

Lance "You did…?"

Peter nods looking at him "You're shooting. It's a lot like theirs. The gun style too. You woulda fit in with them perfectly. They weren't one race like the blades but there was some part galra there. Some were even with the blades or spies in Zarkons empire."

He clears his throat "Anyway… It was all going well. We were freeing planets from the empire one by one. But… then Lotor wanted me to take the crown if he were to fall… I declined. I'm supposed to be a technician servant not a warlord Emperor. The citizens trusted me to lead them. I was Lotor's right hand. This was before Axca and the other two lesbians came into the pictures of course. The Altean's thought I was the rightful heir to the throne. They believed my brain and brawn were a perfect combination and that I could effectively lead them no matter what. I was still leader of the freedom fighters and had scouts searching for the lions. Coran sent me one last message before going under."

Coran nods "'King Alfor sent the lions away. The black is safe with me. Find the other four before someone else does'"

Peter nods "I had each lions signature on a file somewhere. I used it to find them. First we found Blue on earth. I was stationed there to protect it. Next was Green with Alan. Yellow with Annan. Red with Alexia. Alexia. Alexia was training in Oriande when the galra attacked her stations. We only kept a handful of our top soldiers at each base. Without Alexia their defenses were severely weakened. The galra stole the red lion. We knew we couldn't steal the lion back. All we could do was protect the remaining lions. Alexia went back to the colony. She lost our kings lion but she did gain more knowledge in Oriande than even him. I gave the order sending her back to the colony. I figured it'd be better to have her there. She's not fit for combat. Neither were my brothers. Look at me? I'm not built for combat. I was forced to adapt. I left the colony and battle when I found the blue lion."

"Alician. Stay on track. You're jumping around a bit."

He shakes his head sighing "Right sorry… I'm just… I'm still trying remember everything myself… What part do you want me to go to?"

Lance "After you found blue."

Peter sighs "Right. I stayed on earth for who knows how long. Decapheebs passed since the red lion was taken. I got word that I was wanted back in the colony. Me and my brothers were. Our troops were strong enough to protect the lions. I sent my brothers back and decided it was time for me to return to the front lines. You said you found something on me? What was it…?"

Pidge "We found a picture. You looked badass but… terrifying…"

He hangs his head "Gotta be more specific Pidge. I was extremely terrifying back then but I'm not gonna lie? I was pretty badass kicking the galra's ass."

They look at him annoyed.

Peter shrugs "What?! I'm trying to lighten the mood?!"

Pidge "Pete. This is serious."

"Fine fine! Look. What was the picture."

Pidge gulps "Hunk…"

Hunk opens his laptop showing the picture

Peter tenses looking at it. The bodies. The bloods. The eyes. His eyes. The eyes of a killer.

Peter covers his mouth "I- I remember when this was taken. It was taken by a galra lieutenant… Right before I separated their body from their head."

He touches the screen "End of the Empire. I worked so hard to stop them… It wasn't long after this that I… dealt with… all of Zarkon's too generals. There was only one. One that I couldn't finish. I cut of his arm and stabbed him in the eyes. But still… he's the only one of my targets that escaped… He's been after me ever since then."

"Sendak?"

Peter clenches his fist "Yes. Sendak."

Pidge "Pete… you…"

"I know. I know. I have a history."

Lance "What happened with the colony?"

Peter "I've been wanted there since I left for earth. I'm not even sure how many decapheebs it was! But I'm wanted alive. They've been in need of a leader. Prince Lotor would travel a lot and Zarkon was somewhat training him to be a successor. They need a strong, present leader. I'm not a leader. I'm a servant. I became a warlord at first to avenge the only home I had. Altea. But time passed and I began to fight to end the Galra Empire for the universe. A few decapheebs ago Sendak just… stopped… attacking me… he's been hunting me for thousands of decapheebs but… he suddenly disappeared…? During one of our battles he completely destroyed my ship. That's why I was alone on that moon with just Karen. She's a weapon I built and used in the war. That's why you don't see her around much. I've programmed her to only attack targets. She's a great training bot. We were alone there for… a while… I heard of Voltron's return. I was actually on an infiltration mission before when you attacked the cruiser. That was actually when I found out. Wasn't sure if I shoulda been relieved Voltron returned or pissed off you guys almost killed me."

Shiro sweatdrops "Sorry…"

Peter looks at the laptop and sees a video "What is this…"

"Dunno…"

"We decided against watching it until you woke up."

Peter "Well I'm up… I sorta wanna know…"

Hunk looks at Pidge before pressing play.

 _"Alician! Alician Wait!! Stop!!"_

 _He slashes a galra's throat before turning to face them "Give me one reason why I don't kill you right now."_

 _"Because. I have information that might be valuable to you."_

 _He raises an eyebrow intrigued "Speak. Make it quick or else."_

 _"The red lion was found by my squadron. We took it quite easily."_

 _He's slashed the camera to the side but it lands facing them._

 _Alician holds his knifes to their throat "Impossible. All the lions were destroyed over 5,000 decapheebs ago."_

 _"Ha! But it's true! We're delivering it to Zarkon now."_

 _Alician slashes his head off and runs off "Contact planet Titan!!! Titan do you copy?! Where is the red lion!! I repeat where is the red lion!!"_

End video

Peter looks away "My past is one drenched in blood. I've killed more galra soldiers than you've encountered."

Pidge "Pete… Where does your allegiance lay."

Peter looks at her then at Allura "It was my sworn duty to serve the royal family. I vowed to stand beside the ones who took me in when I knew nothing of who or what I am. The royal family welcomed me and my siblings into the castle and were willing to let's us stay for free. We refused to do nothing so we became servants. I helped my king build Voltron. I pledged my allegiance to the Paladins of old. I now pledge myself to the new. I will fight for Voltron. I always have. My past ways were more violent then peaceful but that was because there was no reasoning then. Now we have a chance for peace. I fought fire with fire then because we couldn't be diplomats. Only could we have been warlords."

He looks at pidge with a sad smile "I know your view of me changed. But please? I'm still the same guy who helps you with upgrades. Who tries to be there when you need someone. Pidge please…?"

She looks at everyone else before turning to him "There's something I don't understand. If you've killed that many soldiers and so easily, why didn't you use those skills when we were trapped? You could've easily beat them."

Peter's stiffen "It's difficult to control myself when I get into kill mode. I just… I just kill whoever I might see as a threat. I knew that if I did and you'd try stopping me… I'd… well…"

"You'd've killed me."

"…possibly… I can't control myself when I turn into that! Last time I was in instant kill mode my brothers change to lock me in a change Alexia made with some ancient binding magic. Without someone to control me I can't use instant kill. Essay not with allies around. That picture from earlier? That was when I was in instant kill. I took them all in half a dobash max."

They all stay silent

Shiro "We… we can discuss this again later. I feel those two need to talk…"

They all leave aside from Pidge and Peter.

Peter "Are you scared?"

"No. You won't hurt me."

He smiles "I'm glad your safe Pidge…"

She nods "Thanks to you guys rescuing me… this is all my fault…"

"What?"

She sighs "Things were weird because we had that fight which made us distracted on the mission and I got captured and you got hurt rescuing me and when I was captured I found the file which made you expose your past."

Peter "Pidge! I had to tell everyone eventually…"

She looks at him "Do you ever think about those you've killed?"

"Yeah… Do you?"

"I haven't kill-"

"Pidge. All of you have. Do you think the galra survive when you blow up their cruisers and fighters?"

She's quiet "I…"

He nods "I know Pidge. I know. I'm sorry you know my past. Please don't let it affect us?"

"It's won't… I still feel the same about you as I did before."

He smiles softly

 _'Pete doesn't seem like a killer…'_

Peter "I'm glad we can still be friends…"

End chapter

 _Yeah ending was written when I was still asleep and I have school in exactly 1 hour and 13 minutes._


End file.
